My Musume
by Jyuami
Summary: AU: After the HiME Festival, Shizuru left Fuuka and never looked back. Natsuki eventually got over being left behind, and moved to America with her aunt. Now eight years later, Natsuki is back in Japan, and she is not alone.
1. Chapter 1

My Musume

AN: I was trying to edit the chapters, and replace the old ones with the newer chapters, but I accidentally deleted the whole story! *cries* So I'm sorry to all those that once had this on alert/faves.

This story has been revised, and I've fixed some of the small grammatical errors. Also I've sprinkled in some flashbacks within some of the chapters. Mostly from chapter three on wards. Re-reading those chapters will not be needed, but you are welcome to if you want...actually you might have to, as I am a bit busy at the moment. However I will do my best to up load the chapters as quickly as possible.

Summary: Post Mai HiME. After Shizuru's graduation she left Fuuka and Natsuki, never looking back. Natsuki eventually got over being abandoned by her most treasured person, and after her second year at Fuuka, moved to America to live with her aunt. Now eight years later, Natsuki returns to Tokyo to visit her sister, but she does not return to Japan alone. Shoujo-ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME, Sunrise does.

Chapter One

It seemed like

Mai waited with barely concealed excitement as she drummed her fingers on the white table she was sitting at. The redhead was waiting for more than an hour, but that was of little consequence as violet-blue eyes stared at the airport doors expectantly. Reaching for her soda, she took a sip, eyes never leaving the transparent double doors. A low groan escaped her companion, causing violet eyes to glance at the other occupant at the table with sympathy.

Sighing ruefully Mai patted the younger girl on the back. "Ne…Mikoto, if you are hungry you can go buy another ramen while we wait." A mumble was her only reply. "Hmm?"

"I said" speaking clearer as the younger woman picker her head up from the table, "'I don't want to eat their ramen, I want to eat the ramen you make!'"

Chuckling softly the busty redhead smiled sweetly at the spiky haired girl. "Hai, hai. Once we get home…okay?"

The younger woman nodded enthusiastically before golden eyes caught sight of their target. Bolting up and waving energetically Mikoto pulled Mai to stand too. "Mai! She's here!"

As Mai stood see too saw the person they have been waiting for, one they had not seen in the past eight years. "Natsuki….chan…" the words died on her lips as violet eyes took in the sight of her friend, and looked past her, to the one she carried in her arms.

In her stupor of thoughts, Mikoto had already ran up to their cobalt haired friend, and was helping push the cart full of luggage to the table.

"Hey Mai" Natsuki greeted her best friend with a grin. "I want you to meet someone. This is Nina, my daughter."

AN: short I know, but the next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi, I just wanna thank and address some questions and concerns brought up by these wonderful reviewers: **kikyo4ever**, **bobo-q**, & **fyee! **

**Yes! This is the same My Musume story from eons past, and I am the same author! **I'm rather embarrassed that while I was trying to upload the new versions of the chapters, I accidentally deleted the old story! I was so sad that I lost all the original reviews and everyone lost the notification of faves/alerts too. Sadly I cannot do anything about that, believe me, I've tried!

**The original MM had 8 chapters, why is updating so slow?! **The only thing I can say is, please be patient! One of the reasons I've been on hiatus is because my old computer that had all my story info and notes died on me. So now I have a new laptop, but I'm starting from scratch. Also FFNet does not support pages, and when I save and upload the text as docs, I lose all my formatting and the italics are GONE! So it's been slow going for me having to fix all the font and paragraph structures and line breaks on FFNet before I can properly post the next chapter. It's slow going for me, as I'm a bit busy, so please expect the chapters to turn up within a few days until we are back to eight chapters.

**Again, thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Also many thanks and warm wishes goes out to Balticbard who is currently ill. **I wish your speedy recovery, and hope for your better prolonged health!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Mikoto was eating her tenth bowl of ramen with the same speed and delight as her first, much to Natsuki's amazement. "I've…forgotten what a bottomless pit Mikoto is." The mother commented as green eyes wandered from the eating girl to the redhead holding her sleeping child next to her on the couch.

A warm smile spread across Natsuki's face. Her daughter usually cried whenever anyone tried to pick her up or hold her. It was as if her little Nina didn't want anyone to touch her, besides Natsuki of course. So it was amazing to the raven haired mother that Nina warmed up to Mai as soon as she did. Of course having Mai feed Nina really helped the child adjust to having someone else hold her, other than her mother.

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk as she recalled their meeting from earlier that day, and Mai original reaction to her daughter.

* * *

Narita International Airport was alive with movement as hundreds of people moved to their destination among the crowd. The airport resembled an active hive of bees with all the activity and movement that afternoon.

Flight 6317 from Germany just arrived an hour ago and the passengers were picking up their luggage. Among the many foreigners there to visit Japan and its many tourist sites was a young mother and her daughter. They waited patiently, and gathered their belongings before exiting the area. As the young mother and daughter stepped out of the building a hot blast of air greeted them. It was a rather hot and humid day in Japan for the middle of June the mother thought to herself as she could feel her light cotton shirt begin to stick to her slim body.

Alert viridian eyes searched the crowd gathered outside the airport with apprehension. There were too many people, and she felt on edge. However the anxiety was quickly settled as green eyes spotted two vary familiar faces, sitting at a table just beyond the crowd, one of the individuals was waving at her like her like a soul lost at sea. Said lost soul ran up to her with the speed of a lighting bolt and was about to embrace her in a tackle-hug, but held back due to the baby in her arms.

"Natsuki!" the young woman with spiky black hair greeted with a big toothy smile. Seeing one of her friends back home was a huge delight, however seeing the baby she carried in one arm was a bit of a surprise, that stopped Mikoto from attaching herself to her greatly missed friend. Nevertheless it did not diminish the utter happiness she felt at the moment. "Welcome back!"

"Good to see you too, Mikoto." Seeing the younger girl beam a perfect smile, Natsuki couldn't help but grin back. It was a genuine, happy smile. One she had not shown anyone for a long time. "Lets go, we shouldn't keep Mai waiting."

Gently adjusting the child in her arms, Natsuki allowed the energetic young woman to push the cart to their other friend still at the table beyond the crowd. Once they reached the table green eyes danced as an easy smile greeted Mai.

"Hey Mai," Natsuki greeted her best friend "I want you to meet someone. This is Nina, my daughter." Adjusting the little girl in her arms, Natsuki turned her daughter to face the redhead.

"EH?!" Mai all but shouted the exclamation at the introduction.

* * *

Chuckling to herself, Natsuki shook her head at the memory. Must be all those 'motherly' vibes Mai gives off Natsuki reasoned, because right after Mai's loud exclamation, poor Nina burst into tears at the suddenness of the cry. Mai tried her best to calm the child, and it eventually worked after she fed the baby. Now it seemed they were inseparable.

It definitely made things a little easier on Natsuki, especially this new sense of freedom, but a small part of her was missing the connection of being the only one able to calm her child.

Reaching out to her best friend, the young mother rubbed her baby's back affectionately. "Here, I'll put her to bed, before she starts drooling on you."

"Its okay, I don't mind." The redhead replied as she smiled at the overly affectionate mother beside her. However she nonetheless relinquished the small child, and indeed there was a large part of her white blouse that was dampened with drool.

Disappearing into the only bedroom, violet eyes stared at the luggage neatly set by the door. After picking up her friend from the air port that afternoon, Mai was a bit shocked to see Natsuki had a baby and no father in tow. Shaking her head with exasperation Mai palmed her face as reality of her friends situation came to her in full force.

It wasn't so much that Natsuki maybe a single mother, the consequences of a one night stand or otherwise, that bother the redhead. Really it was the building events of the past eight years that really bothered Mai. The last six months in particular really troubled her, and tonight she was going to get some answers.

Sitting back with determination and resolve radiating in clear indigo eyes, Mai settled herself for what would be a long talk.

Returning from the bedroom, Natsuki again sat next to Mai on the couch.

"How old is she?" the redhead began.

Not shocked by the bluntness of the question, the navy haired woman only sighed before she answered. This is what she was afraid of, but she was done with running now, so biting the bullet, Natsuki answered truthfully. "Almost 11 months. I think its safe enough for us now, and I wanted you to meet her. Alyssa has been asking to see her too."

"Oh…so Alyssa-chan knew about Nina…" _but not me._ The light accusation and hurt was left in the air as Mai looked to her hands in her lap.

"I've only told her yesterday." Grinning sheepishly and scratching her cheek embarrassedly, emerald eyes locked onto violet-blue orbs. "I just couldn't think of a way to break it to you. What was I going to say? 'Hey Mai, guess what, I've got a daughter!'"

Annoyed by Natsuki's false cheerfulness at the last statement, Mai exploded.

"It would have been better than NOTHING! I mean, for goodness' sake, Natsuki-chan!" rubbing her temples lightly "I tell you everything." she made a vague motion from herself to the younger woman still eating at the table. An engagement ring caught the artificial light of the room and glittered dramatically.

Natsuki gulped audibly, but her best friend continued without missing a beat. Even the eating across the room slowed as the ex-HiME continued to vent.

"Honestly Natsuki, if you were in trouble for so long, why didn't you say something. Why did you tell us? You didn't have to…fake your death." Saying the last part as a whisper, Mai captured and squeezed Natsuki's hand, "You didn't have to go that far." Staring meaningfully into bright viridian eyes and giving the hand still clasped in hers another squeeze.

Ignoring Mai's venting rant, Natsuki tried to smile confidently, she knew this would happen after all. "You don't have to worry about it anymore Mai, I've already take care of it." Seeing that Mai did not look convinced she tried again. "Really Mai, everything is going to be alright now."

"No Natsuki, it's not!" Mai snapped seeing the forced smile Natsuki wore and the hurt still evident in clear viridian eyes, she couldn't believe it was alright for a moment. "It's not 'alright' at all! Not when your best friend has to read in the newspaper that you died, and no one could find your body! Not when you get a phone call a month after your friend's 'death' by supposed 'dead' friend! Only to find out that your friend hadn't really died, but is perfectly fine only living in a whole other country! How is that 'alright' Natsuki?! Have you any idea what you've put me through?!"

Natsuki took the verbal beating as best she could with Mai punctuating each word with a painful squeeze to her already trapped hand. She honestly had no idea she had caused this much trouble to her friend. But what could she do? At the time she was sure she was doing the right, if not the best, thing for everyone at the time. Now it did not seem so. It seemed like she really messed up. But it had already happened. There was nothing she could do to fix it.

Searching green eyes looked for the other person in the room in a silent plea for help, but was surprised to find Mikoto gone. Mikoto must have retreated to the kitchen because no one was there but a fuming Mai and herself.

Hugging the woman assaulting her tortured hand in a makeshift embrace, Natsuki tried to calm her friend as best she could. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "Shhh….Mai please….you'll wake the baby."

It was a stupid excuse at an attempt to comfort. Ridiculous really considering everything that had happened over the past eight years. Natsuki mentally slapped herself. This was exactly the reason why it took her 6 long months to finally steel herself to face her best friend. _So much for rehearsing everything I was going to say…_ Natsuki mentally scoffed at herself, as she tried in vain to put her friend at ease.

Sniffling and refusing to be comforted, Mai continued to voice out her frustrations to her best friend. "If things were getting so bad, why didn't you just come back to Japan? Why didn't you just ask for help? We may not be HiMEs anymore, but you should remember that we're still friends. We would have done anything to help you. We will always be here for you, Natsuki-chan."

The other only grunted in response, as she felt the redhead begin to calm down. Viridian eyes looked away. She was touched. A little embarrassed. But more than anything, she was ashamed by her actions. Natsuki had to justify herself as best she could to the only friends that stood by her all this time. "I didn't want to involve you." Natsuki spoke with a sigh, it sounded lame in her ears, but it was true. "Mai you have no idea what hell I've been through in America. All because I want to follow my mother's legacy…I ended up living it." Shaking her head bitterly, cobalt locks splaying out with the movement, green eyes still unfocused on nothing in particular. "Believe me Mai, death was the only outcome…and if I didn't do it on my terms, I wouldn't be here today."

A ghost of a smile was visible as emerald eyes focused on Mai. "Besides, I didn't 'fake' my death, that's just what the media reported. 'Kuga, Natsuki raising genetic genius supposed dead after car drove off bridge and plummeted down into raging river.' Yeah, like I really wanted people to remember me like that." Waving her arms in vague gestures and rolling her eyes, Natsuki scoffed to lighten the mood with a crooked grin. "Besides, I _did_ call you and let you know I was alright didn't I?"

Mai smiled a little at that. "Hai, hai…Natsuki-chan did call us to tell us she was alright. But why move to Germany Natsuki? And why did you change your name to 'Kruger'? It is such a…."

Seeing the violet eyed girl's mood lighten, Natsuki readily supplied answers with a grin. "What, 'Kruger'? It is a rather cool, confident, and all around awesome name isn't it? I rather like it myself."

"Baka." Mai lightly slapped the blue haired woman's arm._ I meant to say that the name Kruger is just a weird sounding name, but oh well I guess._ Mai though she would keep her musing to herself after seeing the only other occupant on the couch so happy about the strange choice of name.

Sighing heavily, the busty girl closed her eyes and shook her head. When violet eyes opened again, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Its okay…it's just a shock y'know. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you though. Did you have any help? Who's the father?"

"I had help." Choosing to ignore the last part of the question, Natsuki brushed a few strands of blue hair behind her ear. "You remember my aunt Yukari? I lived with her, and she has always helped me out. But I ended up doing more harm than good for her. She died you know, from a heart attack 7 months ago."

Seeing the regret and hurt evident in her friend's eyes, Mai decided to just drop the last question since Natsuki chose to ignore it. "I'm so sorry Natsuki-chan. Yukari-san was a good woman, I'm sure she's in a better place now." Mai nodded in remembrance of the older woman. Although Mai's meeting with Yukari-san was brief, she liked the older woman.

When Natsuki first told Mai about her aunt Yukari, Mai wondered why Yukari-san wasn't Natsuki's treasured person. However the redhead later found out before meeting Yukari-san personally, that Natsuki had also never met the elder relative. All they both knew was that Yukari-san was Saeko's older sister. Unfortunately Yukari was never able to gain custody of Natsuki, even though she was the one supporting Natsuki financially ever since her mother's death, and father's abandonment.

Yukari came to Fuuka at the end of their second year in High School to take Natsuki back to America with her. It was only because Natsuki turned 18 and was able to officially leave Japan and move to the U.S. that allowed their meeting.

Although they lived an ocean away, the three friends stayed in contact through email and phone calls. Even exchanging gifts and cards as the years went by. The three eventually graduated from college; Mai with a Masters in business, Mikoto with a Masters in veterinarian, and Natsuki with a Doctorate in Genetic Engineering. _Just like her mother_ Mai always thought to herself, in an ironic sort of way.

"Yeah, aunt Yukari is definitely in a better place now."

It was at this moment that Mikoto chose the time to flop on the couch and cuddle on top of Mai's lap.

Smirking at the display of affection, Natsuki lightly chided the new comer. "And where were you when I needed defending from your fiancé?"

Grinning a sleepy grin, Mikoto nuzzled Mai's soft lap. "What Natsuki gets, in regards to Mai, it is her due."

All three women chuckled at the sagely reply for a while. It truly felt good to be back in familiar, friendly company. It was something Natsuki missed greatly.

Looking at the clock and stretching, Natsuki yawned as jet lagged caught up to her. "I guess we better get going. Thanks for the food Mai." They had spent all evening just talking and catching up that nether noticed the time. It was 10:26 pm, and Natsuki has been up for over 36 hours.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive? You should just stay here." Mai was stroking Mikoto's short hair as she looked at her friend critically. She noticed the dark circles under green eyes, and the way that slim shoulders seemed to slump even when reclining on the couch.

"I'm fine Mai, besides I don't think you'll appreciate being woken up at 3 in the morning by Nina wanting to be fed." Natsuki struggled to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. She looked to her luggage still neatly waiting by the front door. "Besides I've got reservations at a hotel, and I need to report in."

"Which hotel? Can't you just call them and let them know you'll go in tomorrow? Just stay here, Natsuki-chan, you both can have the room. You look really tired."

"Mai…?" golden eyes looked up at her questionably. It was not that Mikoto was opposed to sleeping outside on the couch. Really she could sleep anywhere as long as Mai was with her. Mai made everything better, and she didn't think she could be separated from her for long. The reason Mikoto had called out for Mai was because the busty woman had stopped the lulling ministration to her scalp a few minutes ago, and she was missing the contact. Luckily the object of Mikoto's affection resumed stroking her hair, and all was right in Mikoto's world again.

"I'm staying at Fuji Hotel, it was recommended by the internet site I booked the plain tickets on. It says it's a hotel, but it also rents out suits, plus it is located a few miles away from Alyssa's building. I'd rather not be a burden to you, so we'll just go tonight."

"Really Natsuki, I'm sure they'll understand if you go in tomorrow." Mai moved to stand up, pulling Mikoto up with her. "Believe me, you spending the night will be no burden compared to thinking you were dead."

Chuckling lightly at Mai's attempt to guilt trip her, the blue haired woman twisted her back creating several pops before she settled with another yawn. "You win Mai, we'll stay here, but you two can take the bed." Returning Mikoto's beaming smile with her own lop sided one, "besides, it'd be weird sleeping in your bed." The three friends shared a quiet laugh, careful not to wake the baby, before they separated to get ready for bed.

It was past midnight when everything was finished being set up and Natsuki brought Nina out of the room and placed her sleeping daughter in the makeshift crib by the couch. With all three of them showered and dressed in pjs they said their goodnights and went to bed. Natsuki was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading chapter two. Chapter three will be out in the next few days. Yes, it takes me that long to reformat the chapters. However you DO have a few things to look forward to in the next chapter. Aside from better grammar (Ha! that's a joke I know my grammar structure is wonky, they tell me all the time), there are also added scenes to give you a bit more background information on the characters and the story! I was speaking with Balticbard a few weeks ago, and she suggested I do this new revamped up chapters. I have to admit it makes the story flow better, because originally I wanted chapter 9 to be a huge dumping of events that lead up to Natsuki and Shizuru's current lives in MM.

Revised on .2010


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks you again to the reviewers and those that added this story for alerts/faves.

Okay, this chapter begins the revisions. I've added a few pages worth (around 3,000 words), to this chapter, so the flashbacks and extra scenes will flesh out the story a bit more. The next chapter will be out in a day or so. Please look forward to it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or Otome, they belong to Sunrise.

Chapter Three

* * *

_"Let's name her 'Nina.'" Lavender eyes gazed lovingly at the new born babe. The child was only a few weeks old, a healthy baby girl._

_"Nina?" The new mother echoed with a finely arched brow. She was propped up on multiple pillows in a large comfy bed. Sunlight was streaming into the room through the balcony's glass doors to the left of the small family._

_"It means 'favor' or 'grace.'" Lavender orbs left the newborn and gazed with adoration into deep forest green eyes. "And considering her conception, and the miracle of her birth, I think it is only fitting." An easy smile was directed to the young mother, causing the latter to blush lightly, but nod in agreement nonetheless._

_Brushing a few strands of indigo hair behind her ear, the young woman on the bed smiled fondly at the two by her side. "It's…a lovely name."_

_"Of course, that is to be expected;" lavender eyes sparkled as a slender hand caressed the woman in bed gently, "she is the child of my lovely Natsuki."_

* * *

Green eyes opened slowly with a sigh. It was still dark. Rubbing tired eyes with the back of her hand, Natsuki squinted at her wristwatch in the dark. It was 4:07 am. Sitting up, she glanced at the makeshift crib by her side. Sighing in relief at the sight of a slumbering Nina, Natsuki quietly rose from the couch and headed towards the bathroom.

Once Natsuki returned to the couch, instead of going back to sleep, she moved to the baby bag still sitting on the low coffee table to prepare some milk for her baby. She moved as if on auto-pilot, and when the bottle was ready, so too did the little child begin to stir.

Viridian eyes watched with care as Nina's little head turned to the left. Then to the right. There was a small pout before her little mouth twitched ever so lightly. At 10 months and two weeks, Nina has a full head of fine dark blue hair, very much like her mother's. It wasn't very long, but it was by no means short either; just fine, soft hair, which at the moment was tickling a cute little nose. The twitching continued for a few more minutes, and Natsuki just watched silently and patiently. She knew Nina was about to wake up soon. She always did around this time. So as a good mother, she was ready and waiting for her precious daughter.

Fine little brows drew in, and there was a slight frown for a moment before the initial cry. The cry was soft and short; an attempt to call out for attention. The young mother had already moved to pick the little girl up and thus quelled any further cry. Amber eyes slowly cracked open to look up into deep pools of emerald. It was a familiar sight, one that always quelled any discomfort in the small child. Soon a bottle of warm milk was present, and the need to fill the growing hunger was beginning to be satisfied.

A tiny hand clutched the cotton tank top of her mother securely. Natsuki made her way with Nina in her arms back to the couch and sat down tiredly. It was routine now. Sleeping when Nina slept, and waking when Nina did. It was a routine that lasted six months of just the two of them. However now in Japan and after recently traveling across countries and oceans, Natsuki was dead tired and hadn't nearly gotten enough sleep as she needed.

When the 6 oz of milk had been digested, and the bottle discarded, lazy amber eyes started up at her mother for a long moment. Safety, warmth, and trust radiated between the two. Rubbing her tiny face on her mother's gray tank top, Nina cuddled closer to the warmth and slowly closed her eyes to sleep again.

Natsuki watched her daughter with a fond smile before she moved Nina to a more comfortable position. With a gentle hand, Natsuki rubbed Nina's back lovingly before they both drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

_Yukari Kruger was a tall slender woman. She was Saeko's older sister by five years, and although an ocean away, she has always supported her niece. Mostly through financial support, but also moral guidance as well. Natsuki has often talked to her aunt through the telephone and through letters, but she has never once met her benefactor in person._

_It was a clear winter day in January, where the snow was still lingering and the breeze was chilly, but the sun was out. Natsuki was sitting in front of Fuuka's Central Bay waiting for the cruse ship from Tokyo to dock. Today was the day she would finally meet the only family member that still cared about her._

_To say she was excited was an understatement. She was so anxiously ecstatic, she felt she would be ill. What would Aunt Yukari look like? Would she look like her mother, and in turn look like her? Or would she look similar but different? Would she be happy to finally be in Japan again after being away for almost twenty years?_

_Clutching the latest New Years Best Wishes card in her hands, Natsuki dutifully watched the large white ship approach slowly. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled heavily. She wished Shizuru was here with her, at least then she wouldn't feel so nervous. However just as the though of her most treasured person entered her mind, so did a pang of hurt stab into her heart. Scowling and screwing her eyes shut, Natsuki tried to get her breathing regulated. It has been months since Shizuru left her, and never once has the ruby eyed girl looked back. Never once has she acknowledged Natsuki, or her attempts to contact her. It was no use trying to think of the sandy haired girl, it wasn't going to change anything._

_But it still hurt._

_That was the reason Aunt Yukari finally came to Japan though, Natsuki mused, to take her away from it all. To start over. To move on. To heal._

* * *

5:29am the clock's bright green numbers glowed in the dark room. At 5:30am the alarm sounded, effectively waking one of the bed's occupants. Mai's lilac eyes remained closed as she groped for the clock on the nightstand. Once the offending noise was turned off, the orange haired woman settled back down on the bed, and she snuggled a little deeper in the warm embrace of her fiancé. Using Mikoto's shoulder as a pillow, Mai basked in the state between dream and wakefulness.

She would get up in five minutes.

Although she had no problems getting up and out of bed as soon as she turned the alarm clock off, it was usually her companion that would protest and cling to her for five more minutes that made getting 'up and out' of bed difficult. After years of living together, Mai just learned that it was easier to stay in bed for five minutes after the alarm sounded, than to try and futilely struggle to get out for ten minutes. So relaxing in bed for five minutes made getting up and out of bed easier; most of the time anyways.

Feeling a strong hand slowly massage her lower back told Mai it was going to be one of 'those' mornings. Sighing happily Mai nuzzled the younger, taller girl under her. Although she loved waking up to one of 'those' mornings, she couldn't let themselves get carried away today. Not today. They had company today that was sleeping out on the couch.

Placing a quick kiss to Mikoto's upturned lips, Mai could feel the younger woman's smile widen before she pulled away. Getting out of bed, lilac eyes gazed at the feral girl's still prone body on the bed. Mikoto's eyes were still closed and she had a dreamy grin on her face. Ruffling the short hair affectionately, Mai made her way out the room and into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Natsuki awoke to the smell of cooking eggs and sausages that immediately set her stomach off. Grinning at the delicious sent of a home cooked meal, Natsuki hadn't realized the last time she's eaten a home cooked meal was over six months ago. Gently placing the sleeping Nina back into the crib, Natsuki washed up before she entered the kitchen.

In the kitchen Mai was cooking up a dozen eggs, sausages, pancakes, toast, and rice. The cook was humming a lighthearted tune until Natsuki entered, deeply inhaling the appetizing aroma of breakfast.

Smiling brightly, Mai asked the blue haired woman to go set the table. Natsuki nodded and went about setting the table for three. As the table was set, a sleepy Mikoto entered the room in a daze.

Emerald eyes watched the younger woman walkabout like a zombie, drool sparkling in all its glory, as the raven haired woman reached the table and plopped down on one of the chairs. Over the past 8 years Mikoto had grown taller, now almost a head taller than both Natsuki and Mai, the youngest of the group still acted with a childish, feral air about her.

As the busty woman placed a plate of food under her beloved's nose, Natsuki's brow twitched as she watched the woman opposite her come to life and a river of saliva poured out of her mouth. The speed at which the plate of food was diminished was astounding. Feeling thankful—again—that Nina did not have Mikoto's appetite, Natsuki ate her breakfast at a normal pace.

Things just didn't taste right with out mayo in her opinion.

All too soon breakfast was over in Mikoto's opinion, and it was 7:30am, and she had to leave. Being a Vet was hard work, especially since she opened her own practice last year. Business has been steady, and she absolutely loved her work, but it was beginning to become too much work for just herself alone. So it was with a resolved stride that Mikoto picked up her extra large lunch box, said her goodbye to Natsuki, gave Mai a quick kiss, and headed out the door. Hopefully it won't be another long day at work and she could quickly return to Mai's side.

The wall clock announced it was 8 o'clock by the time Natsuki had finished washing the dishes. She had offered to wash the dishes after breakfast and allowed Mai to watch and play with Nina in the living room. When the cobalt haired woman entered the living room, she found her best friend taking picture, after picture, of Nina with her camera phone like crazy.

"Oi, you're acting like Harada." Natsuki sat down a few feet away from Mai on the floor and watched her daughter play with her plush doggie.

"She's just too cute!" Mai happily took snapshots of the little girl as she dropped the plush dog and started crawling towards her mother with a happy grin. Natsuki was sitting cross-legged with her arms bracing herself on either side. A bright smile was on her lips as Nina crawled up to her, and was lightly tugging on her loose pajama pants leg. Mai took another picture of this too. "Oh I can't wait to send this to Chie-chan and Aoi-chan! They'll love it for sure!"

Feeling awkward, like a giant sweat drop was hanging above her head, Natsuki exhaled in exasperation at her best friend. "Mai, I thought we went over this. Kuga Natsuki is dead. You can't just go around, showing people we know my pictures when I'm supposed to be dead. It just isn't right."

Huffing at Natsuki's serious tone, the redhead looked at her friend incredulously. "What's not right is you pretending to be dead, Natsuki-chan. Do you know how much grief you cause Mikoto-chan and me? Just think about all the people you know and care about you too." Holding her hand out and naming each person by dramatically counting off each name as she did so. "Like Myself and Mikoto-chan, and Chie-chan, and Aoi-chan, and Nao-chan, and Shizuru-san."

Before the busty redhead could continue, the young mother waved her hand as if swatting the list of people that grieved her. "Come on Mai! You and I both know that's not true. That list you've got going there couldn't care less if I died and my body _was_ found." Seeing the hurt look come across lilac eyes, the cobalt haired woman quickly amended herself. "Well besides you and Mikoto anyways. We both know that Chie and Aoi are rumormongers. They'd only be interested because it's new news. Nao probably wouldn't have thought much about it. And Shizuru….she stopped caring a long time ago."

Shaking her head, orange locks swayed with the motion. "That's a lie Natsuki-chan. Mikoto-chan and I care for you, you are part of our family, and you know that. Chie-chan and Aoi-chan are good friends, and they were honestly upset to hear about that accident and supposed 'death.'" Offering a lopsided smile, the redhead shrugged, "and don't try to deny it, I know you called Nao-chan and told her you were alright right after you called me."

Shrugging in response, Natsuki said nothing, and instead gave her full attention to her daughter in her lap. Pulling the baby bag over, forest green eyes searched for the baby brush and pulled it out of the bag. "Of course I called Nao, I also called Alyssa too. But I called you first. And I asked all three of you guys then, not to tell anyone. I'm back in Japan now, but I still expect you not to tell anyone."

Lavender eyes watched the fair skinned woman brush the child's hair softly before closing and sighing. "Have you at least told Shizuru-san?" The raven haired woman said nothing for a long moment, and sighing deeply, Mai shook her head again. Natsuki is such an idiot sometimes she thought to herself. "I told you before, countless times even. Shizuru had pressing matters to attend to, and so she wasn't available for a time. She did come looking for you, you know. But you had already left for America. Of course I haven't seen her since then, but I know she still cares about you."

"Mai, I left for America during our second year of high school. You said she came for graduation. That's two years Mai. It took her two years to try to contact me. During those two years she never answered her phone when I called, she never answered any of my letters. Heck she wouldn't even meet me when I went to her house in Kyoto." Putting away the brush, jade eyes closed dejectedly, "She's already decided for the both of us long ago that she didn't want an 'us.' She didn't want to be apart of my life, and she didn't want me apart of hers. So why would she care? It's because…she doesn't Mai."

Normally Mai was used to Natsuki's angry rant. The blue haired beauty always exploded when the topic of Shizuru came up. There was always shouting, and cussing, and screaming. So it greatly troubled the cook to see the sad acceptance, the calm admission, and the dull forest green eyes. It was like she just gave up. Looking from the young mother sitting next to her critically, then to the baby cooing playfully in Natsuki's lap, lavender eyes narrowed. "I know you feel that Shizuru-san betrayed you, but she is still your treasured person. After I told you she came to graduation 7 years ago, have you at least tried to talk to Shizuru-san, Natsuki? Have you at least tried to contact her, at least once?_" Did you tell her you've found someone else?_

"No. I have not called Shizuru…what's the point. We've both moved on with our lives, Mai. She…left me. Just like my father." Steeling forest green eyes, Mai saw an unyielding determination spark in those deep evergreen orbs. "I just want to start anew, and move on. I don't want to think, talk about, or meet anyone from Kuga Natsuki's past. I am Natsuki Kruger now, I've told you before. So please Mai…aside from the few people I've called to let them know I'm alright, I don't want anyone else to know about me…or Nina."

"I only plan to be in Japan for two weeks. After spending some time with you guys and Alyssa, we'll be heading back."

Mai said nothing for a long time. There was nothing left to say. Natsuki was being stubborn, and an idiot on her opinion. But most of all, she wasn't being fair. She wasn't being fair to herself, or to their friends, and especially to Shizuru, Mai thought.

* * *

It was with a sigh of relief that Natsuki finally drove away from Mai's apartment complex later that morning. It was not that she hated being with Mai, it was more like her redheaded friend could be a little too much of a busy-body, mothering-hen type of person. It was nice to know someone cared, and still cared about her, but gah! It was so annoying some times!

Evergreen eyes looked into the rearview mirror at the form of her sleeping baby with a lopsided smile. Nina was such a good child. Well behaved and with a good, steady temperament. Natsuki silently thanked the other half of Nina's genetic make-up fondly for that, before she frowned at the thought of the other half of Nina's genes sadly. That person was out of reach, and it was better that she not remind herself of Nina's other parent. She silently vowed to push the mental image of Nina's other parent out of her mind, and focus on the road ahead.

The distance to the hotel was made shortly after Natsuki rented a sleek little silver Honda. It took about 45 minutes to drive from Mai's building to the Fuji Hotel. Signaling, the sliver car turned into the large, luxurious driveway of the very popular landmark hotel.

A hotel was a dime a dozen in the busy city of Tokyo. However this hotel was one of the oldest and most prestigious of the competition. Modest in size compared to the newer, grander hotels, this hotel featured beautiful gardens and vast lands. It was first erected when the area was still considered the suburbs of the neighboring district, and still quite a travel to Tokyo's busy downtown center. However time and the continual growth of the city had finally reached the beautiful area and assimilated the hotel as part of the Northern Tokyo business district. Nevertheless over the years, the upkeep and renovations of the landmark hotel kept its business constant.

The clientele the hotel drew always enjoyed the 'traditional' feel of the veteran hotel, and the familiarity of the hotel's name, one which has been and still is, one of the leading names in Japan's industry. _Fuji Hotel_ was a name that could be trusted. It was a name of stability. It was the name stylized in big bold Western letters followed by the traditional Kanji, engraved on the large slab of polished black marble greeting all that drove into the spacious hotel grounds.

Pulling up to the curb, Natsuki parked right behind a black mini Hummer. The Hummer in front started to pull away and left before Natsuki had unbuckled her seatbelt.

Getting out of the car, the indigo haired woman was met by a bellhop that offered his assistance with the luggage. Ignoring the slight blush the young man had in her presence, Natsuki popped up trunk, and allowed the blond haired man to get the bags. Meanwhile Natsuki rounded to the back seat and gently took out a slumbering Nina from the child's car seat. The bellhop had already removed the luggage, and was moving towards the large glass double doors. A valet came and took Natsuki's car to drive in back to the parking lot. As the young mother walked towards the heavy doors, the doorman smiled warmly at her. "Welcome to Fuji Hotel, Miss."

Glancing around, Natsuki noticed that everything was very convenient and professional. The staff was well groomed, their uniforms were pressed and neat, they were polite and seemed helpful too, even the hotel looked magnificent. She was impressed.

The automatic doors opened and Natsuki made her way to the reception desk. Checking in was easy, there were some concerns about her not checking in yesterday, but that was easily cleared up since she had called the night before. Picking up her keycard, Natsuki made her way to the bank of elevators and stepped in. She was so tired, and couldn't wait to hit the bed for a nap. Hopefully she would be well rested enough to meet with Alyssa in a few hours.

* * *

_"Didn't you know?" Mai's clear voice echoed in surprise. The busty carrot top was staring at her incredulously. It was graduation day, as a sea of students in their shinny satin robes milled about before the ceremony started. Mai was among them. The cool breeze kicked up a torrent of sakura petals that seemed to swirl around the two._

_"What you did was too cruel. It was heartless." Mikoto's accused as she clutched Mai's hand, an action that did not go unnoticed, and only served to induce guilt, but it was hidden well. "When you abandoned her like that, she just fell apart." Golden eyes bore into her soul, daring her to contradict what they've said. After a moment, the younger could no longer keep eye contact, and finally looked away in a huff, with her cheeks puffed out. Exhaling loudly, and running a shaky hand through spiky black hair, Mikoto turned to lead Mai away. "I don't think she ever really got over it. Over you. She left to America last year."_

_They left her behind. She left her behind. Shizuru never felt so cold before. She never felt so lost before._

_She was still so lost._

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly open to take in the surroundings of the familiar room. It was mid-morning, and the sun was already pooling into the penthouse from the large bay windows. Not bothering to look at the other person that shared the bed with her, the young woman closed her tired eyes for a few moments. She never seemed to get enough rest, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from work. It was practically the only thing she lived for. So slowly rising from the bed, she silently gathered fresh new clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

Refreshed, the young women skipped breakfast as she made her way to the entrance. Gathering her purse, briefcase, and coat, the honey haired woman exited the apartment. Her ride was waiting downstairs by now, and she would have to hurry to get to her office building before her Executive Manager exploded at her late absence.

The front door was shut with a soft click. The other occupant in the large bed heard the young woman leave, but did not protest and rolled over to continue sleeping. They would meet up again later that day. They always did.

The young business woman entered the lobby, and was instantly greeted by several staff members. "Good morning, Fujino-sama." Many of the staff bowed low to her as she passed by showing their respect. She was the heir of the large Fuji Corporation after all, and many of the hotel staff and personnel recognized her. Returning the greetings, although not as deep a bow, Shizuru smiled at them politely before she exited the building and entered the waiting black mini Hummer.

As soon as Shizuru slid into the back seat of the Hummer, her driver, Takeda Masashi-han, gently shut the door for her. The young business woman took no notice as a sliver Honda pulled up behind them. Takeda entered the Hummer, and they pulled out, not noticing a young mother step out of the car behind them.

The drive to Fuji Corporation, Tokyo District Office was filled with polite conversation. They exchanged greetings and talked about the weather, but it was mostly uneventful. They had both gone to Fuuka Academy together, even graduated in the same class. However they did not have much in common, save the same love interest, yet that was years ago. They had stayed good friends, even though one employed the other, it only added to the dynamics of their odd little friendship.

They arrived at their destination after 15 minutes. Thanking Takeda for the safe drive, Shizuru stepped out of the mini tank, and was immediately assaulted by a young woman with auburn hair. It was her personal secretary, Miya Chochette. The young woman stormed up to her laid back boss and insisted the taller woman follow her quickly.

The young woman, with pale violet eyes and copper colored hair, lightly pushed and urged her boss to quickly enter the office building. Something which was always a task as the slightly older woman only leisurely strolled about. "Fujino-san, please, we have to hurry. _Artemis Foundation's_ representative is here, and she has been waiting for over an hour already!"

"Ara, ara…Is that so? I do not recall scheduling an appointment with them." Despite the rush that the young secretary tried to imply, Shizuru was anything but rushed. The crimsoned eyed heir smiled politely and waved to several co-worked and staff alike as she entered the building at the usual time she arrived, 10:30am.

"That's because we didn't. I told them your schedule was full this month and the next 3 months too. But she just showed up!" The redhead was clearly annoyed and at her wits end. "She's been nothing but a hassle the entire time! I swear, Fujino-san, that's the problem with these businesses representatives! They have no sense of manners!"

Chuckling lightly, the taller woman lightly patted the tense secretary. "Do not trouble yourself so Miya-han, it is bad for your complexion." The younger woman blushed cutely, but continued on fuming at the rudeness of the rep.

By the time they reached Shizuru's private office, on the top level of the 27 story office building, they were met by the Artemis Foundation's rep.

When the young woman saw the two silently walking towards her, she energetically rushed out to meet them halfway. "Hi! It is so great to meet you!" The young girl gushed as she bowed very formally towards Shizuru. "My name is Yumemiya, Arika. I am the representative for Artemis Foundation, and would like to invite you to our base of operations today! I will be your official guide for the day, so please feel free to ask me any questions you may wish. And I know that you are a very busy person, Fujino-san, so if you would please, the sooner we leave, the sooner we will return!"

Although the young blue eyed woman spoke with an upbeat attitude, and a huge smile, Miya was annoyed beyond belief. She was hoping her boss would tear into the over-hyper ditz for not scheduled an appointment like normal people do. Heck, this girl didn't even take the hint that they didn't want to meet with her at all! The current fact of the matter at hand is that this Yumemiya person had just completely disrespected Fujino-san by showing up without an appointment. And that can not be tolerated.

All thoughts of a well deserved scolding was quickly tossed out the window for Miya, as light lavender eyes watched her boss falter and succumb to her weakness: pretty or cute women. Shizuru began to flirt. Miya palmed her face at the sight. Sometimes her boss could be just as annoying.

"Ara…it is a pleasure to meet you Yumemiya-han. Had I known Artemis Foundation had such a cute representative, I would have scheduled an appointment to visit long ago." Giving a playful wink, Shizuru was delighted by the blush she had gained from the rep.

The Artemis rep sputtered and blushed as the Fuji Corp CEO lightly cupped her cheek and gazed intently into her clear robin blue eyes. Arika felt like she was swimming in those dark depths of red for an eternity before a cough caught her attention, and she pulled away with a dark blush.

"I see you've already met the rep sent here by Artemis." The stern voice of the Executive Manager sounded from behind the group.

Also stepping back a little, Shizuru stood up straight as she turned a charming smile towards her second in command. "Good morning Maria-han. You are just the person I wanted to see."

Frowning deeply, the blond haired woman regarded Shizuru and the rep wearily. "If it has to do with meeting the Artemis Foundation in your stead, you will have to excuse me as I am currently busy with other important business."

"True I know that Maria-han is very busy indeed." Shizuru's head nodded in contemplation and understanding, red eyes looking intently at the older woman with care. Maria Graceburt has been with the company for 16 years. She was a good, hard worker, and knew Shizuru well. Most of Shizuru's early memories of visiting her father at the office building included meeting a then young intern Maria. Now Maria was in her mid thirties, and still very loyal to the company, but above all, loyal to the Fujino family.

"Maria-san only takes care of the very big, complicated, and difficult job. Therefore I thought it would be nice for Maria-han to take this assignment and relax in the mountains of Japan for a day." The proposition was delivered with such a sweet sway of words, a melodic tone of voice, and coupled with a very charismatic smile. Most found it difficult to say no to.

However Maria Graceburt was not like most people. Looking straight at the CEO, unmoved, and un-swayed by the proposition, the Executive Manager replied with a flat tone of voice. "No." After many years of practice and experience in dealing with the young heir, she has learned to never waver when it comes to Shizuru. However she also knew when to bend, and when to be strict, but the most important thing the blonde mentor learned, was to ignored the pout her young charge gave her. "Yumemiya-san has come to escort you personally, Shizuru-san. Please do not disappoint our future clients by not showing up."

Smiling every so politely, the brunette nodded her head at the older woman's rebuff and watched her walk away into her own office. Maria-han was right of course, Shizuru mentally sighed. It was so difficult to get out of jobs she didn't want to do with Maria-han. For a moment she wished she had a second in command like Suzushiro Haruka, then she wouldn't have to deal with such unpleasant business meetings. A small smile spread across soft features at that thought. If she was wishing for the impossible and the unlikely, then she might as well wish for the thing she wanted most, she reasoned to herself.

Stopping that train of thought right there, Shizuru turned her gaze to the shorter woman in front of her. "Ara ara…It appears that it will only be the three of us going then."

"EH?!" Miyu half shouted as the declaration of her boss. "How did I get roped into going on this business trip too?!"

* * *

Takeda drove the Hummer as the three women sat in back. Arika was more than happy to talk about anything and everything. Shizuru was amused by the young rep, Miya was not. The drive from Tokyo to the Artemis Foundation building took one hour and twenty minutes.

The small group parked at the west side of the 10 story building. They were in the suburbs, just outside Tokyo city's limits. The Artemis building was easily one of the tallest buildings in the area, surrounded by other facilities and smaller parking lots. In all there were 5 buildings in the area, the main office and research building, two housing buildings for the staff and employees, a science lab, and the large parking garage. As the group moved from the parking garage, they followed Arika to the main Artemis building. Climbing the concert steps of the large steel and glass structure, the three women were met by another woman with strawberry-red hair and glasses. Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance as a petite foot impatiently tapped away on the concert floor.

"Irina-chan!" The youngest of the group shouted, and flew to the spectacle wearing woman for a tight embrace. "Wow, you left the lab, how rare! I knew today was special!"

Irina quirked a smile at her long time friend, and slightly bowed to the other two women. "I'm sorry you had to endure a drive up here with her as your guild. The ride must have been hell." Earning an amused chuckle, a smirk, and a slap on the shoulder, from the various women present, Irina stepped forward and extended a hand. "My name is Irina Woods. I am the director of the Science Research Facilities here at Artemis. It will be my pleasure working with you two in the following months."

"Fujino, Shizuru." Shaking the young scientist's hand firmly, she winked playfully. "A pleasure indeed."

Miya rolled her pale lavender eyes and shook hands with the redhead. "Miya Chochette, please don't mind my boss, she's always like this."

Coughing to hide her blush, Irina motioned them to enter the building. The young scientist held the large glass door open for the others to walk through, and lead the group to the front reception desk in the large airy lobby. The floor was of tile garnet, a rich sandy color that matched well with the dark accents of black steel trim of the interior. Walking a little ways they entered the lobby area, which was completely free of obstruction, and one could see all the floors going up to the roof of the 10 story building. Each floor had an escalator and railings that went around the entire lobby. There were also two elevator shafts to the back of the reception desk, both made of heavy reinforced glass and titanium. It is a beautiful building.

They were met by the head receptionist sitting behind the large circular desk.

Gray eyes took in the sight of a beautiful goddess approach the desk in awe. Standing to meet the divine woman before her, the woman behind the reception desk straightened out her white business suit. "Welcome to Artemis Foundation. My name is Tomoe Marguerite. How may I be of service to you?"

Hands were shaken, and introductions made before Arika lead the two women from Fuji Corp towards the glass elevator. Gray eyes never left the retreating form of the chestnut haired woman that captured her interest, even as the glass elevator went up the steel shaft to the top floor. When the three women finally exited the elevator, the receptionist finally looked away. Golden eyes were staring at her with amusement as a sly smile graced the lips of the slightly shorter researcher.

Huffing and tossing the longer locks of her teal hair back, Tomoe regarded her fellow employee with annoyance. Arching a finely groomed brow, she said nothing as the shorter woman only leaned closer. "You'd better leave that one alone, Tiger. As pretty as she maybe, she's already taken." Ignoring the receptionist's scowl, Irina shrugged. "I wonder who the lucky person is that managed to garb Fujino-san. It was a rather impressive ring, wasn't it?"

* * *

Arika lead Shizuru and Miya to large office on the 10th floor. Opening up the heavy oak doors, the sapphire eyed woman motioned them to enter the large reception area. There was a desk, which Arika told them she worked at, two black leather sofas, a coffee table, and a glorious view of Artemis Foundation's grounds and lush green trees.

Crossing the waiting area, the three walked up to the second set of large stained oak doors. There was a few taps, and the door opened. They entered and were greeted by the sight of a beautiful pale woman with light blue hair, and red emotionless eyes.

Shizuru instantly recognized Miyu Greer, and looking past the stoic woman, Shizuru also noticed Alyssa Searss conversing on a cell phone. The younger blonde woman was smiling as she spoke, and waved to the three new people that entered the spacious office. Bright blue eyes danced as a part of the conversation was heard by all in the room.

"--I understand, N. Kruger-san…… No, it's alright, I'm just glad you have finally returned to Japan…… Yes, almost two years…… Tomorrow would be great. What time would you be by? Or should I come pick you up? …… Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Smiling brightly, Alyssa closed the cell phone and grinned brightly at Miyu. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Miyu returned a small smile. She was truly happy for her young charge. "That is wonderful Alyssa-Ojou-sama."

Smiling pleasantly at the three slightly older women, Alyssa stood up and walked over to greet them. They shook hands, and headed towards the black leather sofas in the office. Arika left to get coffee as Shizuru and Miya, settled opposite Alyssa and Miyu.

Each with coffee in hand, they sat on the leather sofas, as Arika left to finish some of her paperwork, but assured them she would be happy to help if needed. Waving the secretary off, Alyssa smiled at the two business woman from Fuji Corp. "I am so glad you were able to attend Fujino-san. Arika has told me that your schedule has been packed for quite some time now. We are very lucky indeed you have spared us some of your precious time."

Smiling politely Shizuru nodded to the little girl opposite her and took a sip of the coffee. Alyssa Searss was in her early twenties, but due to her petite stature and round face, she looked to be in her teens. She was still very cute. "But of course, Alyssa-han. Indeed my schedule is rather busy for the time being, but I believe my Executive Manager will be able to handle things for the time being."

"I see, I will be to the point then, and not waste your time any longer than needs be." Placing a manila folder on the coffee table, Alyssa stared into deep crimson orbs which was speckled with amber, and shined with a rich color. "The purpose Artemis Foundation has contacted and requested an interview with Fuji Corporations, is to propose a business deal. We have a project we are currently working on, and require two sponsors, in order for the project to be allowed to proceed by JND. Suzushiro Inc. has agreed to sponsor us, and Haruka-san has recommended you as the second sponsor. Inside that manila folder you will find the project details, the staff that will head the project, along with their information and records. You will also find our expectations from you, and what you can expect from us from this partnership, along with the contract, and all the legal paperwork. I do not expect a decision today, but I would hope you would consider our offer."

The polite smile never left the chestnut-haired woman's face as she listen to the young woman sitting across from her. Nodding when appropriate, Shizuru considered the proposal. They were asking for funding, credibility, and the backing of two business giants: Suzushiro Inc. and Fuji Corp. They were two of the largest, leading companies in Japan, and the entire Asia area. Curious as to why Artemis Foundation needed such prominent businesses backing them, and why the Japanese National Defense required them to have sponsors, Shizuru picked up the manila folder and read the title.

**Project: MAID**

**M**ulti-purpose **A**ssistant-type **I**ndependent **D**roid.

* * *

AN: The name Nina is a baby girl name. The name Nina comes from the English origin. In English the meaning of the name Nina is: Favor; grace. Variant of Ann or Anne: A variant of Hannah introduced to Britain in the 13th century. .com/list/American_Baby_Names/Nina/details/

Revised May, 2010


	4. Chapter 4

My Musume

Chapter Four

* * *

_It was strange. After the HiME festival, it seemed everything went back to normal. As if it never happened. It must have been Mashiro's doing, Natsuki thought in awe, as the students and teachers moved about with no recollection of ever evacuating the campus. Or of the strange happenings that occurred last year._

_It was autumn, and the new school year has stated. The students were eager, and the teachers were excited for the new term. Everyone seems to be moving on, bustling about, except for one._

_Natsuki remained motionless. She stood stationary as she started hard at the Fuuka Academy main entrance._

_Things have changed. She wasn't the same. She didn't belong here. There was nothing to tie her down, as she felt this overwhelming feeling of being lost at sea. Drifting away._

_"Natsuki~!" turning to the source of noise, the raven haired teen saw Mai and Mikoto rush up to her. She didn't have time to avoid the on coming embrace, and although she outwardly grimaced at the contact, she was grateful for the presence that held her._

_Someone was better than no one, she reasoned._

* * *

Hanging up the standard hotel phone, Natsuki glanced at the atomic clock. It was past noon, and her original plan to visit Alyssa for lunch had to be canceled since she had over slept. Now the young CEO was busy with business matters for the rest of the day. The younger sibling had had expressed her regret that their lunch appointment had to be moved to tomorrow, but she had also mentioned something about a new project that she wanted to discuss with her older sister in person tomorrow as well. Tomorrow afternoon. Natsuki smiled to herself.

The though of tomorrow made her feel excited and restless. It has been almost two years since she has seen her little sister. Alyssa had visited Natsuki several times during the past eight years that she was away in America. The last visit was over two years ago, and judging from the New Year's card that Alyssa and Miyu had sent; Alyssa had grown a little taller.

Walking over to the napping child, Natsuki checked up on her for a moment. Satisfied that Nina wasn't too hot or too cold, the young mother set about unpacking their belongings. When they had arrived at the hotel earlier that morning, Nina was so energetic she played around all morning exploring the new hotel room. Although Natsuki was very tired, she was able to watch over Nina until she fell asleep from exhaustion. They both were able to get a few hours of sleep before the young mother awoke to discover it was past noon, and she had to make a call to her sister. Nina was still sleeping peacefully to which her mother was very grateful because it allowed her some time to unpack and get settled. They would be in Japan for two weeks, and depending on what Alyssa wanted to discuss with her, they may or may not, stay longer. Natsuki didn't mind the thought of staying longer. If she was honest with herself she would stay and never leave Japan again. Doing so would be better for Nina, as she could grow up close to her aunty Alyssa and Miyu, and even all her Godparents. It would be the best for Nina in the long run to be around so many good friends, so Natsuki reasoned. It would be better for her too.

As the young mother put the last of her clothing into the dresser, her cell phone started vibrating in her stonewashed denim jeans. Reaching for the device, emerald eyes stared at the caller ID. **Yuuki Nao** was displayed on the slim little device. Pushing the accept button, Natsuki brought the cell phone to her ear as she continued to fold and put away her clothes.

"Hey Lupus!" Nao's nickname for Natsuki made her smirk. Things never change. Well actually some things did change. Nao had stopped calling her 'pup' as she has stopped called her 'spider.' The new names were much more mature as they both though, and definitely cooler sounding. The change was good, and welcomed. Especially since in the need of precaution over the few months past, it was needed and preferred that they use the nick names over the phone, as one never knew who could be listening in.

"What's up Araneae?" Although Mai was her best friend, and Alyssa was her sister, Natsuki actually talked with Nao the most out of the three. They were all good friends, but Nao was different, Natsuki often reasoned to herself. If Mai was Natsuki's best friend, then Nao would be her most trusted. Mai would often be the one to sympathize, where as only Nao could empathize with Natsuki. Alyssa was family, thus she received all of Natsuki's unconditional love, but unconditional love did not always equal to airtime on the phone. So often if either Mai or Alyssa wanted an update on Natsuki's life abroad, they would have to ask Nao, or just call the raven-haired woman themselves. It was not because the young scientist did not want to talk them, but because Alyssa was her younger sister, Natsuki never wanted her to know about all of her misdealing, and the uglier side of her. For if Alyssa knew what a horrible person her sister really was, she would not love her as much, Natsuki reasoned, and Mai was often busy trying to support the entire world on her shoulders. Natsuki has often witnessed her lavender-eyed friend beating herself up about things out of her control, and chided the redhead about it, but Mai was determined to help everyone close to her no matter what. Thus the raven haired woman did not want to add the weight of her problems to her best friend's already full plate. That often left Nao.

Nao was different because she knew how ugly the world really is, and unlike Mai, she didn't try to go out and save everyone. She didn't believe in that. Nao believed that if you couldn't take care of your own shit, then you were screwed. It was easier to talk to Nao, they often thought along the same lines, and although neither would ever admit it, they both felt relieved after talking to the other. It was a comradeship that they could entrust their lives to, and know they were not alone. It was a feeling of kindred spirits what would last eons.

Thus the order of importance of each woman was represented on Natsuki's cell phone. Speed dial number 4 was Alyssa, number 3 was Tokiha Mai, and number 2 was Yuuki Nao. Speed dial number 1 had not been in use for over eight years. Nevertheless it still contained the deactivated phone number of Fujino Shizuru.

"Ugh, you finally come back to Japan, and you're staying in Tokyo!" came Nao's slightly annoyed voice through the slim phone. "Tell me again where the logic in all this is? I thought you said you wanted to 'disappear for a while?' You'll meet everyone you're trying to avoid over there. But I guess when you said 'hide out in the open,' what you really meant was disappear in the most populated city in the world!"

Chuckling, the raven haired woman closed the dresser and headed out to the kitchenette to get a water bottle. She listened to Nao's sensual voice talk the entire time. "Disappear is what I had hopped, not get trampled under foot."

Nao chuckled briefly before she sarcastically replied in amusement, "Then perhaps you should have come to Nagoya like I suggested. Either way, it comes with the territory. Anyways, what are you doing tonight? Are you going to see Alyssa-chan?"

"No, she's stuck in business meetings all day. I'll see her tomorrow afternoon though." Gulping some water, Natsuki sat on one of the dinning chairs. "Wanna go?"

"I'll pass. Saw them last month for a job—it didn't go too well, so I'd rather lay low for a bit."

"Now that's odd. You've never screwed up on a job before. Neither has Alyssa-chan."

"Hump. No need to tell me! It was this bastard, Nguyễn Bảo in the JND. I sear, Lupus! If I still had my CHILD I'd kick that asshole so far he'd fall off the damn planet!"

"Oh…?" Although Nao couldn't see it, Natsuki's face was that of amusement.

"Hell yes! Alyssa wanted some information to get her new project started, and everything was going really smooth too. But then Nguyễn Bảo—the prick—decides he doesn't want to support after all, and the project slams into a brick wall! If Akira wasn't so opposed to killing, I'd pay whatever she wanted to assassinate the backstabbing bastard."

"He was your contact."

"Yea… Although from what Miyu's told me, Alyssa-chan is working on a loophole, so the project should get the 'go-a-head' soon."

"That's…good."

"You're so excited I can hear the enthusiasm leaking out of my phone as we speak."

"Idiot, I don't even know what this project is. What do you want me to do? Jump for joy? Well woo-hoo." Twirling her finger around in a circular motion, Natsuki knew Nao couldn't see the action, but she did it anyways.

"Well anyways, what are you doing tonight then? If you're not meeting up with the blonde terror until tomorrow afternoon, we should go out and get smashed, it'll be like old times."

Frowning at the idea of going out and leaving Nina unprotected, Natsuki shook her head, still gazing at Nina sleeping in the other room. "Pass, we're not in the clear yet."

"Pffh! It's been 6 months since you've taken out that bastard from Schwartz. I think you're in the clear Luu."

"No, he was just the messenger, the director. I'm sure they could have easily replaced him. The company is still out there and operating, and as long as they continue searching for Nina and me, we're not in the clear."

"Hai, hai…well whatever… if you don't want to go bar hopping with me, then just bring the kid over. She better be cute too, Luu! I wanna see why you've got a whole organization hell-bend on getting you and the little monster."

Although Natsuki knew Nao was joking, as the younger woman's voice was that of sarcastic jest, the young mother scowled. "Don't call her that. Don't ever call Nina that again." Spoken in upmost seriousness, she was determined to lay it down now. No one was ever going to Nina a monster. It was too close for comfort.

There was a long pause on the other side of the conversation, even though Natsuki's voice never rose higher than normal, the finality and sternness of her voice silenced Nao for a few moments. However the younger woman was only silenced for a few moments before she chuckled and the serious mood was lifted. "Eh…what can I say, I'm curious to see this kid. Who's the father anyways? The lucky bastard."

"Hump. The hell I'd tell you that. I didn't then, and I won't now."

Nao chucked in a way that made Natsuki visualize the redhead's smirk, as the younger of the two continued on. "Well then…I'll just have to use my own ways now won't I? Either way, I will find out the identity of the father. You can count on it. Unless….even you don't know the father's identity? My, my, my…I never would have guessed that Natsuki-chan would be one to get nailed on a one night stand."

"Shut up Nao. I know who Nina's other parent is. We've known each other for years even!"

"Oh ho? Someone I know?"

Natsuki didn't answer, although Nao couldn't see her, she was trying to hold in a bright red blush, and was failing miserably. She just knew the shorter redhead was grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"It is someone I know!" Nao laughed riotously at the discovery.

"SHUT UP NAO!!" Unfortunately, the shout was too loud and Nina awoke and began to cry. Palming her face, Natsuki tucked the cell phone between her ear and left shoulder. She quickly walked to Nina and picked her up, rubbing her back to calm the girl.

Hearing the baby cry over the phone, Nao's raucous laugher slowly died down to a deep chuckle. "Okay, okay…I'll drop it…for now. But why don't you two come over?"

There was a loud exhale into the phone before the emerald eyed woman answered. "Fine! I'll call you when we get there."

"Wonderful. I'll see you later then Luu Luu."

"Yeah…later Araneae."

Dropping the cell phone, Natsuki was able to quell her daughter. After a feeding and changing, they set out to see Nao. Natsuki packed Nina's bag and everything they would need for the trip, she also packed a few photos she brought with her to take along too. Casting one final look around the hotel room, making sure she didn't forget anything, and left nothing too important, Natsuki shut the door.

Nina's bright amber eyes looked up at her mother from the stroller as they made their way down the hall to the elevator. Every once in a while there would be people that would peek their head in and coo at her, but Nina was unconcerned. She knew her mother would protect her, she always has.

It has always been difficult traveling with Nina in her stroller Natsuki mused. Where ever they would go, there would always be someone wanting to gush over her baby, or use Nina as an excuse to flirt with her. Honestly! You would think they would stay away because I have a baby. Damned idiots.

They only traveled from their room to the lobby, and 3 people had already approached her. It wouldn't be so bad if they could just keep walking, but they had to wait for the valet to bring the car around, so now a fourth person was currently annoying the young mother.

It was the receptionist, a young woman with short blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Her name tag read _Minami Ho_, and she just wouldn't go away.

Now if the person just said that Nina was cute, or precious, or anything along those lines, and then walk away, Natsuki would just smile, thank them and be done with it as she continued on. However because she had to wait for the valet, she had so stay in the lobby, and fell prey to the receptionist. True, Minami cooed at Nina, and was polite enough not to touch her, but she still lingered too long in Natsuki's opinion.

Minami for her part was honestly charmed by Nina. The little girl was so cute with her cute little green sun-dress, and yellow socks. She had a jade bow and ribbon tied to her hair, and big bright amber-red eyes looked questioningly up at her. She was so adorable! Smiling brightly, Minami introduced herself to the young mother. "My name is Ho Minami. You have a very cute daughter Miss…."

"Kruger. Her name is Nina." Nodding to her daughter. She heard the receptionist repeat her daughter's name with a smile, and choose to ignore it. Natsuki began to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for her car.

If possible, the blonde woman's smile grew larger, and she seemed excited about something that didn't sit well with the raven-haired mother. For a moment, Natsuki was worried that her cover was blown, but then quickly dismissing her concerns, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kruger-san." Blue eyes sparkled with the knowledge of their names, before they moved pass the beautiful family and saw the valet drive up in a silver Honda. The young mother turned to leave then, after saying a quick goodbye. Minami bowed on reflex, a smile still on her face as she whispered to herself. "Have a wonderful day, _Kuga-san._"

* * *

_"We should get married." The slightly taller woman with gray eyes said. Two hours ago she had stumbled into Shizuru's apartment a mess. Now in a calmer mood, she radiated gloom. Slowly swirling the wine in the large crystal goblet, gray eyes focused on the churning liquid. "It would be the most convenient thing, after all."_

_Shizuru took a light sip of her wine, mostly to buy time and formulate a response to the abrupt conversation. "Indeed it would be. But why would Anh-chin want to marry me? You are truly a wonderful friend, but you need not sacrifice your happiness for me. I wouldn't want to come between you, and your love in America."_

_Grimacing a bit, Anh quickly drained the rest of the wine in one gulp. Sighing tiredly as she placed the crystal atop the coffee table, she spoke tightly. "There is no one waiting for me anymore. It seems I've lost my one true love," scowling bitterly as she rubbed tired eyes, "to her best friend. Honestly I should have seen it coming." This was the first time Anh has spoken about it, and she felt like a damn opened up, and now she couldn't stop. It was frustrating, and embarrassing. But at least she knew Shizuru would't judge her. They were close friends, inseparable in the past few months really._

_Nodding in understanding, Shizuru waited patiently for Anh to continue. She knew her friend had seemed more down than usual lately, but she didn't think it was relationship issues. However she should have known. Anh was flirtatious, it was a given; she loved the attention. So it was rare for her to become attached to any one person, let alone fall in love. _But when she does fall in love, she loves deeply._ They were so very similar in that regard, though neither would admit to it._

_"You should have seen her, Zuru, she's such a workaholic! You both would have got along great." Smiling fondly, Anh continued in a soft voice. "We've been together for almost ten years, and I was so sure we'd get our happy ending." Frowning now, Anh refused to make eye contact. "She refused to come to Japan with me, and still does. She says she can't leave her work -- 'it's too important' she says! Can you believe that? She chooses work over me?!....but really, I think she just doesn't want to leave because she'll end up leaving that __best friend__ of hers."_

_Ignoring the bitterness and resentment from the gray eyed woman, Shizuru tried to ease the brunette. "Ara ara...you did say her work was important to her, did you not? You both have been together for a long time, surely you can work things out."_

_"It's not that simple..." Anh sighed as she leaned back, deeper into the leather couch. "...if it was just her work that was getting in the way, it wouldn't be an issue." Shizuru made a noncommittal sound, and the taller woman looked back towards the Fuji heiress in a solemn manner. "Shizuru, she's having her best friend's child!"_

_Although she was shocked, the emotion didn't show of Shizuru's face. She could now understand why her long time friend was in the mood she was in. However she could offer no advice or words of condolences to the distressed woman before her. So she stayed silent._

_"It makes me wonder how long she has been betraying me. She always said they were just friends, and nothing more. But they were always together. At first I thought it strange that she would always find ways and reasons to hang out together. But they always told me it was friendship and nothing more! Now look! They've gone and got pregnant!" Hunching over and cradling her head, Anh ran her fingers through her short hair in frustration. "Even now...she still refuses to come back to me. I would take her back, Shizuru, I would in an instant. But she doesn't want me."_

_Time seemed to stretch on between the friends as neither spoke. Anh with her head in her hands, and Shizuru knowing that nothing she could say would help, kept silent._

_"We should get married." Anh said again, voiced in finality as she rested her elbows on her silken slacks. The white shirt she wore was rumpled and creased, much like her exterior at the moment. "You have to be married before you're thirty anyways, otherwise you will lose your inheritance, and the company will go to your deadbeat cousin. Besides, you're parents like me well enough. Thank god they're finally over you being gay. So we should do it."_

_Frowning lightly, Shizuru took another sip of her dark red wine. It was always quite annoying the way Anh would nitpick at her issues. Tonight she just wanted to help her friend out, not analyze her own problems. "I am only twenty-seven, I still have a few years left. I do not wish to be a burden to Anh-chin, so please do not worry about me. It seems you have already enough to worry about; so do not waste your worry on me."_

_Chuckling lightly, the darker brunette refilled her glass as she looked at her friend again. "We aren't getting any younger Zuru-chan." The resignation in her once clear voice was disturbing. The resignation in gray eyes spoke of defeat, as the playful and witty shine were absent. It made Shizuru pause._

_"Don't you think it would feel like marrying a sibling?" Shizuru asked softly. She had no desire to continue the conversation. She thought she was doing good so far, she still had time, so she didn't want to think about it. The question was answered by another chuckle, as Anh was already more than a little tipsy, and quite exhausted by the looks of her._

_"Does it matter? Are you waiting for someone?" Anh asked curiously. Shizuru spent the most time with her, and so everyone thought they were dating, although they weren't. However Shizuru never mentioned dating, or even liking anyone, in a romantic manner. She kept herself busy to avoid getting close to people. Anh knew because she has seen Shizuru do so all the time, so the ruby eyed woman never had many close friends. So when the young business woman answered in a crisp negative, Anh couldn't help but wonder._

_Why did Shizuru lie to her?_

* * *

Shizuru sat behind her desk reading paperwork. The sent of fresh green tea was in the air. It was another long night at the office for the young president of Fuji Corp. The last rays of orange and red light faded in the west, casting a warm glow into the room from the large windows that surrounded the office. The constant ticking of the clock was the young woman's only companion as most everyone had already gone home.

Slender fingers flipped a few pages from the open manila folder on the large desk. Surrounding the one folder she received from Artemis, were other folders filled with information regarding the fairly new company Artemis Foundation and their contributions to society. Their latest project is one that is currently receiving much resistance, mostly from Japan National Defense, and other corporations vying to purchase the project blueprints.

Reading over the various legal papers, the annoying sub-notes, and terminology, the young CEO realized that Artemis is in a very real bind on the current project. Due to the potential 'misuse' of the Multi-purpose Assistant-type Independent Droid unit, the JND has enforced the cancelation of the research and production of the project. The resistance is so much so that they have placed legal measures, that should the MAID project continue, then they would have the right to confiscate all blueprints, data, and anything regarding the project.

_"Should such a thing happen, there would be no stopping JND from selling all the information to another group, or using it themselves." _Alyssa has warned Shizuru before parting earlier that day.

The only legal loop hole that they could exploit was to have powerful, credible, and international backing to continue with the project. Artemis did not really need the financial support—their yearly gross profits proved that—however they needed a name.

_"That is where Suzushiro Inc. and Fuji Corp. comes into play. As the primary sponsors of Project MAID, Artemis will be able to continue with the development of the greatest advancement mankind could ever dream of." _Such was the speech Alyssa had given the president of Fuji Corp.

It was intriguing, and perhaps worth a try, Shizuru had reasoned. Looking at the designs of the MAID units, Shizuru could see that they were designed to assist in the health care field. However they could also be altered for more sinister uses as well. 'Perfect weapons' was at the top of such sinister plans, she was sure.

Grimacing to herself, she sighed heavily. It has already been proven after all. With the prospect of gaining just a little power, evil men would try to claim, and harness it, for their own twisted desires. Shizuru knew full well of that, and the outcome of such dastardly plans. She, along with many others, had lived through such a grand manipulation.

She had no desire to live through another.

Sighing, crimson eyes closed for a few moments. She did not want to get mixed into this mess. This was the reason she had flooded her schedule to avoid meeting with Artemis and Alyssa. Exhaling deeply, she reached for her tea mug and frowned discovering the tea had gone cold long ago.

Standing to retrieve more tea, the brunette walked to the large windows facing the west, where the tea set was neatly placed. The sun went down long ago, and the city's lights were shining with an unearthly glow for as far as the eye could see. With the only light radiating from her desk, the rest of the spacious office basked in the dim light penetrating from the outside. Red-eyes stared into her reflection for a long moment before glancing down to the activity below. The streets were all lit up with neon signs and street lamps. The roads and freeways were alive with cars and the burning taillights that trailed the path. Below people could be seen moving, as if they were a sea of bodies, on going and endless. The only sound reverberating in the large office was the constant, even ticking of the wall clock; it was the only sound that penetrated the distant world that Shizuru occupied.

It was at times like these, that she truly felt alone.

Turning away from the window, Shizuru headed back to her desk. The tea was forgotten as she sat down again. Scarlet eyes started blankly at the desk, and the open manila file seemed to be staring right back at her. A graceful hand picked up the manila file and slowly lowered the folder to the paper shredder. Just as the awaiting paper shredder was about to snatch the dangling papers, a knock sounded.

The hand froze, and ruby eyes turned to the door that opened with a swing.

A tall figure stood in the door way. The light from the waiting room flooded into Shizuru's office with bright vengeance. Blinking several times to adjust to the flood of artificial light that the new comer had abruptly turned on, ruby eyes looked to the woman that entered her personal domain with a blank look. The woman at the door smirked with a crooked grin. Grey eyes danced playfully as they stared at Shizuru, a slow smirk gracing full lips.

"I thought I'd find you here, Shizuru-dear. Do you know that you're cell phone has been turned off for the past 6 hours?"

Looking from the attractive woman sauntering towards her, to the cell phone resting on her desk, Shizuru pouted cutely. "Ara…so it seems." Red eyes continued looking at the quite cell phone resting on her desk apathetically. She had turned the device off a long time ago, and discarded it on the desk without a care. There was her office phone sitting on her desk as well, but the woman in front of her never called that line.

The brunette, a few inches taller than Shizuru, with hair a shade darker than the younger woman smiled coyly. "Then I suppose you have also forgotten our dinner-date as well?" Motioning to the various paperwork and open files on top the desk, gray eyes showed no emotions, as a smile quirked on full lips. "Come now, Shizuru darling, let me take you out tonight. I've made reservations at this restaurant that was critiqued by Harada Chie-san. It is supposed to be very good, an 'excellent experience,' as the renowned critic has claimed. Come now…let me help take your mind off of work."

Ruby eyes watched the woman walk around her desk and playfully caressed her shoulders. Shizuru hid her annoyance well, but the slight twitch of her eye said otherwise. Luckily the woman behind her did not see any change in the younger woman, and continued on with her ministrations. "Forgive me, Anh, I am rather busy tonight. Perhaps we can go another time?"

Anh chuckled softly, the sound was light and sensual, but Shizuru was unaffected by it. "It seems that I've lost my touch, when I cannot even seduce my fiancé to attend dinner with me. Perhaps another time indeed…shall I make an appointment with Arika-chan then? Did she leave already too?"

Although the smile never left the other woman's face, and the tone of voice never wavered, a knowing look in those gray eyes reached out to Shizuru. It succeeded in reminding her. Sighing softly, a slim hand gently massaged the bridge of her straight nose. "Very well…I suppose I can manage should I leave off here." Gathering the files and stacking them neatly on the right side of her desk, Shizuru stood and faced Anh Lu, her fiancé for only a month. "However I will have to return to it first thing in the morning."

"Of course dear," Anh placed a quick peck on Shizuru's flawless check.

They left the office together, and headed to the parking garage. Anh drove a red Ferrari to their destination, the restaurant _Kagutsuchi_.

Shizuru tried to quell the cold knot forming in her stomach at the familiarity of the restaurant's name, and showed no signs of her discomfort in the least. A young valet opened her door, and she stepped out. Still clad in her dark gray business suit, and black heels, she looked stunning, as the young valet blushed lightly when his eyes made contact with her dark orbs. "Ookini," She smiled politely, and the young boy's blush deepened.

Dangling her keys in front of the young man, Anh effectively dispelled the youth. "Now then, shall we enter dear?" Linking arms with the woman from Kyoto, Anh lead the way into the stylishly designed two story restaurant.

Inside the classy restaurant, the two beautiful women were lead to their table by a cute hostess. Anh playfully flirted with the young woman as she led them to one of the nicer tables. Moments later a waiter, dressed smartly, came to take their order. His brown eyes lingered on each woman, but mostly focusing on the taller of the two. She was dressed a beautiful night gown. It was the shade of the most beautiful and glimmering sky blue. The elegant dress hugged her in all the right places and drew one's attention to her ample bust size. The waiter was on the verge of a noise bleed at the sight and the near proximity of such tantalizing beauties.

Anh Lu, never annoyed at the attention, actually welcomed it. She took her time reading the menu, and made small talk with the handsome waiter. After fifth teen minutes, they ordered their meal, and some wine before the young man reluctantly left their presence. Gray eyes wandered around the fancy restaurant lazily. It was indeed a very nice restaurant, and she was glad she came to it. _Now if only father would hurry and get here she lightly mused to herself._

Crimson eyes followed the young boy detachedly as he entered the kitchen, before she slowly brought her focus to the woman sitting across from her. Anh Lu. They have been friends for most of their lives, their fathers having been good friends at college, or something like that, Shizuru wasn't sure anymore, and she just didn't care either. They had attended primary school together and even most of middle school, until her father sent her to Fuuka and Anh went to America to live with her divorced mother. They were separated for some time, and Shizuru had actually forgotten about Anh. That is until the two met up again when Shizuru had transferred from the Fuji Corp branch in Hong Kong, China, to Tokyo, Japan. That was over two years ago. Two years ago, upon Shizuru's return to Japan, her father had welcomed her home, and threw a rather large party. She had met Anh there, and they had started dating a few months afterwards.

Shizuru had expected her parents to have opposed her dating Anh Lu, another woman, but surprisingly her parents were very supportive and understanding of it. It only angered the young business woman. When she had told them of her relationship with Natsuki years ago, they had been very opposed to it. Actively so, as Shizuru recalled, her parents were so enraged at her, that they summoned her back to Kyoto after her graduation, and kept her under lockdown for two weeks. All communication with Natsuki was intercepted, and she was left alone and without a way to contact her beloved, for two long agonizing weeks. She didn't even get a chance to say a word to Natsuki before the accident.

Closing her eyes softly, Shizuru felt Anh's violet-gray eyes on her. "Yes?" Shizuru's voice was polite and detached as she asked the woman across from her. Anh was staring intently at the young president of the Fuji Corp Tokyo branch for a long moment. As the woman with shoulder length honey hair quirked her mouth to say something, she stopped as the waiter arrived with their wine. Anh flirtatiously winked at him before he left, causing him to stutter as he backed away. Gray eyes followed the young waiter's form for a few moments, before she turned from the retreating man's back, and a flash of red caught her eyes. Focusing on the beacon of color, violet-gray orbs widened in recognition and disbelief. Abruptly standing, the tall woman quickly made way to the redhead talking to the hostess, all thoughts of her father and her fiancé were lost as she approached the familiar woman and called out to her. "Sifr!"

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful mid June morning in Nagoya. Natsuki walked out of the small apartment complex with Nina in her arms, their overnight bag was slung over her shoulder. The younger redhead behind her was carrying the baby bag as they descended the metal stairs of the three story building. Their footfalls echoing loudly in the quiet neighborhood, as most of the residents had already gone to work, or recently returned from their jobs.

Amber eyes watched the shorter woman following her mother with wariness. Although she was only ten months old, almost eleven, she was very aware of her surroundings, and it shined through in her bring amber eyes. The little girl regarded her Godparent with thinly veiled apprehension. By far this one was the strangest of all the people she has met in her short life. Although she had eyes very similar to her beloved mother, Nina did not particularly like the one called Nao. The older woman liked to tease her, and poke her cheeks, and it often made her cry just looking at the strange grin the woman wore most of the time. So it was with relief, to the little girl's mind, that they were leaving.

During the entire descent down the metal stairs, Nina clutched to her mother's brown tank top, and mostly hid her face in her mother's chest and neck to get away from the strange looks the other woman would give her. However curiosity would always get the better of her, and her big eyes would dart to the other woman walking behind her mommy.

Every time Nao would catch Natsuki's daughter staring at her, from her hiding place at the crook of her mother's neck, Nao would smirk and wink at the child. The little baby would slightly jerk, and retreat by hiding her face, back into her mother's soft indigo locks and neck. The process would continue several times before they reached the parking lot of the small complex building. Nao smirked to herself. Natsuki's daughter was really cute. There was no doubt in her mind about Nina being Natsuki's biological, and legitimate, daughter. They were both physically similar. They shared the same light ivory skin, and the soft raven-blue hair, even their personalities were similar. If it were not for the sharp amber eyes, Nao would have been sure Nina was Natsuki's clone.

_That's what she does anyways, tinker with genetics and all._ Nao sighed to herself at the thought.

It was because her best friend messed with genetics, that she was currently in the mess she got into over the years. The repercussions of said mess were still lingering, and in Nao's opinion, it smelled like shit. Natsuki was her best friend, her most trusted confidant. So of course she knew things that Mai didn't. Like the fact that Natsuki didn't stage that accident 6 months ago, but that it was an attempt to kill the young scientist. The young mother was lucky as hell she even survived the accident, in Nao's mind. But then that wasn't the first time a car the raven haired woman was in, plunged into water._ An accident that most people died from, but Natsuki's tenacious like a roach. _Smiling sadistically, Nao began to chuckle at the image of Natsuki with giant antennas on her head with huge roach-like wings. She opened laughed now.

It was a bitter sound, mixed with humor, in the young mother's ears, and so emerald eyes looked at her friend critically. "Oi…the heat getting to you already? Or are you just so happy I'm leaving?"

"It's just funny," Nao's grin was lopsided, "after everything, you're not scared to drive a car, or go swimming." Seeing the young mother's narrowed eyes on her, the younger woman simply shrugged and placed her hands behind her head. She wanted to say that her friend had the luck of a roach and could survive through a nuclear holocaust, but decided against voicing that opinion. She didn't want a black eye at the moment, so she retorted with something less…abrasive. "I guess a Canis Lupus is as dumb as a dog as they say."

Nimbly avoiding the kick directed to her head, Nao laughed. She really missed Natsuki. It was always fun pushing her buttons, and getting her railed up. She would never admit it, but she was scared shitless when the news report of Natsuki's accident aired 6 months ago. It was everywhere; on the television, the papers, even the internet, as all media sources were flooded with reports of the accident. Then a month later, there was the declaration of the young scientist's death, even though the body was never found. Had Natsuki not called her up the same day the news had aired, she would have gone through with purchasing the plain tickets to take down the bastard company that set up Natsuki's 'accident,' and kill the bastard with her own hands.

However Natsuki had beaten her to it.

The young mother had assured her that she had killed the man behind it all six months ago. She was the one that put a bullet through the skull of the mastermind, and watched his brains explode out the back end of his head. It was gruesome, and sometimes gave the young doctor nightmares, as she confided to Nao a few months ago. Even as a HiME, neither of them had ever killed anyone, so Nao knew it must have really bothered her friend enough to attack her subconscious. The good thing was that now, six months later; Natsuki seems to be at peace with the whole ordeal. It was good that her friend had a tenacity to adapt to life and move on. But the redhead knew part of the reason Natsuki was able to move on and adapt so well, was currently being held in the young mother's arms.

_Nina…you have no idea that you've saved your mother, do you? _It was true, and Nao would testify to it. After the one pillar of constant support left Natsuki's life, the girl just broke down. The sight of her was pitiful then, and even when she left for America she was still pathetic, she was a mess for a long time. So it was with great surprise to meet an older, more mature Natsuki. True her appearance had not changed much, only the accessories of a pair of stud sapphire blue ear-rings, a bolt-like hair clip, and longer hair that reached her waist, Natsuki looked the same. She was the same height and build; it looked as if she didn't age at all over the past 8 years. However just being in her presence told Nao she had changed, it was clear in her sharp emerald eyes.

Lime green eyes swelled with pride as she regarded the mature woman strapping her daughter in the silver Honda. _The pup has finally gowned into a wolf. It's about time._

Patting the hood of the car, Nao waited until Natsuki had everything settled and packed. "Say 'hi' to Alyssa-chan and Miyu for me."

"Of course." Rolling emerald eyes, Natsuki smirked. "See you around, Araneae. And, if you get a chance, could you look into what we've discussed last night too?"

"Well since you've asked so nicely." She wagged her eyebrows playfully, matching the raven-haired woman's grin. "I'll see what I can do, but I may have to contact some outside help, if you don't mind."

"Whatever you decide is best."

Nodding to the slightly taller woman, Nao stepped back as she watched her best friend enter the car, and start the engine. "I'll contact you when I've got some progress."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Take care, Nao."

Lime-green eyes watched the silver Honda drive out of the parking lot, and enter the narrow street before it turned, and was out of sight. Smiling a lopsided grin, the young woman placed her hands behind her head and started to head back to her apartment. However as she reached the landing of the metal stairs, a black Hummer entered the parking lot, and parked right in front of her.

"Speak of the devil." A feral grin pulled at Nao's lips as she watched the driver of the black Hummer step out. They nodded to each other in recognition, before the former captain of the Kendo team walked around the large armor platted vehicle, and opened the door for the former Student Council President to step out. "Well, well, well…it must be my lucky day, ne? Shizuru-chan?"

* * *

It was by chance he caught sight of her in the gas station at the Southern edge of Tokyo's outskirts. But he was sure of her identity as he watched the tall slender woman fill up the silver honda with gas. Squinting through the tinted windows of the convenience store's windows, the young man tried to get a better look without being too obvious. He had only stopped in to get a pack of beer. Now a big fat bonus was going to be in his name if what he was seeing was indeed Dr. Kuga Natsuki. She had been missing for the past six months along with her daughter. The big boss had put out a huge reward to anyone that could give information leading to Dr. Kuga's capture.

Rubbing his hands excitedly as he shuffled from the magazine display, the young man tried to see into the silver car if a young child was present. He couldn't see from where he was standing, but he was pretty sure the lady was Dr. Kuga from the description sent out months ago. He was't sure why the company wanted the pretty lady, and he didn't care. He just wanted the money. So pulling out his cell phone he dialed the district's private number.

However just as he was about to write down the license plate number, the car drove away. Rushing out of the store to try and get a better look, the man ran into a vender that was wheeling in cases of beer. The collision sent the cases of beer toppling over and shattering on the linoleum floor. Not to be deterred, the young man tried to push his way around, but was instantly shoved back by the vender. Wild eyes darted franticly around the gas station, but the silver honda was gone. All that was left was the angry vender and the speeding fist connecting with his face.

* * *

"That's not fair Onee-chan!" Alyssa's voice thundered through the large office room. She was sitting on one of the large leather sofa with her arms crossed and pouting. Natsuki was chuckling at her rudely.

"Oi, oi, it's not my fault Nina-chan likes Miyu more than you." The young mother said trying to control the sound of mirth at her little sister's adorable puffed out cheeks. Miyu was seated next to the young CEO cradling Nina as the young girl smiled up at her and patted her pale ivory cheek. The sight made the youngest of the three, fume with righteous indignation.

Extending her arms out to her niece, Alyssa tried again to beckon to the little girl in Miyu's arms with a bright smile. "Nina-chan! Come to aunty Alyssa!"

Again Nina's bright amber eyes would widen in fear, as her aunt's outstretched arms neared her, and she would turn away. Holding tight to Miyu's striped blouse, Nina would cling for her life as Alyssa would try to gently pull her away for her new favorite person. Her actions caused her mother to laugh, and her aunt to seethe, but Nina couldn't care less. She was so entranced by the bright red orbs this new person had, that she was happy right where she was. It was so warm and inviting, Nina wanted to stare forever into those deep crimson eyes.

Huffing, Alyssa stood with a frown. "Fine then! Be that way, you little brat. Hump." Turning her glare to her older sister seated across from her, Alyssa continued on her rampage. "I swear Natsuki-Onee-chan, that girl is so spoiled! I can't believe my niece is so un-cute!"

"Come on Alyssa-chan, that's not fair. Nina…just isn't used to meeting new people. Give her some time, and she'll warm up to you too."

Pointing an accusing finger to the girl in question cuddling with Miyu, Alyssa would not be deterred. "And I suppose _that's_ fair? You both just got here, and she won't even let me hold her." Glaring harshly at the little girl in Miyu's arms, the blonde haired woman smiled viciously. "Just don't forget Nina-_chan_ , Miyu is mine. You can cuddle now, but just remember your time is limited."

Gently putting a hand on her sister's smaller shoulder, Natsuki lead the girl away with a smile. "Alyssa, don't you think you're being childish? Nina is only 10 months old. She doesn't even know how to walk yet." Hearing the younger woman emit a low growl, Natsuki chuckled. "Look, why don't you tell me about this project you were talking about yesterday?"

Brightening up instantly, the blond haired woman smiled warmly at her older sister. "Okay."

The sisters made their way to the desk, where Alyssa retrieved a manila folder. Natsuki sat down in the comfy chair and waited for Alyssa to settle. The sparkle in bright blue eyes glittered as the young woman leaned over the desk and handed her sister the folder. "Onee-chan, you have no idea how happy I am that you've returned to Japan, and I simply cannot wait for you to join me and my vision."

The warm smile never faltered, and the sheer happiness that radiated from the young CEO was contagious. Natsuki found herself smiling too as she watched her sister pass the manila folder to her. Grabbing the offered folder, emerald eyes left the pools of warm indigo, and glanced at the folder tab. The smile that graced the young scientist's lips vanished as emerald eyes stared at the font of the black bold letters.

**Project: MAID**

**M**ulti-purpose **A**ssistant-type **I**ndependent **D**roid.

"Onee-chan, I want you to head the research and development part of this project. This is my dream, and I want so much for you to be a part of it." Emerald eyes looked back to her sister, and saw the hopeful big blue eyes, and warm smile.

Natsuki felt her throat go dry, and tried to swallow the sudden nausea that threatened to overcome her. _Another project. _It was simply not something she wanted to do. The last project she did radically changed her life; so she was hesitant to take on another one. She knew that this was Alyssa, and that her sister would never do anything to exploit her, but she was still a little uneasy.

Working together had always been a dream Alyssa had. It was something the blonde woman would always tell her older sister about each time they talked with each other. It didn't matter what they did, Alyssa just wanted to spend time with her sister. After their mother's death, Natsuki was all that Alyssa had besides her busy father. However after the HiME Carnival, her father had considered her a failure and shunned her. Miyu and Natsuki was all that Alyssa had, and she wanted them near her, always. _Was it selfish of her to want that?_ She would often ask Miyu as her sister lived in America, _is it wrong to want the person she loves near her at all times?_ So it was with hopeful eyes, with a hint of longing, staring expectantly at her beloved Onee-chan, waiting for her answer.

Viridian orbs stared deep into indigo eyes as the young scientist debated with herself over taking on the project or not. Natsuki did not want to, she had Nina to take care of, she had herself to take care of. They could still be in danger, and she didn't want to risk putting Alyssa in danger too if she were to get involved in another project. However she could see how much her involvement in this project would mean to her little sister. Thus knowing how much this project meant to the young CEO, Natsuki quirked a smile and nodded. _I don't want to do another project, but if doing so will make Alyssa happy, then that's what I want to do. After all, she is all I have left, besides Nina._

Without even opening the file, the young scientist grinned confidently to reassure her sister again. She pushed back the gnawing feeling of apprehension at accepting another project deep down inside her. She would not let any bad past experiences ruin her plans of making Alyssa happy. She agreed. "Of course, Alyssa-chan, working together sounds like a wonderful idea."

All of Alyssa's doubts were washed away at that moment her sister smiled at her. Rushing to her sister's side, Alyssa hugged Natsuki tightly. It was like a dream come true. With Natsuki-Onee-chan working on the project too, it was sure to be a success. She would finally have her sister near by, just like she has always dreamed of. _Today is positively the best day of my life! _Alyssa sighed as she held her sister close. Now nothing could separate them again.

* * *

"Target confirmed. Our agent in Tokyo has positively located Kuga Natsuki. The target is in her possession. Phase two initiated. Current course adjusted. New route accounted for. Updated ETA: 10 days, 7 hours, 13 minutes until arrival."

"That's too long!" A loud masculine voice boomed in the control room. There were many stations of computers and screens that showed different geographical locations lit up around the enclosed dim room. It made the large room glow as status reports were constantly streaming in, and updated accordingly. A few operators turned to look questionably up to their seated leader; and his outburst, but most ignored the man dressed in a white business suit and continued processing the new data.

The leader, a matured man in his late 40s glared at the screen showing the islands of Japan from the air. "You," the seated commander said to the young man standing next to him, "go retrieve the scientist and the target. Bring them back immediately. No harm is to be done to the target. Should Kuga interfere or resist returning to us, then use force if necessary to convince her that returning to us is in her best interests. Bring her back alive, and do not let her escape again. We still need her to complete project SLAVE. Understood?"

"Yes." The young man bowed to his senior, and turning on his heel, went to the door. As the sliding door opened, the fluorescent light from the hall poured into the room, shining off of mustard blond hair. "Sergay!" The blond man stopped in his tracks as the elder leader called out to him. "Do not allow personal feelings to cloud your judgment again. Failure is unacceptable." Nodding one last time, Sergay silently left the room and went to prepare himself for the mission.

_Soon, my precious Natsuki, I will have you soon._

_

* * *

_

Revised May 2010


	5. Chapter 5

My Musume

AN: yes, there are additional scenes that were not previously in the original chapters. Let me know what you think about them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or Otome, they belong to Sunrise.

Chapter Five

* * *

_"Mai told me I'd find you here." Nao's distinctive drawl echoed in the still room. Only the sound of the oxygen mask and heart rate monitor welcomed her. Walking up to the prone form atop the hospital bed, the young redhead tossed her high school uniform jacket onto the open chair. Lime green eyes studied the bed ridden form of her rival. Kuga Natsuki lay still, resting peacefully as the oxygen mask covered most of her face. However it did not hide the sunken cheeks or the dark circles under once clear green eyes._

_Sighing loudly, the redhead muttered softly about spending too much time in the hospital visiting comatose patients. It was as if all those close to her were doomed to spend time in the catatonic ward. It just reinforced Nao's behavior to never let anyone close to her._

_Leaning down, Nao gently poked Natsuki's exposed cheek experimentally. She did not know what she expected, but she didn't expect Natsuki to open a tired eye at the gesture. It caused the younger's heart to speed up, as she slowly withdrew her finger, but stayed leaning close to the patient. "You really screwed up this time, mutt. What were you thinking getting into that road accident? Once wasn't enough for you?" Of course the first time was entirely Nao's fault, but she wasn't going to bring that up. Natsuki forgave her for causing her to crash during the HiME festival. Just as Nao eventually forgave Natsuki for inadvertently blinding her. They all did some crazy things during that stressful time, but they've moved on. Everything was slowly getting better. _

_Although she tried to speak softly and indifferently, Nao had to stand back to blink the tears away. "You really are pathetic aren't you? Just 'cuz Fujino left you, you're acting even stupider--something I didn't think was possible. But yet again, you've proved me wrong!" It was a huge scare to her and the others when they found out Natsuki crashed last night during the down pour. It was the monsoon season, and it just proved that Kuga was an idiot to go driving in that shit weather. _

_They all knew Natsuki wasn't taking Shizuru's rejection well, and so Mai, Mikoto, and herself, were doing their best to watch out for their raven haired friend. It didn't help that Nao felt personally responsible for Natsuki's injuries, she was leaving Nao's house last night when she crashed. However a part of the redhead wanted to blame Natsuki's bull headed nature for the girl's injuries. She did ask Natsuki to stay since it was raining so bad last night, but Kuga would have none of it! She was being difficult, and now her broken ribs and damaged Ducati were testament to her stupidity. A large part of Nao was still angry at Natsuki and her dumb decision, but that part of Nao paled in comparison to the part of Nao that was just gratefully relieved that the biker didn't die last night. _

_"Just what is wrong with you, Natsuki?" When no answer came, Nao glanced down into hazy listless green eyes. They looked dead. It unnerved her. Six months ago her mother was released from the hospital and was now living at home. Natsuki was so helpful and energetic on Nao's behalf that they started a sort-of friendship. But now, six months and still no word from the former Kaichou, Natsuki has made a huge turn around. Gone was the energy and playfulness. It was like with the disappearance of her most treasured person, she no longer had the will to live. It was a feeling Nao was all too familiar with, and it sickened her that she was able to empathize with the lifeless biker._

_"Oi...Kuga..." Nao spoke in a softer tone as she reached for the frail looking hand. "...It hurts like a bitch now.... but... ARGH! Look, this isn't my thing, okay!? Saint-bloody-I'll-save-everyone-Mai is better at this kind of stuff!!" Taking a deep breath, Nao tried to calm herself again. Giving the Natsuki's hand a soft squeeze, Nao tried to quirk a reassuring smile. She failed at it, but it would have to do. "Look, all I'm trying to say is...it'll dull in time. You'll never be able to forget the pain...or the gaping hole it leaves behind...but you gotta move on."_

_You're not alone in this._

* * *

The woman from Kyoto entered the humble one-bedroom apartment after the younger redheaded girl. Taking care to close the door behind her, Shizuru's eyes wandered around the small apartment. The living space was neat, but a little cluttered. There were boxes of files and paperwork stacked haphazardly in one corner. An open box supported a few open case files, and some photos of random people were clipped to the paperwork. The small desk that stood by the boxes was also cluttered under a huge mess of papers and photos. An expensive camera was precariously placed on the top of a mountain of open books. It was an amazing thing to Shizuru that it had not yet toppled over. As red eyes moved away from the cluttered corner, the young sandy-blond haired woman saw the lone couch had a throw-blanket folded on one of the cushions and a pillow sat neatly on top of the pile. It looked like someone had recently slept there, and strangely enough, the sent of baby powder permeated the room.

"So, Shizuru-chan, what brings you here?" The owner of the small apartment interrupted the business woman's musing of baby powder, as she flopped down on the single couch. The neat stack of bedding was pushed to the side as the young woman with lime-green eyes looked up at the woman still standing. It had been a few years since she had seen Fujino Shizuru, but not much had changed about the older business woman. Shizuru wore a tailored skirt and vest combination despite the heat, over a white long sleeved silk blouse. Smirking, Nao was sure the woman before her had the matching jacket in the Hummer. The Kyoto born woman wore little jewelry and only a touch of make-up, but what really caught Nao's attention was the jewelry she did wear. An engagement ring was proudly shining on Shizuru's left hand. It looked to be made of fine gold, with a large diamond embedded in the middle, flanked by two smaller ones on either side. It was impressive. "That's a nice ring you've got there. I don't recall seeing it the last time we've met."

Smiling a polite smile at the younger woman, Shizuru lifted her left hand and gazed at the expensive engagement ring as if seeing it for the first time. "Ara…It is rather...noticeable isn't it." Moving further into the small living area, the business woman noticed a 4x6 inch blue photo album sitting on the coffee table. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the photo album with the letters **'artz – Jon Smith'** written in blue ink, tapped to a CD case also sticking halfway out of said album. Ignoring the random placement of the object, the guest directed her gaze to the young woman she came to see. "True the last time we've meet I was not engaged, but that was over two years ago, wasn't it? I was under the impression that since Nao-han is a private investigator, she would know all about the lives of her former clients as well."

Nao huffed and turned away as the former Student council president sat beside her on the worn couch. Using her little finger to scratch her ear, Nao spoke without making eye contact. She was actively trying to look board, and hoped she was succeeding, because on the inside she was unnerved by the coincidence of Shizuru's sudden visit. "Of course I check out my clients backgrounds, but that doesn't mean I keep tabs on them once the job is over. I wonder why everyone seems to think that just because I'm a freaking P.I. I know everything?" It was unsettling to the young woman. Last night Natsuki had asked her how all the people they used to know were doing, and although the young mother never actually asked about Shizuru, Nao had told her everything she knew about the former student council president anyways.

* * *

_"You shouldn't hold a grudge against Fujino." Nao's voice was calm as she swished the amber drink around in her glass cup. Olive eyes turning to look directly at emerald one. "Turned out after her graduation when she went to visit her parents, she got into a car accident when she was heading back to Fuuka two weeks later. She was hit by a speeding car running from the police. The injuries she sustained left her in a coma for twenty months. That's why she never responded to any of your phone calls or letters. When she finally woke up, you were already in America."_

_Noticing the thin line of her friend's mouth, the redhead sighed. "I only recently found out myself. The medical records were a bitch to hack into, and it didn't help that even her family kept this a secret too. They told you she was off studying abroad didn't they? But really she was housed in her Kyoto home under round-the-clock watch for almost two years. She's better now though. Fujino eventually did study abroad, but she's been back in Japan for two years now."_

_Nina was fast asleep in her portable crib, and Natsuki refused to look elsewhere besides her daughter's slumbering form. She did not know Shizuru was in a coma for that long. It certainly explained some things. But none of that mattered now. Things couldn't go back to the way things were. Too much has happened, things have changed, and she has moved on. At least that's what she kept telling her self._

_"She came to see me once..." Nao's soft voice broke Natsuki's musing, but she still didn't make eye contact. "...about two years ago, asking about you. She just wanted to know if you were health and happy. I told her you were, and that was the last time I saw her. Before she left though, I gave her your number and email. I didn't tell you then because I had hopped she would actually contact you. Y'know…get what ever has gone down between you two stored out and all." This was not what Nao wanted to speak about. Definitely not how she wanted to break it to Natsuki, but it was better that the young mother knew she reasoned._

_"I see." It was all that Natsuki said for a long moment before she exhaled deeply. "Thanks Nao. I appreciate what you tried to do. But it doesn't matter now. I'm sure she has moved on. So it's probably better if we never meet again. No need to complicate the present with the past."_

* * *

Turning hard olive eyes to stare down the older woman, Nao smiled a vicious grin as she tried to hold back her anger at the woman before her. She had hoped so much that Shizuru had contacted Natsuki two years ago when she first returned back to Japan. Yet Shizuru had not done so. It was beyond disappointing. It was a major screw up on her part, Nao realized, that it was stupid of her to have trusted Fujino. Then to add insult to injury, she had even tried to defend Fujino to Natsuki last night! It was absurd, the turn of events that have occurred. So try as she might, she could not push down the feeling that had Fujino contacted Natsuki, then perhaps thing would not be the way it was now. She felt betrayed by Fujino. She had given the needed information to the older woman. She had even told her that Natsuki still loved and needed Shizuru in her life—it was something that the indigo haired woman would not admit at the time—but it was true none the less. All the young CEO had to do was contact the raven haired woman, and things would have eventually worked out. The cherry-haired woman knew without a doubt that if Shizuru have called Natsuki back then, the young scientist would have forgiven the brunette. Nao was just so sure of it.

Because Nao knew that Natsuki always forgave Shizuru. Because no matter what, Shizuru was always Natsuki's most treasured person.

She also knew more than anyone how deeply Natsuki needed Shizuru in her life as a support. She had tried once to be that support back in high school, during the year of silence from Shizuru and Natsuki's slow break down. It was disturbing the way Natsuki tried to act unaffected by the former Kaichou's absence during the first few months. Then she went into denial, followed by anger to bitterness, to finally the depressed mess that Natsuki was when she left for America.

It must have been frustrating as hell for her friend back then, Nao often pondered to herself. No one, not even Yamada, could find out what had happened to Shizuru after graduation. It was like she just disappeared. And that was it. Shizuru was gone. The one constant pillar in Natsuki's life just vanished without a trace. It was devastating.

Sadly Nao knew then, that she could never take Shizuru's place. It was not that she wanted to take Shizuru's place; she just wanted the old Natsuki back. Honestly she was sick of seeing the hurt look in her friend's deep forest green eyes. She was annoyed at the sorrow that constantly radiated off of the once proud and confidant bicker. It was sickening to see someone she had once secretly admired crumble so low because of being abandoned by a treasured person.

But she knew that if her mother had ever abandoned her like Fujino abandoned Kuga, she would be in no better shape. It hurt her, to watch her friend break down the way she did, because Nao could see herself being mirrored in Natsuki back then.

So although at the beginning of their friendship, they were often volatile, it was the most sincere thing either had ever had, and it evolved into what they have today. That was why she had foolishly placed all her hopes on Fujino two years ago. She was an idiot to have trusted the one responsible for Natsuki's anguish. It was stupidity on her part to have believed that the other woman wanted the biker back in her life. Looking at the expensive ring, the detective scoffed. _She was right though, they've both moved on._

The younger woman knew she was being irrational by just blaming the taller girl, but just seeing the business woman so soon after Natsuki had left made Nao frustrated. Shizuru did nothing with the information she had given her, she had made no attempt to try and get Natsuki back. Feeling that all her efforts to get the two back together were wasted, the shorter woman really felt peeved. "Why are you really here Shizuru?"

The other woman of course wasn't affected by the glare, but instead remained emotionless. Not bothered by the underlying hostilities, the younger directed towards her in the least, although she was surprised by it, Shizuru calmly smiled. "Ara, to the point I see." All she had received was a grunt as the younger woman frowned. "Well then, I do not wish to bother Nao-han more than I need to, so I will be brief. I wish to employ Nao-han's skills." Seeing the younger woman's curt nod, Shizuru continued. "I need you to find all you can about a woman named, 'Sifr Fran.'"

"What the hell Shizuru?!" The young detective had shot up from the couch. She had honestly expected—hoped—Shizuru came to ask for information about Natsuki; even though it was information she was determined not to give her. However to be asked to look for information about some other woman—it really pissed Nao off. _Cold hearted bitch._ "You mean to tell me you did not come all the way over here to ask about Natsuki, but to ask about some random bitch instead?! You really are heartless Fujino."

Seeing Nao's glare intensify and hearing the venom seep out of each word, Shizuru mentally frowned. She did not understand why Nao was behaving in this way, but it didn't matter, she wasn't here for a social reunion. She just wanted to know who Sifr Fran was, to understand why Anh reacted the way she did last night when she met Tokiha Mai at the Kagutsuchi. Although her outward expression never faltered, she was annoyed with the crimson haired host. "Ara ara, now why would I ask about Natsuki, Yuuki-han? Did not the news report her to be dead over six months ago? So why would I need to ask you about something I already know? I need you to help me with what I do not know, and that is: who is Sifr Fran?"

Seeing the standing woman before her open her mouth to retort but then abruptly close it, confirmed what she had learned from Mai last night. Nao does know something.

Last night at the restaurant Anh had mistaken Tokiha Mai for someone named Sifr Fran. Apparently they both looked 'remarkably similar' as Anh had announced after she had encompassed the startled restaurant owner in an impulsive hug. Shizuru was accustomed to Anh's flirtatious behavior, but she had not expected Mai to have attacked her long time friend and fiancé.

That night Shizuru learned many things. From Anh's narrative of her friend Sifr and their days in college, to Mai and her life. Shizuru had learned so much. And all the new information unsettled her. That night, Mai gave her hope, and Anh gave her anxiety. It left Shizuru with a bundle of mixed feelings and not knowing what to do, the young business woman set about trying to sort out all new revelations.

Her first step, taking Mai's subtle advice, was to see Nao. That would confirm some things for sure.

Fortunately the young woman she came to see was still standing right before her. Blushing from embarrassment and anger, her jade eyes narrowed at honey haired woman. "Why should I help you? The last time I've given you information, you did nothing with it."

Seeing the unadulterated mistrust boring into her crimson eyes, Shizuru lowered her gaze to the ring on her slender finger. She now understood the reasoning behind Nao's hostilities. _This has to do with not contacting Natsuki two years ago,_ Shizuru reasoned. Suddenly the expensive band felt much too big and out of place on her slender hand. Taking a steadying breath, and not sure where to start, but knowing she didn't want to speak about that, the older woman began.

"Tell me Nao-han, do you know who my fiancé is?" When no response was forthcoming, Shizuru continued, never rising her eyes to look at the host that stood before her, glaring a hole into her still bowed head. "Her name is Anh Lu. Her father is a rather powerful man in the JND. I believe you know him? He's name is Nguyễn Bảo. He spoke of you last night at dinner, but that is not the reason I am here today. You see his daughter, moved to America with her mother when her parents divorced. And in America Anh had met a girl from Russia, her name was Sifr Fran, and they were inseparable…. That is until Sifr met a young scientist from Japan in college, and later they were both employed to work on a certain project together. That scientist from Japan was Kuga Natsuki." As red eyes look up to Nao, Shizuru saw the younger woman's ashen face, and mentally smiled. She was right. Nao did know something about Sifr Fran and her Natsuki.

"How…? How do you know all this?" Nao's knees gave out, and she crumpled to the floor in front of the seated guest. The force of the revelation, although delivered with an air of nonchalance, coupled with the stress of the visit, had knocked the petite host to her knees. She had not expected Shizuru to know any of that. She had not expected Nguyễn Bảo to be Fujino's future father-in-law, nor had she known that Anh was friends with Sifr. When the Kyoto woman had first mentioned Sifr, Nao felt her stomach drop as she recognized the name. Sifr Fran was the woman that Natsuki worked with yes, and she was also Natsuki's close friends in America. But Nao knew she was more than that to the raven haired scientist, but to what extent, she did not know. Rising jade eyes to meet dark crimson ones, Nao snarled her question again at the seated woman. **"How do you know this?!"**

Seemingly not bothered by the raising hostilities, Shizuru continued on as if talking about the weather. To the average onlooker, it would seem as if Shizuru was just holding a casual conversation with the shorter woman. Yet Nao knew better, she saw the change. It was the subtle darkening of livid rusty eyes; it was now the dark color of blood. The sight sent a familiar chill down the lime green eyed girl.

"Did you know that Tokiha Mai-han has a remarkably similar appearance to Sifr-han?" The question was said in an off handed manner, the younger girl tried not to flinch at the coolness she felt at the question. "I myself did not know this, but Anh was the one that mistaken Mai-han as Sifr-han last night at Kagutsuchi. It was very amusing I assure you, but what caught my attention was that Anh insisted that Natsuki was dead, where as Mai-han hinted that she was not." Staring intently at the younger woman seated below her, Shizuru continued on using a calm and controlled voice, but her eyes blazed as if they were glowing. "Tell me Nao-han; since it is in your profession to know...what exactly does Natsuki have to do with Sifr Fran?"

Gulping, Nao felt herself sweat under the heated stare she received from the former student council president. She knew that Mai looked like Sifr, she had seen the pictures Natsuki had sent her over the years, but she had not expected the woman, Anh Lu, to complicate things by mistaking Mai for Sifr. _Damn…what a small world._ The young detective did not know much about the woman called Sifr Fran, she only knew what Natsuki had told her, and that wasn't much. She instantly hated the position she was in. Betraying Natsuki is something Nao would never do, and she was still rightfully pissed off at the woman before her. Thoughts of giving misinformation or no information at all to the Kyoto woman speed through her mind. However those thoughts were instantly cast aside as memories of a deadly Naginata-wielding-HiME flashed before her mind. It was like all thoughts of misleading or misinforming the woman before her were brought to a jarring halt as her train of thought crashed into the immovable object of experience. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Frowning deeply, she knew she had no other choice but to tell Shizuru, else the blazing flames in those crimson depths consume her alive. Again.

"They knew each other from college." The young detective bite out, she spoke as if each word had been forcefully take from her lungs. It might as well have been. "Both majored in the same field—Genetic engineering and manipulation of DNA. Not much is known about Sifr Fran, but she was the best at what she did. For Natsuki, it was the one way she could feel closer to her mother--by following in her foot steps. Eventually they were both recruited to work on a special project, code name: 'Slavic.'" It was probably information the Kyoto woman knew already, but the redhead was scrambling to buy some time. She needed time to think, she needed to word every thing perfectly in order give Shizuru the information she wanted, but at the same time not tell her everything and betray Natsuki.

Unconsciously, lime eyes briefly wandered towards the lone photo album on the coffee table, before they locked again on rusty orbs. "They wanted out, but were forced to work on the project for several years. Certain things escalated until they had reached a break through in the project. But it was at a price, from what I understand. When they saw their opportunity, they bolted. However the company retaliated by sending people to retrieve them. That accident that happened over six months ago—it was the company's attempt to get the two back—the outcome was covered in all the news."

There was a long period of silence before the younger woman exhaled deeply and turned her face away. She felt like shit, although she had minimized the damage, she still had betrayed Natsuki. But she knew she didn't have much of a choice. She was afraid. The last time she had seen that gleam in Fujino's eyes, she had watched the woman before destroy her CHILD in front of her; briefly ending her Mama's life. It terrified her to the core. So despite the many offenses the woman in front of her had caused, the younger woman worked on instinct. She gave out the information on the adrenaline of survival. Nao felt like a cornered animal, and hated every minute of it. However Nao hoped and prayed that it would be enough to protect herself, Natsuki, and Nina. Nevertheless she still felt lower than dirt.

"Did they survive?" Shizuru's calm voice seemed to boom in the silent apartment. It jarred Nao and caused her to subtly flinch. Shizuru knew most of the information Nao gave her, but this was the most important. Shizuru had to know. She needed to know.

Nao hissed as she glared at the Fuji heir. Summing up the last of her courage and willing her trembling limbs to still, olive eyes bore into emotionless ruby orbs. "…yes…"

The low admission was barely above a whisper, but Shizuru had heard it clearly. It chilled her to the bone. The young business woman felt her heat rate increase and beat painfully against her chest. Her palms were sweaty. Nevertheless the only outward sign was the slight widening of rusty eyes. This is what she had wanted. To know for certain; but this new found knowledge also terrified her. Now what? However before she could continue her rapid musing and form a plan of action, Nao's low voice caught her off guard for a split second.

"Stay away from her, Fujino." As Nao spoke, she rose with anger and rage. Her fists clenched at her sides, and she spoke with as much venom and warning she could muster. Now standing and glaring down at the still seated woman, she felt her legs tremble, and her throat go dry. "She's move on. You had your chance; and lost it. Don't bother her now. Not now… Not when she's finally learned how to stand without you." The last part was said softly as the redhead turned, and left the room. She had to. Her legs were threatening to give out from under her again. Her heart rate was erratic, and she felt the undeniable urge to vomit. She was exhausted, and frankly, she didn't want to look at Fujino anymore. Nao closed the single bedroom door behind her, not caring that she had left her guest there speechless on the couch. Making her way to the bathroom, she puked.

Frozen in place, Shizuru finally snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her cell phone ringing amid the sounds of the other occupant vomiting in the other room. The caller ID read: **Miya Chochette. **Pushing the 'silence' button, Shizuru stood from the couch. As she turned to head to the door, the blue photo album on the coffee table caught her eye.

Opening the little book with empty pages and no pictures, the only noticeable thing was the little note that read **"Project Slavic/Slave – Schwartz - Jon Smith"** The note was tapped to a CD case, but the CD was missing. Putting the blue album back down on the coffee table, Shizuru headed to the front door.

She had what she wanted, but now she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore.

* * *

That night Shizuru walked into Fuji Hotel with barely noticeable slumped shoulders. Although to the normal observer, the Fuji heir still looked as energized and fresh as if she had just left a spa. Not many were able to notice the barely there dark circles and stress lines that marred the young business woman's beautiful face.

Going about the rest of her day in a haze, Shizuru had agreed with Maria-han, and accepted the offer to support Artemis. Artemis' young CEO was overjoyed and they had set up an appointment to have a briefing meeting with Suzushiro Inc. later that week.

Walking past the reception desk, the brunette caught the end of a squealing conversation between the two workers.

"—Nina-chan was so cute today! I had to take a picture of her!"

"Mou Minami-chan, are crushing on the baby or her mother? Although I wouldn't blame you if I swung that way."

"Hey! It's not like that! I just---Ah! G-good evening Fujino-sama!"

"Good evening Fujino-sama!"

Smiling politely at the two receptionists Shizuru inclined her head at the two young woman's low bow. On a normal day, she would have enjoyed joining in on the teasing, but today she was just not up for it. "Ara, good evening Minami-han, Yuna-han." Smiling at the two younger women's blushes Shizuru chuckled pleasantly as she made her way to her private elevator. When she was out of sight and the cool doors slid shut, the Kyoto woman slumped against the chilled interior with a sigh.

_'Natsuki has moved on'_ the thought kept echoing in her mind all day. She should feel sad, Shizuru reasoned with herself, but she didn't. After all she has too, hadn't she? She had set out early that morning determined to find answers that had been plaguing her for six months, and now, she's found them. Glaring at her distorted reflection on the polished steel of the interior of the elevator, Shizuru Fujino stood up straighter.

Strangely she felt something she had not thought she would; it was closure. It was a sense of ease and peace at finally knowing. No more restless nights wondering about 'what if' or 'should haves' or anything like that anymore. She could finally let go of the past that was ripped away from her by a car accident. A part of her wanted to scream about how unjust and unfair, and just cruel fate was to her, but she had beat down and locked that part of her way a long time ago. Now things were better. She no longer had to feel guilt ridden with the dread of trying to make amends with the cobalt haired woman, and the unease of how to go about it. The awkward and dreadful situation was finally taken away from her. It was no longer open for discussion and mental debate. It was like all ties to her Natsuki was finally cut lose. She was free of it all. She felt lighter.

Quirking a strange smile that looked more like baring her teeth, Shizuru blankly eyed her warped expression. A light 'ding' pulled her out of her musings as it signaled she had arrived at her destination. As the doors opened, the young business woman walked out of the little enclosed space, and entered her penthouse. It felt void and all too big to her, but she squashed that little feeling away easily. Like she did every other feeling.

It was time she started a new life; one without Kuga Natsuki. Finally she could actually move on instead of pretending she did.

* * *

_School in America proved to be easier than school in Japan for nineteen year old Natsuki Kuga. After practically failing her second year in high school, Natsuki's aunt Yukari, suggested she get her GED and try out college instead. College was hard, but the course work kept her busy. Now without time to linger on her past, Natsuki worked hard for her future. Talking with aunt Yukari, she learned so much more about her mother Saeko, who was an amazing woman and a spectacular scientist._

_Although she didn't know what to believe in anymore, she knew she could trust aunt Yukari. Aunt Yukari was her mother's older sister, and after her mother's death, aunt Yukari has been supporting her financially since her father wanted nothing to do with her. It was easy to talk to her mother's sister, they were close, and now that they were finally living with each other, they became closer. It was through aunt Yukari's memories and photo albums of Saeko, that allowed Natsuki to finally get out of her depression. She now had a goal, to desire, to become closer to her mother; to be just like her. That's why, although she never applied herself to school work before, she was able to pass the GED exam and start college fresh. _

_She was going to major in genetic engineering. Just like her mother. _

_At the start of the fall semester, Natsuki's first class was biology. Walking in, she was surprised to find most of the room filled with students. Almost all the available chairs were taken except two at a table near the back of the classroom by a window. Shrugging at her predicament, Natsuki took the seat closest to the window and sat down. She nodded in acknowledgement to the two other occupants of the table, but did not say anything. _

It was nine-thirty and the teacher had yet to show up. As the door opened, and most of the students looked to see if their instructor had finally arrived, they were disappointed to see it was another student with short burgundy hair and bright violet eyes. The girl took the open seat next to Natsuki, as she exchanged pleasantries with the other two desk mates. Then turing violet eyes to the girl seated to her left, she smiled warmly. "Hi, I'm Sifr Fran." the girl spoke pleasantly as she gazed into cold emerald eyes. "It's nice to meet you...?"

_"Kuga Natsuki." she answered as she stared at the extended hand, refusing to shake. She was here to learn, not make friends Natsuki reasoned._

_Smiling amused as she dropped her extended hand, Sifr tried out the foreign name softly. Confident that she was able to pronounce it right, she turned to the other two at the table, intent on introducing everyone. "You must be new here, Natsuki, so let me introduce you to everyone. This is Laura Bianchi. Laura, Natsuki." Sifr motioned to the athletic, mocha skinned girl with silver hair, opposite Natsuki. Laura smiled shyly and said a brief hi before Sifr continued with introductions. "And this is Anh Lu. Anh, Natsuki." The tall brunette smiled and winked at Natsuki, who was unimpressed by the display_

_"There, now that we all know each other, I hope we can all be friends." Sifr said as she once again turned to smile at Natsuki._

* * *

It has been three days since Natsuki agreed to work with Alyssa on the MAID project. During that time, the young mother was busy reading all the information and data she could about the project in order to get a better feel for what she was getting herself into. Luckily for her, everything seemed to check out alright, which really put her heart at ease. Alyssa was her sister, and the only living member of her family that she associates with, so it was with relief that Natsuki finally gave the project her full and undivided attention. The attention of which was no longer focused on the multiple folders and binders sprawled out on the desk, but focused on the little girl learning how to stand up.

Nina smiled brightly as she stood unaided for a full minute. Although her mother's hands were hovering around her, the little girl's bright amber eyes shined as she looked up into her mother's beautiful face. They have been playing all morning, and learning to stand was a fun challenge to the child. Taking a tentative step forward with her left foot, amber-red orbs focused on her mother's smile. The smile was warm and gentle, and she wanted to go to it. Taking another step forward, this time with her right foot, Nina was just a little closer to that beautiful calming smile.

"That's right Nina, good girl!" Not really understanding the words her mother was saying; Nina only understood that her mommy sounded happy. What she did understand though, is that when her mommy was happy, it made her happy. Because then mommy would smile brightly and she would feel warm inside. Smiling and cooing, the little girl took another step to get closer to her mommy, arms stretched out to touch her, to get that much closer to her.

On the fifth step however, her little legs were tired of the exertion and she buckled. Seeing her daughter begin to wobble, Natsuki was quick to support her child before she fell. "Wow Nina you're amazing! What a good girl. You must be tired." Lifting Nina from the carpeted floor, Natsuki twirled Nina in her arms before she brought her close for a hug. What a surprise to see her little girl take five steps today. The young mother was overjoyed at the development and walked around the office with Nina in her arms. They looked at the various knick-knacks and things that decorated the office with enthusiasm. Going where ever Nina pointed, Natsuki walked from a mounted painting of an open field, to the potted plant by the door, to the windows.

It was almost becoming a routine for them. Every morning for the past three days Natsuki would awake at four in the morning to get them both read to arrive at Artemis by five. Usually Nina would wake up at four-thirty to be feed anyways, so it wasn't too much of a problem.

The little girl was such a morning person, it often made Natsuki wonder where she got that trait from._ Most definitely not her!_

On the drive over from the Fuji Hotel to Artemis, Nina would be alert and intent in watching the other cars drive by, or just watch the road as they drove to the office, cooing every so often. More often than not, Nina would fall asleep twenty minutes into the ride and not wake till around nine in the morning anyways. It was amazing to Natsuki that her little girl would stay asleep throughout all the moving and traveling they did every day. Especially during the times Arika would barge into her office and try to play with the sleeping girl at seven o'clock when she arrived. Alyssa would usually arrive at Artemis at seven-fifteen and stop by Natsuki's office at seven-thirty.

Unfortunately for Alyssa, Nina still had not warmed up to her, and would shriek every time the young CEO tried to carry her. A one-sided name calling match would always ensure after Nina's terrified cries, and only Natsuki or Miyu would be able to put the child back at ease. After several attempts to play with the little girl, and all attempts failing, Alyssa would leave the office in a sour mood, only to re-enter a few minutes later. Complaints of "loneliness" and "the unfairness of it all" were often cited reasons for the young blonde's return.

Thus the mornings of the past three days that Natsuki has been working at Artemis were spent.

Smiling contently, Natsuki stood holding Nina as the little girl tapped the thick tempered glass. The sight reminded her of the curious expression Sifr would make when she tapped beakers and jars when they worked together. Soon the smile turned into soft chuckles that caused amber eyes to look at her mommy curiously. Kissing Nina's temple, the young mother was about to pull away when her daughter made a slight sound of protest. Seeing her mother gaze at her, Nina patted her mother's face before she leaned in and give an open mouthed kiss on her mommy's cheek.

It wasn't really a "normal" kiss, but the gesture made Natsuki's heart melt. Nina's kisses were always too cute as the little girl would lean towards her, and just as her face would touch Natsuki's, Nina would open her mouth (accompanied by a soft 'mua'), and tap whatever part of Natsuki's face was the closest. At times it was her nose, or her chin, but most of the time her cheeks were the target of such wet assaults. Chuckling at the gesture, Natsuki ruffled Nina's hair playfully, before they turned away from the open windows and walked back to the black couch in the office.

Although the office was not at big as Alyssa's, it was definitely much bigger than the one she had at Schwartz. The young scientist had been working for Schwartz for over four years, and still her office was no larger than a standard size work room. Frowning in discus at having wasted four years of her life working for a company that was no better than the First District, Natsuki felt anger boil up inside her.

A sound of protest followed by a slap on the shoulder finally brought the young mother back to reality. Looking down into Nina's clear pools, Natsuki blinked at the sight. It looked almost as if...Nina was angry at her. Quirking a smile and rubbing the little girl's back, the young mother chuckled. Not many good things had come from working for Schwartz, but seeing her little Nina pouting in her lap made those four long years worth it.

"Hai, hai, no need to be angry. Shall we go visit aunty?" Smiling warmly at her daughter's brightening mood, the raven haired woman stretched and stifled a yawn. The wall clock read one-fifty-four pm when the two finally left the office.

Making their way to the adjoining office, mother and daughter were greeted by the overly energetic secretary. Arika beamed as she bounced out of her swivel chair and crossed the distance to the young mother and the adorable baby.

"Nina-chan!" Arika excitedly bounced next to Natsuki as she rubbed Nina's back. "How are you? Did you sleep well?" Despite seeing the little girl turn her head away from the auburn haired girl, Arika was not deterred as she stepped around Natsuki's left to the right to face Nina. As Nina's amber eyes spotted the hyper girl, she quickly turned her head to face the other way. The action only caused Arika to giggle, and move to Natsuki's left again.

Sighing at Arika's antics with her daughter, the scientist continued to walk towards her sister's office. The younger secretary buzzing from the left to right of her constantly as Nina's game of avoiding the girl was all but futile.

Entering the inner office, Natsuki smiled as she greeted Alyssa and Miyu. Standing from her place behind the desk and a stack of papers, Alyssa moved to Natsuki's side as she lightly poked Nina's side. The little girl turned to face her aunt, the rust-haired woman all but forgotten, as orange eyes regarded her aunt curiously. Reaching out a tentative hand, Nina's little body leaned towards her aunt.

Smiling brightly at the new development, Alyssa all but jumped for joy on the inside as Nina leaned closer to her. Instinctively holding her arms out to her only niece, the young CEO moved closer. Taking Nina into her arms, blue orbs stared deeply into yellow-red eyes. Seeing the baby in her arms quirk a smile, a lopsided grin that her mother was known for, Alyssa's heart melted. "Nina-chan…you're so cu---GAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Nina-chan let go!" Seeing her daughter pulling and tugging on her sister's golden hair, Natsuki was beginning to panic. Luckily Miyu was already by her side trying to pry Nina's little fingers off Alyssa's hair.

"Ugh! Nina-chan you're so evil!!" the blonde woman huffed after her hair was released.

Frowning, Natsuki cradled her daughter in her arms. "She didn't mean it you know."

Lightly growling, Alyssa ignored her sister and stomped back to her desk. Pouting, she busied herself with organizing Artemis' third quarter reports.

After handing her daughter to Miyu, Natsuki approached her sister timidly. Rubbing the back of her neck, the young scientist paused before her sister. "Mou, Alyssa-chan, you know Nina-chan didn't mean to pull your hair. She just wanted to see it closer, it's not like she's evil or anything."

Angry blue eyes locked into calm green ones as the younger woman regarded her sister silently. Puffing her cheeks out, Alyssa collapsed into her plush leather chair and folded her arms before her. "I know." was all Alyssa said as she tried to busy herself with the papers.

Smiling as her sister refused to look up from the stack of papers she was shuffling, Natsuki sat down on the chair opposite Alyssa. "Ne...I've read all the files regarding the project." Seeing she had her little sister's rapt attention, Natsuki took a deep breath. "It's a great project, and I'm excited to work on it with you. However I think it would be best to have Midori head the project. She has more experience—she was able to repair Miyu during the carnival after all—and it is her field of expertise."

Frowning, Alyssa picked up her pen and started to review the papers before her again. "No. I've already decided that I want you to head the project. We've been over this already Onee-chan."

Quirking an eye brow at the blonde who no longer looked at her, Natsuki shrugged. "I know you want me to be the head of this project, but Alyssa, this just isn't my field of expertise."

The papers before her momentarily forgotten and the pen stilled. Blue eyes plead with green as Alyssa tried not to pout. "But Onee-chan, you promised."

Exhaling loudly, the young mother shook her head. "I'll still work on this project with you Alyssa-chan, but I'm just saying that Midori would be the better choice as the head of the project. She's the one that knows the most about the project anyways. It's only sensible to have her lead the project." Seeing her little sister's down cast eyes, and soft sniffles, Natsuki felt like she had physically hit the girl. Cursing herself internally, she rubbed the back of her neck, mentally kicking herself. "Look Alyssa-chan, I'm not saying I don't want to work with you on this project. I really want to be on your team and do this. I'm just saying that instead of being the head, why not let Midori do it? I'll still do whatever I can; after all I want to do this project with you."

Slowly meeting her sister's reassuring gaze, Alyssa blinked away her teary eyes, not letting any of the liquid fall. She knew her sister had a point, and Natsuki-onee-chan's voice was sincere when she spoke…

"Natsuki-san has a point Ojou-sama." Miyu's soft voice filled the still room as she walked over to the two siblings holding Nina in her arms. "It would be the most efficient route to have Sugiura Midori head project MAID. The success rate of having Sugiura-san as the project head is 67.99 percent. Whereas having Natsuki-san as the project head only projects a success rate of 12.7889 percent. Natsuki-san would be far more efficient as an advisor or moral support provider to the project than an actual working technician. This is due largely because Natsuki-san has little, to no working knowledge of the required expertise that is needed for the project to be a success."

Sighing, the young blonde laid the pen down and massaged her temples. "So Natsuki-Onee-chan is basically useless to us on the project, correct Miyu?" Blue eyes looked sadly to her sister then rested on her trusted lover.

"That is correct Ojou-sama." Red analytical eyes moved from her beloved angel to the raven haired scientist. Both siblings had an unreadable face as they looked to her, waiting for Miyu to speak again. "However as I said, keeping Natsuki-san as moral support will greatly increase the success rate of the project by 30 percent."

Quirking an eyebrow Natsuki regarded Miyu for a moment before she spoke. Being called useless and compared to Midori were painful blows to her pride, but taking it in stride, the young scientist gathered her thoughts. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to head the project. However she didn't like being considered useless. "So what exactly would you expect from me as 'moral support'?"

Unconcerned by the raven haired woman's grimace, Miyu spoke as if to a little child, shrugging, as if the answer were obvious. "By simply being present here, and giving your input and support to Alyssa-Ojou-sama, will greatly increase Ojou-sama's focus and overall health by 78 percent. Also your presence will motivate Sugiura-san by 20 percent, foster trust and ensure funding from Suzushiro Inc. and Fuji Corp. by 12 percent and the project over all by 20 percent."

"Oh." Turning to look back at her sister, Natsuki gave her a lopsided grin. She wasn't sure where, or how, Miyu came up with all those percentages and numbers, but she wasn't going to complain at the moment. Just seeing her sister's brightened mood, lighten her heart. Although she really was dead weight to the project—although she read all the reports and everything regarding the project--she was only increasingly aware that she could not help. It just wasn't her field, and more importantly, she only had a vague sense of what was going on in the reports she had read. So if just being present will help Alyssa's mood, then Natsuki was fine with that. It would be a nice break for her from running from Schwartz, and it was for the best for Nina too, as she would have a chance to be around her family.

Things were finally beginning to settle, and for once in the past four years, Natsuki felt the warmth of being safe. "Well, I look forward to working with you on this project. Please take care of me, as I will be giving you moral support and advice along the way to project MAID's success."

Smiling a huge grin that lit up like 10,000 watts, Alyssa extended her right hand across the shining oak table. "Welcome to the team, Onee-chan!"

* * *

Revised May 2010

AN: Thanks again to those that reviewed: Scorching_Soul, Kuga Shizuru, aazar, & Mony19!

Kudos to Mony19 that correctly guessed that Natsuki and Anh knew each other back in chapter 4!

Well that's it's for the revised chapters that I've got thus far. I'm in the middle of finals, so I won't be able to post chapter six until Sunday. Also, if anyone happened to have saved chapters seven and eight of the original My Musume, if you could please send those to me, I'd appreciate it greatly! I only had chapters 1-6 on my laptop, and the rest (along with the WIP chapters 9-15) were on my dead desktop. When I lost all that, I was left to wallow in a horrible depression--yes, that's why this story was on hiatus for so long--but anyways, I'm over that! And I'm determined to continue this story no matter what! So I'll search around for an old backup copy I made of MM, but honestly, I don't know if I'll find it in a timely manner. ^^; Anyways...yes. If anyone has a copy of the last two chapters, please send 'em over, and I'd be quick to revise them!

Thanks in advance for all your help! Also thank you to all those that reviewed--you guys are au'some!! XD --and thanks to those that put My Musume on alert/faves--You guys rock!

Anyways, next chapter will be up on Sunday.

~Jyuami


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Special thanks to **bobo-q, Mony19, Kikyo4ever, Harumira, King of Esca, MisslzzyB, **& **Akira Sasaki** for their reviews!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_The karaoke part was winding down, as most of the participants already left. The few that remained were Mai, Mikoto, Reito, Natsuki, and Shizuru. Although Natsuki wanted to leave early, she stayed because she wanted to talk to Shizuru for a moment. Thus far, she didn't get a proper chance all day with the graduation ceremony in the morning, then the HiME Ranger lunch that Midori organized, and now the karaoke part Mai hosted. It's been a long day, and the delinquent just wanted to go home and crash, maybe sleep for a few days, but she had to talk to Shizuru first._

_If only she could get the chance._

_Casting a meaningful glance at the ex-student council president, Natsuki hoped that the taller girl understood the silent message: 'I need to talk to you, let's get outta here.' Whether Shizuru understood the message or not had yet to be seen, as the former student continued to converse with Mai on genres of musical talent. It really felt like Shizuru was ignoring Natsuki, and it was bugging her all day! Sure there were times when the playful Shizuru emerged throughout the day, but for the most part, the two girls were unable to get a moment alone._

_Natsuki just wanted to go up and say: 'Hey, Shizuru, let's go.' but she was nervous the older girl would just dismiss her. So she kept quiet. After the world was re-set by Mashiro's power, and everyone was alive again, things have never been the same between them. Whereas most of the HiMEs tried to come to terms with the happenings (Haruka and Yukino started exploring their feelings, Akane and Kazuya became an official couple, Yukariko and Wataru were hastily married, and even Yuichi and Shiho started therapy), everyone was gradually moving forwards. Everyone except Natsuki and Shizuru. It was like they were taking two steps back while everyone was moving on, leaving them behind. Gone was their casual friendship and silent communications. All that was left was the awkward silence and forced politeness. It was as if they weren't even friends anymore._

_It left an empty feeling._

_It was past one-fifteen AM when Shizuru bade Mai and a dozing Mikoto farewell. Walking out into the chilly early morning air, Shizuru tried to ignore the girl that trailed behind her by two steps. It was only when she raised her hand for a taxi, that she felt Natsuki's warm hand encompass her own. It sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. "I'll take you home" was Natsuki gruff statement as she lightly tugged on Shizuru's captured hand. The honey haired girl wanted to protest, she could get home by herself, but she had been ignoring Natsuki most of the day. _

_So out of guilt, and a bit of weariness, she complied. She felt bad. It was hard to pretend not to notice the plea in bright emerald eyes, but she did it. Shizuru had to, because it hurt too much to hope._

_Quietly following her heart's forbidden desire, Shizuru mounted the sleek Ducati after her love. This was their last ride together, Shizuru knew, so she hugged Natsuki a little tighter. Tomorrow she would head back to Kyoto, as per her parent's request. The distance would do her good she surmised. She needed time to get over the rejection. She just loved Natsuki too much to just be her friend. It was a fate worse than death she felt. So she had to distance herself. For her heart's sake._

_Natsuki briefly glance back at Shizuru as she felt the ruby eyed girl gently caress her taunt abs and hold her a little tighter. With her eyes closed, Shizuru looked at peace. As if time stood still, and it was just the two of them. It was a view that clenched Natuki's heart painfully. As the gentle fingers continued their silent ministration on Natsuki's stomach, the action set butterflies loose in her belly, but she tried to concentrate on the road ahead._

_They were close to Shizuru's family town house, but both parties wanted the moment to last a little longer. 'When did this happen?' The thought startled Natsuki as stared intently ahead of her. 'When did I fall of her?'_

* * *

The day began for Shizuru like any other. It was 6:00 am, and hitting the 'off' button on the alarm before it had a chance to sound twice, the young business woman slipped out of bed. Her fiancé behind her still lay sprawled, clutching a pillow with her back to her, caught up in a dream it seemed.

Making her way to the shower, Shizuru's ruby eyes made a dull note that it was Friday. Six days since she had confronted the private detective, Yuuki Nao.

After a quick shower, Shizuru made her way to the large walk-in closet. Contemplating for a moment what she would wear, the ruby eyed woman selected one of her designer business suit/skirt combination. It was of fine material, a creamy brown that accented her hair. Donning a pale-violet silk blouse and adding a touch of cosmetics, the young business woman would be ready.

It has been three days since she has agreed to sponsor Artemis, and today was the project presentation. Suzushiro Incorporated as well as all the staff members working on the project will be there. Smiling at her reflection, Shizuru applied a creamy pink lipstick. Making sure she looked presentable, the young ash blonde woman began to pull her hair up into a bun. Moving away from the vanity mirror, the young woman looked herself over one last time at the full length mirrors. Fuji Corporation needs to make a good impression—she—needs to make a good impression since Maria-han will be attending with her.

She could already feel the stress coming on.

Although a joint business meeting is nothing new to her, this is the first time Maria-han had specifically insisted they invest in Artemis' offer, as it had more pros than cons to the company. Over looking her own personal feelings about the matter, Shizuru had agreed with her long time friend and advisor. Doing business with Artemis would prove beneficial to Fuji Corp. in the long run. Also there was the fact that Suzushiro Inc. had referred them to Artemis in the first place to consider too. Gathering her things for the day, the young woman headed out the door.

As she entered the lobby, stopping by the desk, Shizuru smiled as Minami stood to greet her. Handing the blond girl a package to be mailed, the young heir waited patiently as the postage was tallied. Waiting patiently, a man entered the hotel's lobby, and heads straight to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, Miss, my name is Sergay Kruger," the man said as he rested his large hands on the counter, a simple gold ring seemed to stand out on his tanned skin. "I was wondering which room my wife is staying in."

Ayumi, a short brunette; a part-time worker, Shizuru noted, was eyeing the older man slowly. He was tall, and ruggedly handsome. He had a small scar between his eye brows, but it did not take away from his boyish good looks. "Ah yes." The young Fuji heir internally cringed at the thick flirtatious voice Ayumi used to address the man. "Um…do you have the name the room was registered under sir?"

Glancing out the corner of her eye, a ruby orb noticed the slightly older man lean towards the desk. Smiling a charming smile, Sergay spoke smoothly as he watched the young girl before him blush. "It should be registered under my wife's name, 'Natsuki Kruger.' She should be staying here with our daughter, Nina."

Pausing while marking the needed postage, Minami looked at the man talking with her co-worker. Sirens were definitely sounding in her head as green eyes took in the appearance of the man before her. He was dressed sharply in business casuals, and he had his mustard blond hair spiked back to give him a dashing look. However what caught her attention and sounded the alarm in her head, was his claim to be Kruger's husband and Nina-chan's father.

Minami knew instantly that it was a lie.

Schooling her features, the blonde receptionist continued to applying the necessary postage to the package, as she calmly began to speak. "Strange, I'm the one who checked Kruger-san in, and she didn't say anything about you joining her sir." Not looking up from the package she was attending to, Minami mentally smirked. Looking at the poser briefly, then to the owner of the hotel, the blonde smiled sweetly as she passed over the receipt. "There you go; I'll send this out right away."

Nodding to Minami as she took her recipe, Shizuru glanced at the suspicious man, and walked out. Although hearing the name 'Natsuki Kruger' sent a pang through her, she did not really know why. After all, there were surely more than one 'Natsuki' in the world, so there was no reason the feel the way she did. Nevertheless she didn't have time to linger as she needed to meet with Maria-han and head to Artemis for the 10:00 meeting.

Bright hazel eyes glance at the blonde receptionist for a moment and returned to the flustered girl before him. The blond was already being troublesome, but the brunette could easily be manipulated. Sighing dramatically, Sergay moved to pull out his wallet, and casually showed how it was stuffed with a wad of cash. "I was away on a business trip in China, but I left early to be with my family. Here's my ID, as you can see, we have the same last name. I don't know how else to prove to you that she is my dear wife….ah, I know! Please give her a call. I'm sure you have her number."

"I'm sorry sir, we cannot do that. Our phones cannot call an outside number." Minami's voice was deadpan, but she smiled politely none the less. She wouldn't give Ayumi the chance to help aid the lier before her. "Perhaps you could call her yourself?" Mentally smirking to herself, Minami knew the man before her couldn't follow through with the suggestion.

"Well I would, however my wife recently purchased a new cell phone—since her purse was stolen a few days ago—and I don't recall the number. Perhaps you can give me her number, and I can call her using my cell phone?" Sergay completely ignored the blond, as he turned hopeful eyes to the junior receptionist. He gave a charming smile in hopes of winning her over.

Nudging Ayumi over a bit, she ignoring the hand still holding out the identification card. Minami smiled politely at the man before her, memorizing his exact features. Trying her best to school the twitch of her brow, she took a relaxing breath and mentally counted to ten. He was a sly bastard. "I'm sorry sir, but she did not leave a number." Which was true.

Looking between her senior and the handsome man before her, Ayumi hesitantly took the proffered identification card. Blushing as their fingers lightly touched, the shorter woman started at the plastic card. The Nationality was American. Sergay W. Kruger. Six foot two inches. Blond hair. Brown eyes. Gulping nervously the brunette receptionist quickly pulled up the needed information for the man before her. If only to please him and get another dashing smile that showed off his left dimple. "Ah, yes sir. She's in room 514." Passing a key card over the counter of the desk, the receptionist almost fainted at the dashing smile she received.

As the man walked away, the brunette let out a sigh and collapsed on to the chair. A low mumbled how all the handsome men were always either married, taken, or gay was heard, but her co-worker seemed to have not heard it.

Watching the man enter the elevator with a blank expression, the blonde receptionist turned to her co-worker who is still slumped in a chair with a dreamy far away look. "Ayumi-chan, I'm going on break for a bit."

Seeing the brown haired woman nod in acknowledgment, the young blonde exited out the back of the hotel lobby. Quickly striding to her destination, she enters the floral garden to the west of the hotel. Taking out a sleek cell phone, Minami dials an out of the country number. Clearing her throat, and pacing as she counted off each ring, the receptionist prepared herself as she knew she would be waking her friend up.

On the tenth ring the person on the other line picked up with a sleepy 'hello?'

Wasting no time, Minami took a breath and started. "Laura, we've got a problem. It seems that that guy you warmed me about is here. He's claiming to be Kuga's husband too."

"What do you mean?" The voice on the other line rasps out, now fully awake. "Explain." Laura demanded in urgency.

"Well he just strolled into the Hotel a few minutes ago saying his name is 'Sergay Kruger,' and that Natsuki-san is his wife, and Nina-chan is his daughter." The distress in the young blonde's voice was evident as it echoed around the empty garden. Pacing back and forth, she tried to calm her nerves.

"Shit. Does Natsuki know he's there?"

"No. She left with Nina-chan this morning…about two hours ago. It's seven-thirty now." Minami said as she bit down on her thumb nail. A nervous habit she was unable to break.

"I see…okay, good. Keep an eye on them. If Sergay leaves the hotel, contact me immediately. If he stays there, then when Natsuki arrives, try to warn her not to go in. I'll be on the next flight out there."

"Sure; I'll do my best." Sighing and running her slender fingers through her short blonde hair, the young woman massaged the back of her neck. "I'm actually really fond of Natsuki-san and Nina-chan; so I'd rather Schwartz not get their hands on either of them."

Amid the rustling of cloths and movement, Laura paused to exhale deeply. "Me too…Thanks…Erstin." The line went dead, and the blond woman quietly pocked the device and headed back into the hotel. One thing was for sure, she would not let Schwartz hurt another person she cared about.

* * *

_"Are you nervous?" came Sifr's airy question from the doorway._

_Scowling at the mirror as viridian eyes locked on Sifr's amused reflection, Natsuki huffed. "What's to be nervous about? We've done this before a dozen times. We just go in there and prove to them how right we are." Giving the pestering woman an arrogant smirk, Natsuki continued to fiddle with the lightening bolt hair clip Alyssa sent her. She just had to choose today of all days to try it on. Now if only the stupid thing would set right!_

_"Allow me." Sifr said as she closed the distance between them. Gently taking the hair clip from Natsuki's hands, Sifr bushed silky raven locks behind her ear. Natsuki instantly closed her eyes at the sensation as she felt her cheeks burn at the close proximity. It was an embarrassing, but pleasant feeling._

_It was over in a matter of moments as Sifr stepped back to examine her work._

_"You look beautiful." The burgundy haired woman whispered, as she softly held a few cobalt locks in her hand. The texture was smooth, and smelled of lavender._

_Blinking away the moment, Natsuki felt guilt settle on her conscience. "Uh...thanks..Sifr." Quirking a smile, Natsuki ripped her eyes away from her best friend's intelligent violet orbs, to stare at her reflection in the mirror. The hair pin was placed perfectly._

_"Okay, I'm ready."_

_

* * *

_

The clock in Natsuki's office chimed at 9:00am signaling that she only had one hour before the meeting, with all the 'corporate snobs' as Midori had put it, would begin. It was not something new to Natsuki, as she had lots of practice in presenting the ideas and findings of a major project due to her experience from working at Schwartz. Only this time she will be facing them solo. Sifr wasn't here to back her up like before.

That thought alone caused the normally confident woman to slump her shoulders as she carried Nina out the door.

Also unlike before she wouldn't actually be doing any of the presentations, but only sitting in, showing her moral support by being by Alyssa's side. _'At least Miyu was right about one thing,' _Natsuki thought as she made her way to her sister's office. _'Alyssa-chan is happier with me being one of her advisors of sorts. Although she still relies on Miyu a great deal, at least now she knows I'm not going anywhere.'_

Holding Nina in one arm, her right hand rested on the cool door knob for a moment before she pushed the door open. She paused midway through the threshold. Quirking an awkward smile, the young mother tried in vain to school her facial features as she took in the sight before her.

Sugiura Midori was holding Yumemiya Arika down, as Woods Irina hovered above her, arms akimbo. All three froze in spot at as the office door swung open to reveal an equally frozen mother and daughter.

Nina was the one that broke the awkward spell by voicing a high pitched 'Uwah?' as she tried to understand why the three redheads were hugging each other on the floor.

Being snapped out of her stupor, Natsuki cleared her voice before she calmly closed the door before her. Turning on her heel, the young mother quickly made for the elevator as she heard the three behind the office doors scramble to follow her.

"NATSUKI-CHAN WAIT!!!" Midori's voice echoed along the hall as she raced to the elevator. Shouts of 'Kruger-san' also accompanied the plea as the elevator's steel and glass doors began to close. Sticking a foot in between the closing doors, the tallest redhead grinned as the elevator doors began to open again. "Yo!" Midori mock saluted as she entered the enclosed box.

Strolling into the steel and glass box, the accomplished engineer grinned triumphantly, as the doors closed before the other two women could enter. Neither of the two adult occupants said a word as they began their decent. Mid way down, the tall red head pushed the 'stop' button, and halted the device between two levels. Turning bright lime-green eyes to cold jade ones, the directing head of Project MAID smirked playfully at the young mother. "You know Natsuki-chan, with Suzushiro Inc. and Fuji Corp. attending the presentation meeting in less than an hour; I wonder how you will deal with them?"

Feeling a headache coming on, the young mother tried to calm her nerves. "Leave how I will deal with them up to me. It's none of your concern anyways." Natsuki knew it would be inconvenient to sit in the meeting with Suzushiro Inc., as Haruka and Yukino would be there for sure. But she had already promised Alyssa she would attend, so she was determined to go. Let them bombard her with questions after the meeting, so long as the project continued, Natsuki would deal with the consequences as they come. She knew just by being back in Japan she would eventually meet those from her past, she just didn't think she would have to meet them so soon.

Pouting, the self proclaimed seventeen-year-old leaned back against the door as Natsuki did the same. "You know Suzushiro Haruka and Kikukawa Yukino will more than likely be attending the meeting. What will you tell them? After all, they, we—myself included—thought you were dead. Yet here you are! And with a daughter no less. Right, Nina-chan?'

Surprised by the playful wink directed at her, the girl in question hid her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Holding her daughter closer to her, Natsuki felt the need to defend herself and her child. "Leave Nina-chan out of this. Besides me being 'dead' is only what the news reported. It's not my concern if you, and everyone else, believes whatever the media tells you."

"Now that's just mean Natsuki-chan. We're a team remember? Why didn't you at least tell us?" Midori pouted as she tried to ruffle Nina's hair, only to have Natsuki slap her hand away.

"A 'team'? You mean the HiME Rangers? Pffh! That ended with the festival." Readjusting Nina on her hip, Natsuki stared out the side of the glass elevator.

"True, but you still haven't answered my question. What will you tell them, Natsuki-chan?" All playfulness gone, Midori stood back and really looked at the younger girl before her. She had changed so much, motherhood suited her, but she was still the same hardheaded person Midori knew eight years ago.

Growling at the smug look her former teacher was giving her, the cobalt haired woman frowned. She knew she had to face the loud mouth Suzushiro and the mousy Kikukawa, but she tried not to think of it. Meeting up with Sugiura Midori, Sagisawa Youko, and Himeno Fumi two days ago was a stressful situation, that was awkward at best, and just plain shitty and shot to hell at worse. Still it was not something she wanted to go though again with Kikukawa and Suzushiro. Biting her lower lip as she glared at the smirking woman before her, Natsuki's thoughts raced.

She could count on Yukino's stunned silence, but knew with out a doubt Haruka would have a nuclear blow up at seeing her "alive". There would be damage—especially if it happened prior to the meeting—but the question was, how to keep the damage at a minimum so it would not have an ill effect for the project.

Two days ago, the day after she agreed to be Alyssa's advisor, Alyssa, Miyu, and herself, flew out to Fuuka academy. They met with Fumi-san and Youko-sensei and explained Project MAID to the both of them. The two Fuuka administrators readily agreed and were very excited about the prospect of the project. Mid-way through the presentation, Midori entered the room—having just returned from a trip in Egypt— to visit with Youko first before she reported in with Artemis. The presentation was left aside as polite manners, and previously held back questions, all but erupted into a full on interrogation with Midori leading the way. The original visit that was supposed to last for two hours ended up stretching out to five hours and ended with all of them hitting a local bar.

It was not something Natsuki wanted to repeat. Exhaling deeply, her glare softened as she rubbed her daughter's back. Pushing herself up to face her mother, Nina's bright yellow-red eyes looked in to her mother's soft green orbs. "Uwah?"

Smiling down at her daughter in her arms, the young mother kissed Nina's forehead and inhaled her scent. Look into curious and amused lime eyes; Natsuki pushed the 'stop' button on the elevator's control panel to resume the decent to the lobby. "I'll just meet with them before the meeting starts. That way, they won't make a scene in front of all the other corporate and financial investors, and embarrass Alyssa-chan."

Smiling charmingly, Midori nodded. "Good plan." Glancing at her watch, the redhead's smile widened. "It's 9:23 right now. They should be here any minute. Go to conference room 1G, and I'll prepare them to meet you, ne?"

Nodding to her co-worker, the younger woman stepped out of the elevator as the door opened up behind her. "Thanks, Midori."

"No prob." the tall red head didn't bother to look back as she made her way to the entrance of the building. She could already see Suzushiro Inc.'s limousine pull up to the curb of the short flight of steps outside the front glass doors.

Pushing open the heavy glass doors, Midori extended her arm into the air in an exaggerated wave. "Hi~! Haruka-chan, Yukino-chan! Did you both enjoy the ride over?"

As the two executives exited the long white limo, they greeted the excited redhead in turn. Yukino with a bashful smile; and Haruka with a huff as the two made their way up the short flight of stairs.

"The ride over was fine, Midori-sensei. How was your trip to Egypt? We've missed you on our first visit to Artemis a few weeks ago."

"It was very educational, Yukino-chan." Holding the heavy tempered glass door open, Midori ushered the two inside. "By the way, I heard that you've recommended Fuji Corp. to help with the backing?" Looking pointedly at Haruka, the tall researcher just smiled as the busty blonde nodded curtly.

"It's easier to do business with those you are familiar with, than those you are not. Besides, where is that Bubuzuke-Onna? It's almost nine-thirty and she isn't even here yet!"

Slapping the violet eyed woman on the back lightly, Midori chuckled. "Are you that eager to see her? Well before we get on with this little HiME Ranger's reunion—" too caught up in the moment, Midori didn't notice Yukino swat drop, "there's one princess you both have got to meet! I have to warn you though….she is sooooo super cute you just might die!"

Taken aback by the scientist's serious demeanor, both were a little confused by the sudden declaration. As such, neither put up much resistance when the green-eyed woman linked arms with them, one on each side, and literally dragged them to conference room 1G.

* * *

Nao wasn't sure what she expected to find when she inserted the CD on Schwartz into her laptop. But from what she was able to gather in the past few days, she knew knew the company, originating in Northern Europe, was a shady, manipulative bunch. She learned, and was later backed up by Yamada two days ago, was that Schwartz was secretly funding the Asian First District during the HiME Festival. Not only that, but Schwartz was the child company of the American Searss Foundation. All the information caused Nao to feel nauseous as dread seeped into her body, weighing her down.

Just what the _Hell_ had Natsuki gotten herself in to?!

Growling in annoyance, Nao's green eyes glared at the computer screen as she waited for the CD to open. She just knew the information wouldn't be good news. She was dealing with a huge conspiracy for god's sake! Nibbling her bottom lip in worry, the redhead took a deep breath as the CD window opened, and three text documents and two video files showed up. Moving the cursor past the two videos files, Nao clicked on the first text document titled, _'Project Slavic/Slave.'_

The shrill ringing of her cell phone cut through the silent apartment, can caused the young private investigator to jump. Her heart was racing and as she frantically searched for the offending device, she knocked down folders and books from the desk in her rush. Finally securing the ringing cell, Nao snarled into the device, a harsh "What'd ya want?!"

"...Nao. It's me, Laura. Look, I need you're help."

The familiar voice on the line was quiet, but caused Nao's scowl to deepen nonetheless. Tiredly rubbing her temples, Nao leaned back into her swivel chair. _Why the hell is everyone calling on me?!_ Exhaling deeply, Nao screwed her eyes shut as she tried to speak calmly. "Again, what do you want?"

Ignoring the stressed annoyance, the caller continued after a moment of silence. "It's Schwartz. They've picked up Natsuki and Nina's location. My contact in Japan just alerted me, and I've been trying to get in touch with Natsuki, but she won't answer my call."

Scoffing, Nao began picking up all the things she knocked off her desk during her rush to pick up the phone. "No shit, retard! Ever figure she's still pissed at you?!" Picking up an old and crumpled 4x6 photo of a graduating class from University, jade eyes instantly picked out the dark skinned and fair haired Laura Bianchi standing next to Natsuki. Sifr Fran stood on Natsuki's other side. "And what's this about Schwartz 'picking up Natsuki and Nina's location?'" Just because Nao used Laura as a contact to get more info on Schwartz's project (and before to stay updated on Natsuki), didn't mean she particularly liked the woman. Far from it.

They only worked together for the sake of Natsuki.

"I mean exactly what I said. They've sent someone to check out Natsuki's hotel this morning. Luckily, they already left for the day. But my source tells me that Schwartz is camping out in her room, so I need to warn her about it."

Laura's voice sounded calm, but there was a hint of underlying anxiety. It was so subtle that not many would have picked up on it, but Nao heard it loud and clear. Years of experience in seducing men, talking her way out of trouble, and manipulating others to get her way, has taught her all she needed to know to be one of the best at what she does: read people. "I'll warn Natsuki." Laura tried to protest this, but Nao easily cut her off, "You try to distract Schwartz, get them outta here if you can."

There was a long moment of pause, in which Nao began to think the other woman actually hung up, but then she spoke. Tightly and with more pronounced anger. She was frustrated. "Look, I said I was sorry. I know what I did was wrong, my priorities were all mixed up back then, and I'm trying my best to make up for it now. But I need your help Nao."

Hearing the other woman beg brought a sadistic smile to Nao's face. She could only think that Laura deserved it. "Just distract them." Nao didn't bother saying goodbye, she just ended the conversation. As far as she was concerned, she was just looking out for her best friend.

* * *

It was 9:50 am when Shizuru and Maria entered the Artemis building. They were not late per say, but business etiquette normally required one to be at least thirty minutes early to an appointment. More time to scout out the competition or potential business alliance. Often that extra time would allow one the leisure of exploring the new surroundings, chatting with colleagues, and preparing one's self for the meeting. Time of which was sadly and frustratingly cut short, due to a highway accident involving a pick-up truck and a pack of loose chickens running about the expressway. Luckily none of the poultry were injured, but it delayed Fuji Corp. by half an hour.

As the two smartly dressed business women strolled into the towering building of glass and steel, they were greeted by Tomoe and Arika in the spacious lobby. Both seemed rather anxious to see them, Shizuru noted.

"Shizuru-Onee-sama! Thank goodness you've arrive safely. The meeting is about to start, and we were worried."

Nodding kindly to the olive haired receptionist, the Fuji heir smiled sweetly to the two younger workers. "Ara, my executive director and I were caught up in a highway accident. I hope we are not too late."

"Not at all Shizuru-Onee-sama! It is a pleasure to see you again Graceburt-san!" Beaming a bring smile, Arika lead the two Fuji Corp. representatives towards the glass elevators and entered. "Actually Suzushiro Inc. is in a private meeting with our project Director, Sugiura Midori-san, at the moment, and will be joining us shortly. Also I was asked to remind you that Fuji Corp. has yet to sign the contract with Artemis Foundation. Alyssa-sama would like to invite you, and Graceburt-san, to her office once the presentation meeting is over to sign the needed paperwork."

"Of course." Maria and Shizuru replied. Once the doors of the elevator opened, they were ushered to a fine conference room.

The conference room was large, and surrounded by glass windows that reached from floor to ceiling on one side. It was a corner room, and had a wonderful view of the forest that surrounds the Artemis Foundation Compound. There was an expected long conference table, and dozens of plush leather executive chairs around the table. Only nine of the thirty chairs were filled, and all of the business men and women were gathered towards the far end of the room. All eyes were on the three that just entered the room. The large face clock read 10:00 am.

"Hi! Sorry we're late!" Arika's chipper mood seemed to break the stuffy tension as more than half the waiting occupants smiled up at the hyper secretary.

"Good! It's about time you showed up Fujino!" Shizuru didn't have to turn around to know that Suzushiro Haruka had just entered the room behind her. The dark-blonde's boisterous voice echoed in the silent conference room and ricocheted off the sound proof glass windows. The effect was Haruka's greeting in stereo. Shizuru mentally sighed, but outwardly smiled. She has missed the ex-executive director.

Turning around to face the violet eyed blonde, Shizuru smiled charmingly as she placed a delicate hand on her cheek. "Ara, ara, I hope you will be able to forgive my tardiness, Haruka-san. I did not mean to enter the conference room before you and Yukino-san."

An angry retort was delayed as the petite hand of Yukino quelled the raging Haruka. Midori snickered as she walked in behind the two love birds. "Oi, oi! Let's get this started!" The project director beamed as she strolled into the room. Nodding to most of her staff and friends, Midori was glad to be surrounded by familiar faces. Passing Yumemiya Arika as she was busy passing out bottled water, glasses of orange juice, tea, or coffee, Midori waved to the girl happily. Sticking her tongue out playfully at the scientist, the secretary finished serving the refreshments and made herself out of the way. Sitting at the opposite end of the table, and turning the projector on, Arika gave Midori the thumbs up sign and began to quietly take notes.

On the left side of the table, the side facing the windows with their back towards the wall was the staff from Artemis. Beginning at the middle of the table sat Alyssa, Miyu to the right of her. Across from them sat Fumi and Youko, both representing their private 'Aswad Group.' Shizuru and Maria took their seats next to Fumi's group, with Suzushiro Inc seated next to them on the other side of Maria, and closes to the head of the table.

Making her way towards the front of the table, Midori stopped beside Alyssa's chair. "She said: 'She's sorry, but Nina-chan's not feel well, so she won't be attending the meeting today.'"

Haruka snorted as she over heard the message relayed to the blonde CEO, causing her companion to sigh and massage her temples. Alyssa's crystal clear blue eyes glanced at the two from Suzushiro Inc. and pouted at the news, but nonetheless nodded her head in understanding to the lime eyed woman. "Thank you, Midori-sensei. I guess we will continue as scheduled then." They were already ten minutes behind as it was.

Smiling confidently, the project director nodded, her red pony tail bobbing with the movement. From the front of the room the researcher smiled at the people gathered before her. The seating arrangements were as followed…

To the right:

Suzushiro Incorporated – Public Sponsoring Company

Suzushiro Haruka – CEO, Representative

Kikukawa Yukino – Executive Director

Fuji Corporation – Public Sponsoring Company

Fujino Shizuru – Tokyo District CEO, Representative

Graceburt Maria – Executive Director, Tokyo District

Aswad Group – Private Sponsor, NGO

Himeno Fumi – Head Director, Representative

Sagisawa Youko – Medical expert, Aswad Group Representative

To the left:

Artemis Foundation – Staff

Sugiura Modori – Project Director

Seki Rad – Cybernetic Department

Woods Irina – Materializing Physics Development

Uchida Lumen – Nano Technology Specialist

Cole Dyne – Medical Department

Inoue Gal – Data Field Analysis Department

Greer Miyu – Executive Director, Advisor

Searrs Alyssa – CEO, Founder

Kruger Natsuki – Advisor

"Alright then, I'm so glad everyone was able to attend today. As you can see we've set up the seating arrangements, and have even provided these nice little name plates, in the hopes that we can continue in a friendly atmosphere." Midori's confident and professional voice was light and energetic. She soon began into the introduction of Project MAID and the lights dimmed as a power-point started up on the wall behind the lime-eyed director. All attention was on the ex-HiME ranger leader, save one. Ruby eyes were idly glancing at the vacant seat opposite here, with the name plate that read 'Kruger Natsuki.'

* * *

By the time the presentation meeting was over and some questions answered, the group of fifteen broke for lunch. The meal was served down at the first floor cafeteria. Alyssa and Miyu excused themselves to their office and invited Maria and Shizuru to join them after their meal.

Shizuru was not feeling hungry, anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. She had a horrible nagging feeling that hovered in the recesses of her mind over the name 'Kruger Natsuki,' that would not wish to quell. Thus after getting a cup of green tea, she was ready to just head up and sign the contract with Artemis. However that plan was impeded as Artemis' receptionist Tomoe made a bee-line to her. Maria Graceburt was socializing with Youko, Midori, and Irina about the concepts of materialization from one plane of existence to the next to notice Shizuru's distressed signals.

After about half an hour of chatting with the Artemis staff and other sponsors, Shizuru noted that Haruka and Yukino were avoiding her for some reason. It was strange, since the three of them were always inseparable during joint business meetings. Now it seemed like the two from Suzushiro Inc. found it more interesting to speak with Inoue Gal and Seki Rad about the MAID project. Shrugging off their odd behavior, the Fuji heir's gaze roamed to the little circle that her executive director was insulated in. She had enough of socializing, and just wanted to head back home after a stressful day. Although she did nothing too stressful per say, she just felt like something unpleasant was due to happen any moment. The apprehension and anxiety was beginning to fry her nerves for an unknown reason, however none of the warring emotions surfaced to her face. "Excuse me, Tomoe-han, but I have to attend a meeting with Alyssa-han soon." The green haired girl pouted, but nodded nonetheless, and thus Shizuru was finally able to break free of the annoying chatter box that was Tomoe.

Heading towards the exit of the cafeteria, and smiling as her rusty eyes made contact with Maria's sharp jade orbs, the brunette slipped out of the noisy environment. Moments later she was joined by her long time friend Maria by the glass elevators. Stepping in, they rode in silence. As the elevator stopped at the top floor, they both exited. There were only two offices on that floor. To the right was Alyssa's and to the left, well neither of them knew who resided in the office to the left, so he headed right.

The outer office, where Arika works, was open, and so the two from Fuji Corp. entered. Making their way to the inner office, they heard soft noises coming from the closed door. Looking to each other, they knocked lightly on the door. Hearing a muffled 'come in' they entered.

Stepping into the large office, Shizuru and Maria were surprised to find Arika wailing as a little girl was pulling on one auburn braid, giggling happily. Shocked to see a small child in Miyu's arms, only one word escaped Shizuru's frozen being. "Ara…?"

It was Alyssa that noticed them first, and stood to greet them. She had expected Natsuki or one of the other employees, but the speechless faces of Fuji Corp's representatives was priceless. With an amused smile, Alyssa waved them in. "Ah, please ignore them, Fujino-san, Graceburt-san. Come, have a seat."

Making their way further into the office, Shizuru noticed the child's looks was very similar to Natsuki's, but she shrugged it off quickly. After all there are many people with raven-blue hair, creamy flawless skin, and pouty lips. Assuming that because she knows Natsuki is alive, she is imagining things, and tried not to stare too long at the child. Sitting down opposite the younger blonde, Fuji Corp. begins to ask questions, and Alyssa is more than happy to answer them.

Meanwhile Maria was still standing by the couches. "Who's child is that?" Maria's stern voice asked as her voice cut through the chaos.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Finally extracting the braid from Nina-chan's death grip, Arika rubbed her head as she answered Maria's question. "This is Nina-chan. She's Kruger-san's daughter. She's really cute, but be careful! I think she's at that stage of pulling hair right now."

Clicking her tongue in disapproval, Maria frowned at the little girl. One look at the oldest woman in the room had Nina grasping Miyu's blouse tightly. Her amber eyes were watery with unshed tears as she began to hick-up and sniffle.

"Shhh…Chibi-Ojou-sama, it will be alright." Although Miyu's voice was warm and served to calm the child, her dark red eyes bore into Maria's steely green ones. "That woman will not harm you."

The two powerful women stood staring at each other for a long moment, before they were interrupted by a cough. Both looking towards the origin of the sound, and found Alyssa patiently tapping a well manicured finger nail on the large desk top. "I don't mean to interrupt Miyu, Maria-san, but we have some business we need to attend to first. You can both go back to killing each other with your eyes after."

"Of course, Ojou-sama." Miyu gently rubbed Nina's back one last time before she set the girl down, and headed to Alyssa's side. Arika took her cue to watch over the child as Maria too made her way towards the desk.

As the four women went over some of the paperwork, Shizuru agreed to sign only on the condition that she be updated on the project daily, as well as have access to all data and labs to take a very hands on involvement to the project. Alyssa chuckles, "Suzushiro Inc. and Aswad Group had requested the same thing. That won't be a problem at all Fujino-san."

Smiling slightly, Shizuru nodded in acknowledgment. The project is designed to help care for those that require special treatment, as the MAID unites are to only function in the medial care field only. However should anyone else take the blueprints, or sponsor the designs, they cannot say that it will not be used for ill purposes. Indeed, it is better to have someone she knows and trusts to develop the project, then someone she does not.

Besides Haruka has agreed, and she is even more justice and righteousness oriented than herself, Shizuru reasoned. Therefore it couldn't be that bad. Also she has known Alyssa and Miyu for years, as they had all attended Fuuka and lived through the dark HiME Festival. Glancing at Maria-han's stern expression, the young business woman picked up the pen. However she paused when she felt a tug on her skirt.

Looking down, crimson eyes stare into big curious amber eyes. "Uwah?" Nina exclaims as she tugged on the creamy brown skirt, trying to stand up.

Not knowing what to do, and just floored by the similarities she feels pulling at her, the Fuji heir sat motionless. A strangled "A…ra…?" was all she could manage.

Miyu noticing neither Funijo-san nor Nina-chan doing anything save stare at each other, walked up to Shizuru and picked up the child. "Come, Chibi-Ojou-sama, we mustn't interrupt the meeting." Turned to go back to the play area by the black couches, Miyu noticed the blue eyed secretary struggle with trying to mix a bottle of milk. However as they make their way away from the desk, Nina protested and reached out for the seated ruby eyed woman. Looking back at Shizuru, then to the fussy child, Miyu returns to the desk, and addresses the honey haired woman. "Chibi-Ojou-sama wishes you to hold her." She stated as a matter of fact.

"EH?!" The platinum blonde exclaims as she stood to glare accusingly at the child. Jaw dropping as sapphire blue eyes stare at the Fuji Corp rep take _her_ niece into hesitant arms, Alyssa fumed. "Nina-chan, you spoiled little brat! You don't even let me hold you, and I'm your aunt. But you want a total stranger to carry you! Ugh! This is so unfair."

Smiling apologetically to Alyssa, Shizuru holds the child carefully. "Ara, ara… What a strange child, to wish to be held by a stranger." Looking deeply into amber eyes, Shizuru felt a warm feeling enter her, as Nina stared deep into her red eyes. Reaching up, a small hand grasps the loose locks of honey hair and tugs, causing the chestnut haired woman to yelp by the unexpected move. Alyssa snickers, and Miyu moves towards the two to help the child release the locks of ash blonde hair. However no one expected the child to open her mouth and plant a wet kiss on the surprised woman's nose.

The loud 'Mua' as Nina-chan kissed Shizuru's nose, froze Alyssa mid snicker, and even caused Arika to drop the bottle of milk she was preparing. Even Maria sat silently as the shock radiated in the room.

"UNFAIR!!!" Alyssa and Arika's voices united in stereo as they rushed to Nina's side.

The abruptness of the shout caused the little girl to panic, as she jumped in Shizuru's embrace and buried her face in the crook of the woman's neck. All attempts to pull the child away by her aunt, and her aunt's secretary, were made in vain as the little girl showed surprising strength and a firm grip on the calm Kyoto woman's suit jacket.

After sometime, and no luck prying the child from Fujino's bosom, Alyssa and Arika pouted as they returned to business. Miyu was able to free the ex-HiME of the terrified child by offering a bottle of milk that she prepared herself. Soon the contract was signed without further incident, and the little girl was napping contently in Miyu's embrace.

Agreeing to take a tour of Artemis Foundation's compound, Shizuru and Maria said their goodbyes quietly to Alyssa and Miyu. Turning to take one last glance at the small child resting in Miyu's arms, Shizuru followed Maria's lead as they exited the office. Bouncing up and down with pent up energy, Arika excitedly pulled on Fuji Corp.'s CEO's hand to begin the tour.

As the three enter the elevator, Arika eagerly asks where Shizuru wishes to go to first. "We could go to the gardens first, or the labs, or the residence buildings, and then there is the testing area…." however the girl trailed off as she spots a familiar person exit the basement lab elevators. Griping the railings, Arika excitedly waves to the person, "Kruger-san!!!"

Catching her breath, Shizuru recognizes Natsuki immediately, despite Arika calling her 'Kruger-san.' Feeling the dreadful pounding of her heart, and taking a tiny step back, the honey haired woman ignored Arika's mad waving. The dread that was plaguing her returned ten-fold, and now she knew why. She should have seen the signs, she should have not ignored the hints. Of course it would be _her_ Natsuki.

Just as the elevator doors open, Arika was first to bolt out, and tackle hug Natsuki, causing the files the bluenette was holding to scatter like an eruption. The shorter girl giggled as she squeezed the taller woman. It looked as if it was a normal (disturbing) occurrence.

"What the hell, Arinko?!" Enraged, Natsuki tried to extract herself from Arika's grip and quickly tried to pick up the fallen paperwork. She was able to gather a few, but quickly finds the rest has already been gathered and is being held out to her. Slowly looking up, emerald eyes took in the from of stylish black heels, to endless shapely legs, to a creamy brown skirt/suit combination. As Natsuki's eyes continue to slowly travel up, she is left breathless as she recognizes honey blonde hair and enchanting ruby eyes. Never had she dreamed of seeing the familiar person standing before her. Never in a million years. But there she was. Fujino Shizuru, her most important person, holding the rest of the scattered files. Natsuki gulped, as she felt her palms begin to sweat.

Smiling happily, and giggling slightly, Arika begins the introductions. "Ah, Graceburt-san, Shizuru-Onee-sama, this is Kruger-san. She's Nina-chan's mother, and she's also one of the project advisors. She just started a week ago, so her profile wasn't included in the initial files we gave you a week ago. I'll send you a copy later, so don't worry!"

Turing to the young scientist, Arika continued. "Kruger-san, this is the CEO of Fuji Corp.'s Tokyo District, Fujino Shizuru-Onee-sama. And this is Graceburt Maria-san; she is the executive director of Fuji Corp.'s Tokyo District. They just signed the contract, so now we can officially begin the project!"

Standing there, only two feet way, ruby eyes took in the sight of her once dearest. Clad in simple black tennis shoes, brown capris, a black ribbed tank top, and white lab overcoat, Natsuki never looked so different. It was the eyes that had changed the most though. Before those clear emeralds were open windows into the girl's soul. Now they were steely and guarded, even her expression was blank as they continued to stare at each other. It was Shizuru who recovered first, as she smiled a polite smile to Arika. "Ookini Arika-chan for the introductions."

Clearing her throat that had suddenly gone dry, Natsuki smiled and extended her hand to the older woman. She wasn't about to touch Shizuru. She couldn't trust herself. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Graceburt-san."

"A pleasure meeting you too, Kruger-san. Your daughter looks just like you." Maria's critical jade eyes sent a shiver of dread down Natsuki's spine.

They've met Nina, and she wasn't there. Bitting her lower lip in worry over her daughter, Natsuki forced herself to remain calm. Nina was with Miyu and Alyssa, so she was safe. But she still did not like strangers seeing her child. After Nao's call moments ago, Natsuki couldn't trust anyone, she was already no longer safe in Japan as it was.

"Um…thanks." Ignoring the urge to run, Natsuki quirked an awkward smile to the older woman, and stood her ground. She was surprised to realize that Shizuru is the representative of Fuji Corp, and will be working with her on the project. She was tempted to cast a glance at the slightly older girl, but Natsuki schooled herself not to. Although she now knew the reasons behind the abrupt parting between the two, she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge Shizuru yet.

Shizuru, quite surprised to find out that Natsuki is the 'Kruger' she was always hearing about and one of the staff members working on the project, could not seem to wrap her head around it. _She's moved on indeed, with a whole family too._ A brief flash of jealousy flared through her mind as she recalls the man from that morning at her hotel, but she quickly pushes it down. Extending her hand, Shizuru masks her emotions perfectly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you _Kruger-han_."

Shaking Shizuru's hand quickly, and pulling back as if burned, Natsuki tried not to flinch at the coldness she felt from the brunette's voice. Daring to look anywhere else but into those deep red eyes, a sparkle caught her attention. Forest green eyes locked on to a huge diamond ring that was on the hand still holding the files. Looking back up into crimson orbs, Natsuki matched the coldness in her voice with a professional smile. "Same here, _Fujino-san._"

If this was how she was going to play, then she would match her.

Just as the temperature was beginning to drop around them, Irina shouted at them at the third floor, interrupting the cool gaze between them. "Kruger-san! The meetings staring without you!"

Glad for the distraction, Natsuki quickly shouted back, "I'll be right there!" Relief filling her at the chance to escape the awkward moment, she shuffled the papers in her hand. Nodding to the three other women, the raven haired mother took the papers from Shizuru, careful not to touch her, and turned to walk away.

As the elevator's doors shut, behind her, Natsuki slumped against the cool doors not turning around. She dared not to, as she blushed madly trying to stop her heart from trying to explode out of her chest. Biting her lower lip, she cursed as she knocked the back of her head against the glass door. "…damn…" Her hand was still tingling from the brief contact.

* * *

That night Natsuki returned to Fuji Hotel, intent on just crashing onto bed and sleeping for days, she was greeted by Ho Minami. It was became a ritual now for the past ten days that she was staying there. When the young mother would enter the lobby, the blonde receptionist would greet them, and walk around the desk to coo at Nina. It really didn't matter what time of day or night Natsuki would enter or exit the hotel, Minami would always be there to greet her or to see her off. It was a little creepy to the scientist, and she often wondered if the blonde ever went home, because it seemed like she was always there. Considering it has only been a little over a weeks and a half since she has been staying at the Fuji Hotel, Natsuki didn't think too much of the strange behavior.

However, tonight especially was very stressful. She had not expected to ever see Shizuru again, nor had she known that Shizuru was involved in the 'Fuji Corporation,' let alone the commanding executive officer of the corporate backing that they have been waiting on. Now with the legal go-ahead, she was going to be working with both the Suzushiro and Fuji groups, attending weekly status updates, and meetings—it really was just too much for her.

She sighed as she walked pass the reception desk as she noticed Minami already moving around to stand by them.

"Good evening Kruger-san! And how are you, Nina-chan?" Although spoken with a smile, Erstin mentally frowned. _Hadn't Laura contacted them yet? It's dangerous for them to be here! _Knowing she has to warn them of the dangers that await them in their room, the girl lightly tugged on the uniform jacket. The fake name badge lightly reflected the over head lights as she calmly walked up to the single mother.

"She's good, Minami-san. I'm sorry, but don't you ever go home? You're like always here." Natsuki asked tiredly. She did not mean to be rude, but she was already a bit annoyed about her day.

Laughing nervously, afraid her cover was blown, the blonde girl placed a shaking hand behind her head to rub her neck. "Eheheheh…well you see Kruger-san I'm just covering a friend's shift, she had a college project to do tonight. Do…do you not like my working here?" Struggling to think of a good, natural way to inform the two before her, Erstin pouted to buy some time.

Seeing the big round sea-green eyes tear up, Natsuki sighed, she was really feeling stressed today. She didn't mean to snap at the girl. "No, that's not it. Look, I'm sorry, alright? It's…just been a long day."

"Not at all, Kruger-san." Brightening up immediately, the receptionist gave the young mother a dazzling smile. "Please forgive me then for holding you up, you must be tired. But before you go, please take this." The younger woman held an envelope out to the raven-haired woman. "It's the pictures I took of Nina-chan the other day…I wanted to give you a copy."

Noticing the small blush, the taller woman gently took the offered envelope. Opening the envelope with one hand, while Natsuki held a dozing Nina in the other, emerald eyes scanned the two photos. The first photo was of Nina by herself, the day she wore jean overalls that had a pink trim, and matching pink socks and shirt. It was not Nina's smiling expression that was captured on film, but a confused look as the young child stared into the camera. It was adorable. The last photo was of Nina sleeping in Natsuki's arms. The little girl looked really cute in the yellow sundress, as she slept with her mouth slightly ajar, still clinging to her mother's button up shirt. Natsuki knew that the young receptionist wanted to take more photos of her daughter, but really, two was more than enough for her. That just meant there were two photos out there of her and Nina. It was a liability, and could even endanger her, and her daughter. However she was nevertheless pleased to see that her daughter was simply adorable in the pictures Minami did take. Smiling at the two beautiful pictures, emerald eyes looked deep into pale green ones. "Thank you Minami-san, these are beautiful pictures."

Blushing at the compliment, the photographer bowed in gratitude to the young mother. "Oh no, your daughter is just really cute." Fiddling with her hands, the blonde kept looking from the young mother and daughter to the bank of elevators. Time was running out! She felt her nervousness begin to freeze in the pit of her stomach. She had to tell her, she reasoned, but how to tell her with out making a scene out of it? Stressed by her internal debate, the young receptionist nearly jumped out of her skin when her co-worker Yuna called out a greeting.

"Good evening Fujino-sama."

_Damn it! She's staying here too?!_ That feeling dread began to oppress her again, as Natsuki casually glanced over her shoulder, and cursed her luck. Indeed Fujino Shizuru was sauntering her way. Looking just as tired, but with the same unreadable mask on as before, Shizuru didn't even look her way. It was as if the ex-HiME did not even notice Natsuki standing there. Being ignored by the Fuji heir greatly annoyed the young mother, but biting the feeling down, Natsuki returned her attention to the blonde before her. Of course it would be her luck to meet Fujino Shizuru twice in one day, she mentally groaned. Ironic how when she didn't want to see the Kyoto woman, she would, and when she desperately need to see those ruby orbs, she was never there. This was ridiculous! She needed to put Shizuru out of her mind, she was doing good for years until today! Nevertheless despite what she told herself mentally, she had little control of her physical reactions, as her heart rate increased painfully and she began to feel lightheaded. "Thanks again for the pictures, Minami-san. If you'll excuse me, I need to get Nina-chan to bed." _I need to get out of here._

Seeing her chance begin to slip away, Erstin called out. "Ah…Kruger-san!" The blonde receptionist could see the owner of the Hotel make her way towards them, and she was beginning to panic. Just how was she supposed to warn Natsuki-san not to go up to her room?! Blushing as she screwed her eyes shut with her head down, she just spoke the first thing to come to mind. "There's no resemblance!" Hearing Kruger's retreating foot falls abruptly stop, gave Erstin hope, as she slowly opened one clear blue eye to look at Natsuki.

Blinking at the odd statement, and the rather loud declaration, Natsuki paused. Looking back at the shorter blonde, the cobalt haired woman felt annoyed as she was held back by the random statement. _Is she talking about Nina and myself? That's ridiculous! Nina resembles me more than her other parent with out a doubt._ Noticing Shizuru pause at the counter behind them to speak with the raven haired Yuna about collecting her mail for the day. Natsuki growled; her patience was wearing thin. She did not want to be there! "What are you talking about?" Natsuki asked impatiently.

Fumbling with her fingers, the blonde tried to clam her racing heart. She didn't want to make a scene, but that's just what she ended up doing anyways. Sighing deeply, the young blonde tried to continue as best she could. "I mean, your …husband… there is no resemblance of him and Nina-chan at all…"

Taking her mail for the day, Shizuru paused as she over heard the conversation. It was not like she was trying to eavesdrop, really Minami-chin's voice was just naturally clear and loud in the silent lobby. She knew since that morning that there was a man named…something Kruger…looking for his wife and child. It was nothing to her at the time, and she brushed it off as non-consequential that morning. However when she entered the meeting that morning at Artemis and saw the name plate 'Kruger Natsuki' she couldn't deny the dread she felt welling up. Then to actually meet the Kruger and Nina-chan, she had been hearing about for so long, and to realize it was none other than _her_ Kuga Natsuki… it was a shocking blow. Now to return to her hotel, spent and stressed all due to her own making, Shizuru mentally groaned seeing Natsuki and Nina again so soon. It was a painful reminder of what could have been, and what was no longer hers to claim.

_"What?!"_ Natsuki's indignant voice rose to a harsh whisper, but it was still loud enough for Shizuru to hear her, as she was standing ten feet behind the trio. "You must be mistaken. I'm not married—I never was—and Nina's other parent is dead." The news was a bit startling to the Fuji heir, and against her better judgment, she turned to look at the raven haired woman's supple back. The white lab coat was discarded, and the ribbed tank top did little to hide the tension. "What the hell made you…think… that…"

Nao's phone call earlier that day quickly came rushing back. After her run in with Shizuru that afternoon, she had completely forgot!

Seeing the young mother before her start to trail off and go pale in the face, the blonde tried to quickly remedy the situation. So she did the first thing that came to mind, and explain every thing. "This morning after you left, a man named 'Sergay Kruger' came in looking for you two. He said he was your husband and Nina-chan's father. He wanted to know what room you were in and your cell number." Erstin only hoped that Natsuki would be able to quickly get away and hide Nina. She had grown quite attached to them, and didn't want anything to happen to them.

Stepping back a few feet, the young scientist gulped audibility. "Wha…what did he look like?" Natsuki's voice trembled, _this can't be happening! Sergay is dead!_ Clutching Nina in her arms a little tighter, Natsuki tried in vein to still her trembling.

Although the question was little over a whisper, the blonde heard her clear enough to answer. "He was about six feet tall. Mustard blonde hair, hazel eyes, he had this scar between his eyes brows too." Motioning to her own forehead to indicate the location of the scar. Licking dry lips, Erstin's sea-green eyes bore into Natsuki's dark forest ones. Now that the warning was been give, she needed to reassure the young family of two that they were alright. Sort of. "He's been waiting for you in your room all day. He hasn't left yet. He doesn't know your cell number, he was trying to get it from us, but luckily we didn't have it." _You have to go now! _Clear blue eyes bore into green orbs trying to get the silent message across.

Nodding slowly, and still staring deep into the receptionist's eyes to see if she was lying, Natsuki tried to suppress a shudder. Everyone noticed it. "I-I see. Look." Standing up straighter and willing her body to comply, the young mother took in a few deep breaths. She needed to be strong. For herself. For Nina. "Listen, Minami-san. That guy's dangerous. If he comes looking for me, tell him I didn't come back yet. My contract for the room here will expire in three days. He'll leave on his own eventually, but don't provoke him, he maybe armed."

"Natsuki…" Hearing her name being whispered, the cobalt haired mother turned around to face the person that called her. Dark forest orbs stared in shock as crimson orbs bore into her soul through her eyes. Her defenses were down. She was panicking. She didn't want anyone, least of all Shizuru, to see her like this. Forcing herself to turning away, Natsuki tighten her grip around her child and walked out of the lobby without a word to the honey haired woman.

Although a word was not spoken between them, Shizuru knew. She saw it. It was brief, and it only lasted a moment, but Shizuru saw it, deep inside Natsuki's crystal clear eyes.

It was fear.

* * *

Revised May 2010

AN: Whew! They've finally met! w00t!

I hope I did an okay job with this, let me know what you think?

Also I want to thank all those that read and reviewed. You guys and gals are AU'SOME!!! Also huge thanks to those that faved/added My Musume to their alerts and stuff. You guys ROCK!! XD

Okay and that ends what I've got so far. Until I can find the original versions of the next two chapters, I'm afraid I'll have to delay the updating until then.

However I want to give a big SHOUT OUT to bobo-q! Sweetheart, you're amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Also many thanks goes out to Kikz who provided the missing chapters! XD This will be a bit shorter than the pervious chapters, but it was a bit difficult meshing a few things. Anyways enough with my complaints! On with the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME or Otome, they belong to Sunrise. Also any typos and phrasing mistakes...yeah those are mine, and I totally claim 'em!

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_"You look nice today, Natsuki." Sifr said as she sipped from the steaming cup of coffee, never once looking away from the computer screen. With the latest results in hand, the Japanese woman furrowed her brow as she glanced up in confusion. Staring at Sifr's profile, Natsuki rolled emerald eyes and lightly huffed. Sifr only smiled as she continued to sip lightly at the coffee in hand and focused on the screen before her._

_"I look nice every day." Natsuki replied in a huff as she returned to the report in hand, a small smile adorning her face. She didn't get far as the door creaked open and interrupted her. Looking towards the intruder, a small frown marred the researcher's features. "Mr. Wong." Natsuki greeted the man, placing the reports on the small desk._

_"Hello Natsuki, Sifr." Sergay smiled brightly at the two women as he tried to walk into the cramped office. He frowned as he realized he couldn't move freely from the door to the desk the two women were sitting at because of the pile of boxes and stacks of paper filling the area. The room was no larger than a cubical in most offices, entirely too small for one person, let alone two._

_"Hello Mr. Wong." Sifr smiled politely at the tall man hovering by the open door. "Was there something you needed?" She made no move to welcome the man in, he was just some executive they've only meet in passing and in presentations before. However she was curious as to why the man would even be here in their little research office._

_Clearing his throat, Sergay smiled hesitantly. "I...um...I hadn't realized you were both working here. This is such a tiny space!" Blue eyes shifted from the leaning towers of boxes and files flanking him to the two seated women. He briefly glanced at the Russian scientist, then settled on the slender form of the asian beauty._

_"Yes, well," Natsuki sighed as she looked for the cup of coffee Sifr had brought her on the cluttered desk and not finding it. She did not care for visitors, and if she wasn't in a meeting to present their findings, then she couldn't be bothered for pleasantries either. "This is the space we were given when we started here a year ago, and thus far, it's the only space Mr. Hopkins has provided us with." Used to the bitterness tinted in Natsuki's voice about their tight work space, Sifr calmly handed the raven haired woman her cup of coffee. Nodding in thanks, Natsuki took a sip of the dark brew, unconcerned about the man still standing in the threshold._

_"Ah, that is why I'm here." Glad that he managed to gain the other's attention, Sergay continued confidently. "You see Mr. Hopkins just resigned a few hours ago. As such, I will now be overseeing Project Slavic. And since you both have made monumental progress on the project in such a short period of time, I think a new office is in order."_

_Despite the good news, the only thought that ran through Natsuki's mind at that moment was, 'crap, this is a lot of shit to move!'_

* * *

Shizuru sat quietly in her office, staring at the stack of paperwork before her, not really seeing it. Shizuru was tired. In the solitude of her office the young woman's mask slipped just a little, and the exhaustion was plainly visible on her face. Last night she hadn't been able to get much sleep. The dark circles under her eyes, and the pallor of her complexion attested to the abuse her body suffered. No amount of cosmetics applied to her face was able to fully hide the weariness Shizuru felt in her heart. Yet despite her current state of unrest, she awoke at the usual time and arrived at her office at the usual hour. Nevertheless today Shizuru felt anything but her usual self.

Shizuru heaved a deep sigh as the events of last night replayed in her mind's eye. The fatigue Shizuru felt last night when she entered the hotel was immense. However seeing Natsuki, yet again that day really pushed her exhaustion into annoyance. It was as if the entire universe was setting up a cosmic joke, and the price was her sanity.

Shizuru had always felt most alive when Natsuki was around. Just yesterday she was feeling the mundane routine of her life, but when Shizuru met Nina, she felt a pull on her heart. When she set her ruby eyes on her past 'most precious person,' Shizuru felt elated. However that emotional high was short lived, and she crashed down at the speed of sound.

_"Stay away from her Fujino."_

_"This is Nina-chan's mother."_

_"Don't bother her now."_

_"Kruger Natsuki."_

_"She's moved on."_

_"My name is Sergay Kruger; I'm looking for my wife and daughter."_

_"She's finally learned how to stand without you."_

_"You've had your chance; and lost it."_

_"Natsuki…"_

The detached voices echoed in her head, swarming through her thoughts, and left her feeling dizzy. They kept her up last night, and left her exhausted.

Last night, when Shizuru saw the fear clearly radiating in Natsuki's emerald orbs, she faltered. It wasn't something she expected. Not since the carnival. Not since she promised herself she'd move on. Honestly, she didn't think she would ever see those alluring green eyes again. It seemed a life time ago the last time she had. But the pull to help ease the fear, the desire to embrace Natsuki and soothe the pain away, was still just as strong as it was during the carnival. However by the time the Fuji heir rushed out of the lobby, Natsuki was gone. The only sign that the young mother had even been there, was red tail lights of the car fading in the distance.

Shizuru had her chance, and because of her hesitation, she lost it. Again.

Exhaling a frustrated breath, and massaging her temples, the young chairwoman leaned back into the plush executive chair she now occupied. Slowly opening crimson eyes, the young business woman contemplated the textured ceiling above her for a long moment. Inhaling deeply, and sitting up straight, ruby eyes returned to the stack of paperwork lying on her desk. With a determined look, Shizuru picked up the fountain pen. She needed to get back to work.

Right now, that was most important thing.

* * *

True to Natsuki's word, when her contract on the hotel room expired, Sergay left quietly, much to Erstin's relief. Although they had to deal with the blonde man's insist 'concern' and questions regarding his missing wife and daughter, Erstin handled it professionally. Sadly due to Ayumi's breach in clientele privacy policy, she was let go by the head manager two days ago.

The last any of the Fuji Hotel staff had seen of the young mother was three days ago.

Sergay sighed deeply as he stood in front of the public phone booth. He failed in his mission to capture the scientist Kuga Natsuki and the missing target, Nina. Although he waited in the alleged hotel room for Natsuki to return for the past three days, it was all for naught.

There was no sign of the genius raven haired beauty, or the culmination of eight long years of research present anywhere in Tokyo. It was as if Natsuki and Nina just disappeared off the face of the earth. None of the agents stationed in Japan has seen, or located the rogue scientist and her child, since the first sighting. That was over ten days ago. The last lead of Natsuki's whereabouts was dead, and it was beginning to frustrate the blonde man greatly.

Picking up the green phone, and steeling himself to report into his boss, Sergay dialed the appropriate number. He only had to wait for twenty rings before the line would be switched to the secure line, and the conversation could not be traced.

There was static and a click, signaling the line was open. "Sir," Sergay's calm voice echoed in the receiver of the public phone. He knew he was speaking on speaker, and so cleared his voice. "The target has been lost." There was no answer, but Sergay knew there wouldn't be any. "All our agents in Tokyo, and throughout Japan, have reported negative sightings of the Target, and the scientist. Our last lead had proved to be a dead end. However I have acquired their belongings, all of which are in my custody. Thus far, nothing remotely useful has turned up." True he had all of their belongings, but there was nothing of significant value. In fact, there was no indication that it even belonged to Natsuki or Nina. Just a suitcase full of non-descript clothes and baby care items. No documents, no photos, not even fingerprints, or even a follicle of hair, anywhere to even prove the young scientist was there. It was frustrating.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone line that lasted fifteen long, agonizing minutes. Nothing was heard save the constant hum of static and the echoing sound of Sergay's own steady breathing. Using the back of his hand, the blonde man wiped away the sweat that was building on his forehead and neck.

"Acknowledged." The strong masculine voice cut through the static like a razor blade. "Sergay, you are to leave Japan. New sighting of the target and our wayward scientist has been confirmed in London two hours ago. You are to leave immediately. Do I make my self clear?"

Gulping down in a futile attempt to clear his dry throat, the scarred man nodded in his attempt to suppress the shudder he felt at the sinister tone of his superior. "Understood, Sir."

There was an audible click on the phone line as the communication with Sergay was terminated. Still holding the receiver in place to his ear, Sergay listened to the dial tone for five minutes before he finally hung up. Cursing his fate, and thanking his luck, the blonde man stepped out of the phone booth. Hailing a cab, the man made his way to Narita Airport. Perhaps he would have more luck in Europe, at catching his elusive dream girl Natsuki Kuga, or so he hoped.

Although Sergay doubted Natsuki was actually in London, it was not his place to question his superior. One thing was for sure though; his girl wasn't in Japan.

* * *

"HEY! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Miya's shrill voice shrieked after a tall blonde woman that walked past her. Although she was just a secretary, Miya Chochette took her job as Shizuru's secretary very seriously. So when the blonde woman with violet eyes from Suzushiro Incorporated demanded to see her boss, of course she refused. 'Fujino-san asked not to be disturbed,' was her immediate reply, as well as her reasoning. However said logical reasoning seemed to mean nothing to the raging ox named Haruka that pushed through the petite woman's office, then headed straight for Shizuru's door.

Making a B-line to Fujino's closed door, all polite etiquette was ignored as the busty woman began to pound on said office door, before barging in. "Oi, Bubuzuke-Onna! I'm coming in!"

Standing in stunned silence, Miya was horrified by the term the intruder called her boss. "…Bubu…zuke…?"

Rushing to closed door, that was swung open with such force by Haruka, that it slammed against the wall and bounced back shut, the young secretary hurried to open the door again. "Fujino-san, I'm sorry, but this..**this Bull-headed woman** would not listen to reason!" Pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde woman looming over her boss' desk, Miya huffed.

Raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow, Shizuru looked at her secretary for a moment before smiling kindly. Shizuru liked Miya and considered her a good girl. Miya was a little mousy in her looks, but loyal to a fault. She was a fan-girl, but not the frenzied kind. Shizuru was just thankful that after years of working together, Miya seemed to grow out of being another typical fan-girl, and actually became a good acquaintance, as well as a loyal secretary. So it was with a sympathetic nod Shizuru regarded her employee. "Thank you for all your hard work, Chochette-han. I will deal with Suzushiro-han." Seeing Miya's worried gaze dart back and forth, as if not sure what to do, the Fuji heir smiled kindly once again.

As the young secretary left the room, Haruka punched the thick desk to get her friend's attention. The resulting shockwave of Haruka's blow to Shizuru's desk, caused a stack of papers to slightly topple, the mug of green tea trembled, and the office telephone move two inches to the left.

"FUUJINOO!" The loud shout could be heard outside the office, and caused Miya jump looking back worriedly at the closed doors.

"Yes, Haruka-han? How may I help you?" Smiling politely as she fixed the small stack of papers that toppled over, Shizuru inwardly sighed. It has been eight years since she was the student council president, but Haruka still acted the same. Smirking to herself, red eyes bore into stormy violet orbs._ Well not the same, Haruka has a better grasp on her speech than she did back then. I suppose it is due to actually noticing Yukino-han…_

"What are you smirking about, Bubuzuke-Onna!" Leaning forward, until she and Shizuru were at the same eye level, Haruka growled out in frustration.

"Ara? I am merely happy that my good friend came to visit me is all. However if you wished to visit me so badly, Haruka, you need only to have called." Taking the mug of tea, the seated woman took a light sip of the hot beverage to calm her nerves. Although she knew the reasons for Haruka's visit, she would rather ignore it. Over the past few days, she had become fairly good at ignoring those annoying things.

"Damn it Shizuru!" Slapping the desk, and again causing the stack of papers to flutter, Suzushiro roared. "Stop playing around!" Not completely oblivious to the brunette's tired sigh, as Shizuru once again organized the stack of papers, Haruka continued her rant. "Just where were you this morning? Why weren't you at Artemis for the MAID Unit Zero launch? Have you no honor? You signed the contract to be apart of the project. You specifically asked to be updated on the project on a daily basis! You're a sponsor, god damn it! You can't just NOT show up! We spent all morning waiting for your lazy-tea-sipping-ass! And now the launch date has been rescheduled because of you!"

Suppressing the urge to frown, the chestnut haired woman motioned for her blonde visitor to sit. The latter only complied begrudgingly with a huff. "Now then, Haruka-han, what is this about the launch being rescheduled? As I recall, I had already informed Artemis last night that I would not be able to attend this morning. I had already sent Takada-han to express my sincere apologies for not being present for the meeting. Therefore Artemis has no reason to reschedule the launch."

"You sent your driver of all people!" Pounding the desk and standing up abruptly, causing the chair to fall backwards, the head of Suzushiro Incorporated once again caused the stack of papers to landslide on the desk. "He didn't even sign the contract! Why didn't you send that old bat Maria to the launch instead! At least she _signed_ the damn paper!"

"Haruka-han, would you please refrain from knocking my papers down?" This time Shizuru made no move to reorganize the toppled over stack, but instead stared into violet eyes. She was serious. Tired, but serious. There was an underling assurance in Shizuru's calm voice that another outburst from Haruka would not be tolerated.

The unspoken message sent by Shizuru was understood as the busty blonde huffed and looked away. "Tch. Whatever. I bet you just decided not to show up because you freaked out at seeing Kuga again." Muttering under her breath, the olive suited woman turned to walk out. When she was at the door, she paused, but did not look back. Haruka didn't need to, as she could feel the former student council president's heated glare on her back. "The rescheduled meeting is tomorrow at noon. You had better be there, or so help me, I'll drag you there myself. It's been eight years already. Grow up!"

The door slammed shut, and Shizuru was left to silently seethe in Haruka's wake.

It was not true that Shizuru didn't want to see Natsuki again. She was in fact very worried about the raven haired scientist. However that was a fact that the Fujino heir would not admit to anyone; not even herself.

There was also the fact that Fuji Corporation was currently busy working on a major merger between a shipping route in China and Tokyo Bay. Maria was handling the China end, and left for Hong Kong last night. The graying blonde woman would not be back for a month at the least., which was the reason Shizuru couldn't send her to Artemis that morning. Sighing to herself, Shizuru wished it was her that left for China instead of the executive director. Sponsoring the MAID project was Maria's idea after all.

Staring at the messy desk, and forcing herself not to fix the scattered pile of paper for the third time, the red eyed woman tried in vain to quell the anger she felt towards Haruka._ She's wrong! This isn't abut Natsuki._

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Shizuru felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. A mental image of Natsuki's fearful eyes flashed through Shizuru's mind, and caused her to gnash her teeth in annoyance. She had not gone after the young mother that night, three nights ago, and a part of her cursed her indecision and failure to respond. Shizuru had wanted to run after Natsuki that night. She wanted to comfort the distressed girl. But Shizuru didn't. She couldn't. After all, she had no right to bother Natsuki after she decided to move on with out of the raven haired woman in her life.

Sometimes Shizuru regretted not contacting Natsuki two years ago, when Nao had given her the scientist's phone number. However she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Six years had passed by then, and how was Shizuru supposed to even begin to talk to the girl? What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to apologize for being in a coma? Was she supposed to act like nothing had happened, and pretend that six years was like six days apart, when to her it felt like six decades?

Unlocking the top drawer of her desk, Shizuru pulled out a piece of paper. It was the piece of torn paper that Nao had hastily, scribbled Natsuki's number on. The paper was safely locked in the top right drawer of Shizuru's desk, along with dozens of letters that she had written to the raven haired biker. These were all the letters that she had never sent to Natsuki, but were still sitting in aged white envelopes, with the address that Mai had given her eight years ago. She contemplated burning the letters, and the only picture she had of Natsuki, but Shizuru could not bring herself to do it. Gazing at the number written on a piece of stationary, the chestnut haired woman sighed. As irony would have it, the number Nao had given her, was the same phone number Natsuki gave her. That was almost ten years ago; before the HiME festival. Before Shizuru's secret was exposed. Before she even fell in love with Kuga Natsuki.

Shizuru smiled wistfully at the picture of herself and Natsuki during her graduation, but light knocking interrupted her peaceful memories. Quickly dropping the photo in her hand back into the drawer and locking it, Shizuru sighed. "Come in," she requested.

The head of her secretary popped in, as the door hid the rest of her body from view. "Um Fujino-san, I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but you have another visitor. Kikukawa Yukino-san is insistent that you see her for a moment. She wants to apologize for Suzushiro's poor behavior."

Noticing the lack of honorific to Haruka's name, the Fuji heir quirked a brow; Miya wasn't normally so disrespectful. However being a little more than annoyed with the brash blonde herself, Shizuru made no move to correct her loyal employee. "Please send her in, Miya-chin."

Moments later Yukino's lanky form entered the large office. Dressed in a light cream colored business suit and skirt combination, the younger woman dipped her head in greetings to the seated woman. "Shizuru, please forgive the intrusion." Seeing the seated woman motion for her forward, Yukino approached the desk. Grayish-green eyes noticed the toppled over chair, and sighing deeply to herself, the younger woman picked the chair up. Yukino earned a thankful smile for her actions, and seated herself before her long time friend. "Shizuru, I hope you can forgive Haruka-chan. She only meant well."

"Of course, Yukino." Folding her hand atop the desk, Shizuru regarded the twenty-three year old executive before her. Yukino was young, but very proficient, an expert business manager, and one of the best analytical advisors to be found. As good friend, Yukino often acted as the calming balm, and aided Shizuru when she clashed with the fierily Haruka. Although after the HiME festival they were a bit hesitant around each other, through great efforts of both their parts, Yukino, Haruka and Shizuru were able to strengthen their friendship to what it is today. Despite working in rivaling companies, Haruka, Yukino, and Shizuru, were able to remain good friends, if not the best of confidants, through the years. Smiling to herself, Shizuru was indeed grateful to Yukino, and all her efforts to keep the three of them close. "Thank you for coming."

"Not at all, Shizuru." Still as polite as ever, it took the young accountant years before she finally dropped all terms of honorifics in the presence of close friends. Casual conversation was always difficult to Yukino, but after years of friendship with the Fuji heir, she had learned to speak her mind freely. After all, it was Shizuru that helped motivate heYukino to actually confront Haruka about her feelings. Now she and Haruka had been an exclusive couple for little over three years. So it was with the concern of a close friend that spurred the glasses wearing genius to speak with Shizuru.

"You see Haruka-chan's been quite stressed lately." Not knowing how to really bring up the topic, the gray-green eyed woman just stated at the beginning. "Ever since Yuuki Nao-san had asked me to look into the legal bindings surrounding the MAID project, Haruka's been adamant that we sponsor the project, so that Artemis won't have to forfeit the blueprints to the JND. That's why we recommended you to help sponsor." Seeing an understanding nod from the woman before her, Yukino smiled softly and continued.

"I'm sure Alyssa-san spoke a little bit about their predicament to you, but it is a bit more severe than she lets on. Project MAID is intended to be the best medical care unit of our time. Just like Sugiura-sensei said in the presentation a few days ago. However what they didn't mention is just how dire it is for us to sponsor the project. There is a deadline, that if the project isn't completed in two years, then despite us sponsoring Artemis, the JND will confiscate the project. They intend to use it to make a weapon, or worse, sell the blueprints to other countries for war. I assure you, this is true. I've tapped into several government communications regarding the project. They intend to make billions if they can get their hands on the design."

"If this is all true, Yukino, then why risk continuing the project?" Shizuru asked suddenly. "What will stop them from just taking the finished product and altering it to their designs afterwards?" Although Shizuru looked calm as she gently took her cup of tea, she made no move to drink the remaining liquid, and instead turned the mug in her hands. Shizuru could tell by the feel of the cool ceramic mug, that the tea had already gone cold. However just the feel of holding the familiar mug, calmed Shizuru's nerves. It was an old mug that the Fuji heir held in her hands. The color and design clashed with the other mugs, all sitting in the cupboard in Shizuru's office. Instead of the traditional rounded mug, this one was shaped like a hexagon. As all the other cups were a matted black and silver that matched the tea pot, this cup was a steely blue that sported a tantalizing light blue swirl on the inside bottom of the cup. It was her favorite mug.

Yukino sighed. She had asked Alyssa-san the exact same question two months ago when she first learned about it. "I'm not sure myself, Shizuru. But Alyssa-san had assured me that once the project was completed, alterations to the units would be impossible. That's the reason why they are pushing the project to be completed so quickly."

Yukino watched discreetly as the taller woman play with the tea mug as a delicate finger traced the rim of it slowly. Yukino knew Shizuru was contemplating everything she had just said. The ruby eyed woman was hesitating; and playing with her tea mug was always something she often did when buying time to think things over. "I know it must seem like Artemis is trying to do the same thing that the_ Searrs Foundation _or_ the First District_ attempted to do years ago, but if that's the case…" Steeling her eyes as she stared seriously into Shizuru's red orbs, Yukino shifted in her chair. "Wouldn't it be better to know all the parts of the play, than to be left in the dark like last time?"

"You mean: be the one pulling the strings, instead of having one's strings pulled?"

The both chucked lightly at the absurdness of it all. Smiling, Shizuru stood from the desk and lightly padded towards the small table by the windows. "Care for some tea?" When she heard the short haired woman's reply, Shizuru poured two cups of the dark green liquid. Yukino had already moved from the desk to the small couch when Shizuru handed her a steaming black-matted tea mug. They sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped the hot liquid.

"Have you spoken to Natsuki-san?"

The question destroyed the quite calm of the room, and surprised the Kyoto woman momentarily. The mug of tea sat hovering a few inches away from glossy lips, as ruby eyes regarded the smaller woman sitting opposite her critically. _I suppose this is the real reason for the visit._ Forcing herself to not sound as annoyed as she really was, Shizuru glanced at the large wall clock. "Actually no, I have not. There was a brief introduction, but I believe _Kruger_-san was pressed to attend a meeting of some sort when we meet."

Cringing at the change in mood she felt, Yukino shook her head sadly. "She wasn't at the launch this morning either. I think Haruka over did it when we met Natsuki-san before the presentation meeting a few days ago." Taking a sip of tea to stall for time to collect her thoughts, gray-green eyes watched her friend to judge her reaction. There was a subtle shift in the way Shizuru smiled that caught Yukino's attention. Normally the shift would go unnoticed to the normal observer, as they would be too entranced by the way the Fuji heir moved—and Shizuru knew that—so she crossed her legs, hoping to throw her friend off. However it didn't work. Yukino already knew that the former student council president was mildly interested, but too polite to ask for details, and so continued.

"Prior to attending the meeting at 10 'o clock, Haruka-chan and I arrived at Artemis around nine-thirty. We were ushered in by Midori-sensei, who told us we need to meet a very cute 'princess.' So we followed. When we arrived at a conference room, Midori-sensei said she needed to prepare a few more things for the presentation, and left us there. Haruka, being Haruka, burst through the door and we were both a bit surprised to see Natsuki-san inside the room playing with a small child on one of the chairs." Caught up in the memory, the messy haired woman didn't notice she was being watched intently by her friend.

* * *

_Natsuki softly smiled as she gently whirled a little girl in the large black office chair. Happy laughter erupted from the small child as she was too caught up with spinning around to notice the two women that just opened the door to the conference room._

_On her guard, Natsuki quickly shielded the child in the chair behind her as her right arm dove into her white lab coat. Upon recognizing the busty blonde woman as Haruka Suzushiro and the shorter one as Yukino Kikukawa, Natsuki released a sigh and tried to relax. Chuckling nervously in embarrassment and at the awkward tension that filled the room, Natsuki tried to smile congenially._

_With open mouths and shocked expressions, it only took a curious "Uwah?" from the little child to jolt Haruka and Yukino to their senses. Too quickly, the attention of the new ladies were focused intently on the small child in disbelief. Feeling more than understanding the heated stares, Nina whimpered as she recoiled from the attention. It was all too strange for her, and it left her uneasy and confused. When a gentle hand rested atop her head reassuring her, Nina's amber orbs locked on to her mother's clear emerald eyes. Instantly, all those uneasy emotions washed away as Nina's vision was filled by her mother. All was right in her world._

_The tender interaction between the two was not lost on Haruka or Yukino as the former narrowed dark eyes in suspicion. "Kuga!" a small part of her was pleased to see the two jump at her authoritative bark. "You delinquent! You had better have a good reason for being alive and not telling us!"_

_Just as Haruka took two steps towards the supposed dead woman and child, a slender hand halted her movement. As the blond looked back into fern colored eyes, she saw the caution there, and turning back to the ex-high school deviant, Haruka noticed Natsuki fully in front of the chair again, hiding the child. It was a protective stance, and the steely gleam in dark emerald eyes warned her to stay back. Grunting in frustration and confusion, Haruka said nothing as Yukino calmly stepped before her. "Natsuki-san...is it truly you?" Sighing tiredly, Natsuki nodded as she wearily watched them._

_Passed annoyed with the women before her, Haruka fumed. To Haruka, Kuga always acted above the rules and didn't care about anyone else but herself. From what she understood of the Carnival, even then Kuga worked towards her own goals and easily used those around here. Kuga's treatment of Shizuru was testament of that, with the way she easily threw her away once things settled. The way she left Japan without once visiting Shizuru while she was in a coma, and refused to return to Japan for eight years just pissed the blond off. The nerve of Kuga to just show up out of the blue and threaten to upturn everyone's lives. Especially Shizuru's!_

_Unable to contain her anger, Haruka broke free from Yukino's grasp, and easily knocked Kuga's attempts at blocking her away. Gripping the front of the white lab coat into tight fists, Haruka sneered at the smaller woman as she lifted Natsuki up into the air. "It wasn't enough to leave cowardly the way you did, you couldn't even stay dead! You're good for nothing but causing trouble KUGA!"_

_Ignoring the plea from Yukino as she shouted for the two women to stop, enraged violet eyes bore into struggling green. With her feet dangling a foot above the ground, Natsuki gripped Haruka's strong arms as she kicked the raging blond with all her might. Startled at the force of the attack, Haruka dropped the younger woman with a growl. Recovering faster than raven haired woman, Haruka quickly thrusted her knee into Natsuki's solar apex. Despite the business skirt she wore, or the heels on her feet, she was a force to be reckoned with._

_As Natsuki's body fell to the carpeted floor, a high pitched and panicked cry erupted from the child who sat terrified on the chair. "Who is that child!" Haruka bellowed as Yukino latched onto her arm to quell the rage. "Did Fujino mean nothing to you Kuga?"_

_Natsuki coughed as she struggled to her feet, and instantly took Nina into her arms. Although she was in pain, and knew she would be bruised, her first priority was Nina. Kissing her temple and rubbing her back, all efforts to sooth the child proved futile as the crying refused to stop. "She is my daughter." Coldly glaring at the two business women, Natsuki's eyes softened as she turned back to her daughter. "Nina-chan, please, it's alright." Deciding to ignore Haruka's second question, Natsuki steeled herself as she moved towards the door. "My name is Kruger now. You would do well to have your information correct."_

_Unfazed by the venomous voice of the young mother, Haruka glared back as she tried to control her anger. "Does Fujino know about this?" Despite their outward competition, Haruka and Shizuru had been good, rather non-conventional friends. So they looked out for each other, in the business world, as well as their personal lives. Only Haruka and Yukino were privy to how deeply Shizuru was hurt by Natsuki's absence and later death. Now to discover her friend had suffered all these years while Kuga continued on with her life-and even had a child-was just so maddening! To know all those silent tears Shizuru wasted over Kuga was all in vain, that her death was just a hoax! Haruka feel a burning rage deep within her. She wanted to deal out justice on her friend's behalf, as knew she would be justified in doing so._

_Haruka couldn't help but feel pity for Shizuru. Kuga was truly a despicable person. One not worthy of Shizuru's lingering devotion. For that, Haruka wanted to punish the woman before her. She wanted Kuga to feel the pain Shizuru had suffered because of her. It was only the right thing to do!_

_Natsuki scoffed at her predicament. She had only wanted to meet with Suzushiro Inc to avoid working in an awkward atmosphere. Ignoring the lingering pain in her abdomen, the young mother glared at the violent blond. "Why would Fujino know or even care about Nina-chan?" Natsuki asked in disbelieve and scorn. After all, it was Shizuru that abandoned her! Although she only recently discovered the truth of the matter a few days ago, it was still a sore subject for her. "I'm just meeting you two now, so you don't embarrass Alyssa. Idiot!"_

_The tension in the room was thick, as no one moved. Natsuki and Haruka were locked in a glaring match, neither trusting the other, willing the other to back down. Nina continued to cry, the shrill scream escalating with the tension. Although Yukino tired to coax Haruka to see reason, the blond was unmoved._

_After what seemed like hours, the conference room opened again, and Midori walked in. Her smile instantly vanished as she walked up to Natsuki, still holding Nina as she cried. "Nina-chan, what's wrong?" Midori asked as she gave a hard glare to each of the three women in the room. "The meeting is about to start, Haruka, Yukino. Natsuki we need to get-"_

_"I won't be attending, Midori." Natsuki said coldly as she continued to glare at the blond opposite her. She didn't care that she cut Midori off mid sentence, she felt sick just looking at the blond, and she had to calm Nina down. "Nina-chan isn't feeling well. Send my apologies to Alyssa, won't you?" Without a backwards glance, Natsuki left the room as Nina's sobbing echoed in the hall._

* * *

Still looking down at the cooling tea, Yukino considered her distorted reflection without really seeing it. "Our meeting could have gone better...but we were both shocked to have seen Natsuki again. She seems to have matured a lot over the years though... Motherhood seems to suit her well."

Feeling, more than seeing Shizuru's mood dropping, the brown haired business woman took a sip of the warm tea to gather her thoughts. She probably should not have said that, but it was too late. It was clear that Natsuki really loved her child, and took exceptional care of Nina. However she didn't mean to remind Shizuru of the future she was denied. Taking a sip of tea, Yukino sighed. If only things could be simple.

"I see." Shizuru said after a long pause. "And you mentioned that…she...wasn't at the launch this morning?" Shizuru frowned as a feeling of dread creep over her. Instantly the image of Natsuki's fear filled eyes came to mind. The way she clutched the sleeping girl... The way she stood tall despite anxiety radiating off of her... The way she left without a word... Shaking her head to dispel the images from her mind, Shizuru tried to focus. "Perhaps she was busy in another part of the building?"

Frowning herself as she thought about the day prior to meeting with the ash blonde woman before her, Yukino shook her head in the negative. "No, I don't think so. But Midori-san did mention something about Natsuki-san 'running away from work by sight seeing with her daughter.' I thought Midori-san was joking at the time, but now that I think of it, Alyssa-san did seem pretty worried about Natsuki-san's absence. She hasn't been present for the past few days. Not since the initial meeting anyways. Or at least we haven't seen her since then." Finishing the rest of the tea, Yukino stood to gather her host's tea mug, and washed out the cups at the small sink by the window. "Well I'm sure Natsuki-san will be present for tomorrow's rescheduled launch date. She's Alyssa-san's advisor, so she has to be present too." Wiping her hands on the small towel by the sink, Yukino turned to face her silent friend. "You'll attend tomorrow, won't you?"

Shizuru smiled reassuringly as she nodded to the shorter woman standing before her. "Of course." She had to. She signed a contract. It was just business. It had to be just business.

Smiling as if she had just accomplished her mission, Yukino nodded happily. "Wonderful. Would you like to ride with us?"

"Maybe next time." Shizuru said as she smiled. "I have a few errands to run tomorrow morning, so I'll just meet you at Artemis at noon." Making her way to walk Yukino visitor out, Shizuru smiled at Miya as the two business women strolled to the elevators. Once their goodbyes were said, and the elevator's doors closed, Shizuru's smile dropped. Although talking with Yukino always cheered her up, no matter what they talked about, today she had much to think about.

Passing by Miya's desk, the tall brunette paused in thought. It seemed that she could no longer avoid going to Artemis. She had a job to do, and she would see it through. If there was one thing she had learned throughout her life, it was to always be professional. Thus steeling herself to face Natsuki again after so long, Shizuru turned to the waiting secretary. "Miya...please clear my schedule for tomorrow. I will be at Artemis for the project launch. Also please block off my schedule from 10AM till noon every day." Seeing the surprised expression Miya wore, Shizuru elegantly shrugged. "A part of the contract was that I participate daily, so I will go to Artemis first thing in the morning. Please schedule all other appointments and meetings around this."

"Every day though?" frowning deeply, the younger woman adjusted the timetable as requested, shaking her head the entire time.

Entering her office again, with the intent to finish that stack of papers left sprawled out on her desk, Shizuru went to work. Glancing at the wall clock, it read 5:17pm, and she sighed. It was going to be another long night if she wanted tomorrow off to be at Artemis.

Sometimes, she really hated being professional.

* * *

AN: Ah, sorry for the late delay~! But what else is new, right? Well I'm quite excited I'm finished with classes for the summer! w00t!

Also I was wondering if anyone would be interested in Beta-ing for me? I absolutely love the English language, but dang is it confusing at times! Send me an email, and we'll see how it goes. ;)

Thank you for R&R'ing in advance!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Many thanks to my two wonderful Betas Balticbard and Charmed131! These ladies are really amazing to work. Also Thanks to those that reviewed! I'll be getting back to each and everyone of you soon! I know I said I had come into some time (if you've read my newest fic you'll know what I'm talking about) but it seems that even that as been gobbled up! DX Nevertheless! I'll get back to you soon! So anyways...

Standard disclaimer still applies...

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

_Shizuru's ruby eyes opened languidly, and instantly settled upon the form of her beloved laying next to her. Natsuki looked so serene, sleeping on her side, still clutching Shizuru's hand. It had been one month since Mai's Karaoke party after Shizuru's graduation ceremony. One month since Natsuki pleaded with her to stay. One month since Natsuki freely; willingly; passionately kissed her. Since that time, all things had been a bit awkward, surreal, but so promising for Shizuru. For a month she put off returning to Kyoto-she knew her parents would be disappointed, but they could wait-she just wanted to stay with Natsuki. She only ever wanted to stay with Natsuki._

_Staring at Natsuki's soft lips, Shizuru knew she couldn't say 'no' to Natsuki's plea. Although she had only just promised herself to get over Natsuki, and to leave her alone, and put distance between them, her resolve crumbled under the inexperienced-heated-kiss. Just recalling the memory sent heat to Shizuru's cheeks and her belly as she gently scooted closer to the dozing princess._

_Shizuru loved the warmth Natsuki generated from her body, from her heart, from her being. Placing a soft kiss on those pouty lips, Shizuru smiled at the sensation. She loved kissing Natsuki. It was far more pleasurable than her dreams, and she had dreamed a lot._

_Placing multiple soft butterfly kisses on Natsuki's kissable lips, her chin, her cheeks, and jaw, Shizuru felt the heat in her core intensify. She wished they were at 'that' level in their fledgling relationship, but she was content with their slow pace. They were finally together. She finally got the girl of her dreams. She was finally happy, and it made all those years of watching and pining away at a distance worth it._

_Slowly rousing from the kisses, Natsuki tightened her hold on Shizuru's clasped hand, as her arm snaked over the blonde's slender torso. Holding Shizuru tighter, Natsuki's brilliant green eyes greeted Shizuru's loving orbs slowly. "Hey," was the drowsy greeting as Natsuki nuzzled her treasured person's neck._

_Natsuki was so lucky she was able to get Shizuru to see reason, and not leave her. Although she forgave Shizuru of the happenings during the Festival, she knew it wasn't enough to keep them together. They were growing distant. She had seen the signs immediately after Mashiro resurrected them. After everything that had happened, she just couldn't bear to have Shizuru leave her too. Rubbing up and down Shizuru's back, Natsuki gently kissed the blonde's neck as she tried to get closer to the older girl. "I love you, Shizuru."_

* * *

It was almost six o'clock in the evening when Natsuki entered the Spartan apartment of the residence complex at Artemis. Natsuki sighed as she kicked her shoes off, and stepped up and into the little apartment. The raven haired woman literally dumped everything she was carrying onto the middle of the floor. She was that tired.

Natsuki's apartment was a standard one bedroom, one bathroom unit. Situated on the top floor of the seven story complex, the apartment was within walking distance to Artemis' main office buildings and labs. Originally meant to house all the workers for Artemis, most of the complex was empty due to the heavy screening of all the employees. The Artemis Foundation was a relatively small company with only a little over one hundred employees. Each employee was known by name, and was personally selected by Alyssa and Miyu. The chosen employees were good people that could be trusted by the young chairwoman, as even Miyu approved of them, and watched them closely. There was no possibility Schwartz could have infiltrated Artemis, as the company was widely unknown, and the employees' backgrounds were thoroughly checked and periodically screened. This complex proved to be the safest housing for the young mother and daughter; if only temporarily.

For the past three days Natsuki focused on work, never leaving Artemis Foundation's grounds. With the threat of Schwartz in Japan, it was Miyu that suggested Natsuki and Nina stay on the grounds in the apartment complex. With the advantages of their technology in blocking satellite tracking and aerial scans, Artemis Foundation was practically untraceable. Seen from above on satellite imaging and digital radar, the foundation would only look like dense mountains and thick forests preserved on the private property of Alyssa Searrs. Also with the surrounding area being a no fly zone, it was the ideal place to lay low.

Exhaling loudly, Natsuki was exhausted. She had spent the last three days organizing shopping for clothes, baby supplies, food, and the bare necessities they needed for the apartment through Arika and Irina. The two girls proved to be invaluable help as they acquired the needed items while Natsuki and Miyu watched Nina in Alyssa's office. Having politely refused living in Alyssa and Miyu's apartment with them on the floor above, Natsuki tiredly carried everything to her apartment herself.

Now whereas Natsuki was totally spent, Nina on the other hand was in a good mood, strapped to the front of the carrier, amber eyes looked up at her mother's tired expression. Rubbing her face on Natsuki's black cotton shirt, Nina's little fingers curled around the soft fabric. The little girl had missed her mommy. Spending the past three days with Aunty Miyu, while her mother would spend half the day with her, and the other half organizing their things, Nina relished the contact and steady beat of her mother's heart.

Natsuki unhooked the carrier, and held her little girl close smiling softly. Although she knew she could trust Nina in Miyu's care, Natsuki still worried about her daughter's safety. Granted no one could take Miyu by surprise, as the advance android proved to be the best in protection and offense, but Natsuki could never be too sure when it came to Nina's protection. This was Schwartz she was dealing with, and they proved to be more tenacious than even the First District.

The young mother collapsed on the standard couch that came with the room, resting her eyes as she leaned back into the plushy sofa. It was a new couch that Natsuki was reclining on; long and wide enough to sleep on. _The couch is comfy and soft, but hell is the upholstery ugly! Who in their right mind would ever want a blue and yellow stripped sofa in the first place? What possessed Alyssa to even install the ugly thing in not only one apartment, but all the apartments in the resident complex?_

Natsuki's mental rant was cut short as she felt her stomach growl. Looking down into Nina's inquisitive yellow-red eyes, Natsuki blushed at the intensity of her daughter's stare. Chuckling as the young mother lightly ruffled Nina's soft blue hair, she got up from the couch. "Oi, oi! I get it. I'm hungry, you're hungry. Let's go eat, ne?" It was strange to the young mother, but at the mention of food, the little girl resting on her chest smiled and cooed. It was almost as if the ten month old understood everything that her mother just said. Chuckling at the idea-which was probably true-Natsuki picked up a few of the bags filled with groceries and headed to the small kitchenette to prepare their meal.

Dinner was relatively uneventful for the mother and daughter. Nina was a good child, and a very clean eater, which made it easy for Natsuki to take care of her. Normally Nina would want to try and eat whatever her mother would be eating. Now that Nina had four baby teeth, Natsuki was willing to let her girl try. However after a small incident involving mashed potatoes and mayo last night, Nina was hesitant in eating her mommy's food for the moment, and just stuck to regular baby food and formula tonight. Sighing at her daughter's apparent lack of mayo appreciation, Natsuki finished eating her mayo saturated ramen, and put the dishes in the sink. She would clean up after Nina went to bed.

After giving Nina a quick bath, and tucking the girl into bed for the night, Natsuki began to put the various things she had acquired that day away. When Natsuki and Nina had left the Fuji Hotel three days ago, they left with only the clothes on their backs and the things in their car. Luckily they only had clothes in their room, and nothing important; but it was still a pain to have to organize Arika and Irina to go out and buy everything again. Smiling to herself smugly, the young mother was pretty sure that Sergey-if it really was Sergey-would be hard pressed to find any evidence to prove they were even in the hotel. After all she had learned to be a meticulous cleaner. Wiping down all her finger prints every morning and evening, and vacuuming all traces of hair to dispose of the evidence of her and Nina's existence, had become second nature to Natsuki. Of course it was not something she normally did, but it was something that she had to adapt and apply in her life. Ever since she began running from Schwartz, Natsuki just couldn't leave something as valuable as a strand of hair, or a smudged finger print, to be traced back to her. Luckily Nina's fingerprints were never on record, but she couldn't chance anyone finding a single follicle of her daughter's hair either.

Schwartz proved to be persistent in pursuing Natsuki and her daughter. It seemed that just when mother and child were getting settled in, someone from Schwartz would be stalking them, and they would have to flee.

After picking up the new clothes and dumping them into the closet washing machine, the scientist selected the appropriate settings and started the cycle. Watching the water fill and soak the newly purchased clothing, Natsuki added detergent and closed the lid.

Sighing to herself again, the navy haired woman moved back to the pile of goods and began to sort the items out. Soon all the items were put up and the only thing left sitting in the middle of the apartment floor was Natsuki, and a lone black box. The box looked more like a textured, plastic briefcase. Looking over her shoulder to the open bedroom door, the young mother was silent as she listened for her daughter. Content that her little girl was still sound asleep, Natsuki opened the two latches on the small briefcase. Inside housed a black hard coat anodize aluminum frame Sig Sauer P238, and twenty-three 9mm bullets. One bullet was missing.

* * *

_Breathing heavy, Sifr clutched the cryogenic stasis pod closer to herself. Inside was the four month old Nina, completely suspended in the pod, as they issued their desperate escape from Schwartz's North American Branch Labs. Next to the crouching woman, Natsuki's hard emerald eyes seemed to glow in the dim orange lights of the lab. With the Sig Sauer P238 drawn, and straining to hear any movements in the surrounding orange haze, Natsuki tightened her grip on the firearm. They had to get out of Schwartz, even if it was the last thing either of them did. No matter what, they couldn't let their research, or their child, fall into Schwartz's treacherous hands._

_Slow steps echoed in the empty lab as Sifr and Natsuki froze behind the long lab table. The sound of heels slowly walking across the linoleum seemed to drown out the blare of the fire alarm echoing throughout the complex as the person drew closer. Gulping, Sifr's lilac eyes bore into Natsuki's determined gems._

_"Natsuki, darling... Please come out." Sergey cooed as he carefully walked around the debris of the damaged lab. Smoke swirled around his head, his eyes stung as he struggled to see around the dark lab. The sprinkler system had been cut off, and so the raging fire from the central computer room one level down was rapidly growing. All the research was lost, all the data gone! So he had to get the child no matter what, she was the culmination of decades of work and research. The epitome of everything Schwartz had worked for, the glorious future that only modern science and those two unique women were able to create. The child was the only healthy success in generations of trying to perfect and decode the Slavic Genes. He could not let them take her. Not even Natsuki._

_"You know I would never harm you, Natsuki, or the child…" Sergey said urgently. The room was getting hotter; the fire closer. "You're both very, very important to Schwartz...and to me. Please, just come out..." Seeing the glint off of the bronze pod two tables down, Sergey's tight smile widened a bit; his target was in sight._

_"If you come out, I promise we can work something out. I'll talk to Mr. Jonathan Smith, and I'm sure he'll forgive you for destroying his labs." Inching closer to the table, Sergey was pleased to see the bronze glow had not moved as he tried to quietly sneak up on the two scientists. "Although he was very disappointed you managed to destroy all the data you both gathered, I'm sure we can over look this little blunder, yeah?"_

_"You're both very intelligent women; surely we can all come to some sort of agreement..." Quickly jumping over the table, Sergey's Desert Eagle instantly locked on to the source of the glow...only to frown as blue eyes narrowed at the brass name plate. 'Lab 3B' was inscribed on the large brass plate that reflected the orange glow of the spinning alarm lights. He'd been tricked!_

_"I think not," Natsuki's gruff reply came from behind._

_Whirling around quickly, Sergey ducked the fast kicked aimed at his head. Acting on instinct, he pulled the trigger. The loud shot fired in the dark room. He knew he had to cut his losses; one scientist was all he needed. He had only hoped he could have saved Natsuki. Expecting to see the Japanese researcher fall to the ground, Sergey's eyes widened in disbelief as the object of his affection quickly kicked the Desert Eagle out of his outstretched hand._

_Sergey's blue eyes reflected the movements as if in slow motion, recording the way the gun flew out of his hand and clatter somewhere off to the side. Like molasses, he watched Natsuki's raised leg slowly return to her side as the lean arm leveled at his head. Although in reality only a few seconds had passed, to Sergey, he vividly saw the cold fury emanating from harsh glowing green eyes. He watched motionless as Natsuki's right hand tensed as she pulled the trigger. The spark from the hammer igniting the bullet flashed in the dim light, illuminating Natsuki's determined face. Sergey gasped as he felt the bullet impact between his eye brows. With cold eyes, Natsuki watched as the bullet enter and exit Sergey's skull._

_She didn't expect to see so much blood and gray matter splatter across the room and cover the wall behind the man. It was disgusting. As the body fell to its knees, then topple over, Natsuki tore her eyes away from the scene. It made her sick, but it had to be done. It was either him or them; and she couldn't afford to lose either Sifr or Nina to Schwartz._

_"Sifr, it's okay now! Come on, we've got to go!" Coughing as the smoke in the room intensified, Natsuki made her way over to the hiding place. Adrenaline coursed through her. Now that Sergey was dead, all major obstacles were cleared. Now they just had to get out alive and they were free._

_"Sifr, we don't have time, the fire is getting closer!" Natsuki yelled as she reached the hiding spot. She had expected to see Sifr crouched behind the desk, as instructed, with the encased Nina. What she saw caused her heart to stop and her blood to freeze. Clutching the Sig, as her hands quaked at the sight, Natsuki's shoe stilled in the growing puddle of blood._

* * *

Shaking her head to dispel the tragic thoughts, Natsuki rubbed tired green eyes. The pain and loss she felt was still as acute and raw, as the moment it happened six months ago. Logically, she knew it wasn't her fault; she just couldn't convince her heart of that fact. Pushing Sifr out of her mind-as it was the only way she could stay sane-otherwise, she knew she would be incapacitated with sorrow and guilt. Natsuki couldn't let that happen. Not when Sifr died protecting Nina. Once everything was over though; once they were truly safe; then Natsuki would mourn for Sifr Fran. For the brilliant scientist that supported and befriended her. For the unconditional love she had for her. For being Nina's other parent. Until then though, Natsuki could not let herself cry for the woman, she had to be strong until then. For Nina's sake. For her own.

Lifting the compact pistol from the padded case, Natsuki stared at the familiar feel and weight of the light weapon. After losing her powers as a HiME, the raven haired girl felt uneasy and powerless. She missed the feel and confidence her ice pistols once gave her. So when Natsuki moved to America, her Aunt Yukari had helped her purchase the weapon, with the intent of self protection. She was a beautiful young girl in a foreign country after all. Staring at the gun sadly, Natsuki slipped the clip out from the gun, and began to disassemble it.

Aunt Yukari was like a surrogate mother that came later in her life, and Natsuki genuinely loved her. Over the past eight years, Natsuki did everything in her power to please the woman, although it wasn't hard to make Aunt Yukari happy. The woman loved Natsuki as her own daughter, and Natsuki reminded Aunt Yukari of her beloved sister Saeko.

Natsuki had learned so much about her mother from Aunt Yukari. She learned everything from odd habits and funny stories, to the dream that drove Kuga Saeko to work for the First District. It was like adding another dimension to the woman she once only knew as 'mother.' Natsuki learned about Kuga Saeko, the sister, and the scientist. It was amazing to the young raven haired girl, and it was the beginnings of an obsession to learn more about her mother. Thus Kuga Natsuki started on the path of science, specifically genetic engineering. Just like Kuga Saeko.

Although the aftermath of the HiME festival left Natsuki unsure of her mother's love for her (John Smith had said that her mother was going to sell Natsuki to them for research), after spending time with Aunt Yukari, Natsuki knew without a doubt that her mother loved her. John Smith was lying, and she never should have doubted her mother. However she did learn one important thing from John Smith that night years ago. It was a startling truth that Miyu later confirmed.

The thing Natsuki learned was that when the Searrs Foundation couldn't get her mother or her, they used the next best thing: her mother's DNA. With Kuga Saeko's blood, and after hundreds of attempts at genetic sequencing, the Searrs Foundation finally created a success. The first artificial HiME; _Valkyrie No. 143: Alyssa Searrs_, Kuga Natsuki's half sister.

Neither of the two half sisters, Alyssa nor Natsuki, knew of their blood relation until after the HiME festival. Miyu was the one that actually disclosed the information-as it was an attempt to comfort Alyssa-as the Searrs Foundation tried to dispose of the girl. That was the year that Shizuru vanished without a trace.

It was pretty crazy time for the young scientist. Natsuki had lost her most important person, but she gained a sister she never had. It wasn't a fair, or an even trade in Natsuki's opinion at the time, but she took what she got. It was all that she could do. Now eight years later, Natsuki was so grateful that she had Alyssa as her sister. She was thankful she had a loving family. But sometimes, on rare moments, Natsuki occasionally wondered what her life would be like, if the Kyoto woman never left her side.

Finished with clean and polishing the pistol, the young mother sighed sadly as her thoughts quickly turned to the ruby eyed woman that had haunted her for the past eight years of her life. To the present day, it still hurt Natsuki that things had turned out this way. It only became more painful for her at seeing Shizuru once again after all these years. "She looked good," the scientist smiled wistfully. "Prettier than I remembered. She's probably married now I bet. Shizuru had a ring after all." Although she grumbled to herself, Natsuki couldn't help the brief moment of regret over Shizuru and their lost future. She couldn't shake the feeling of guilt over Sifr and her lost life.

Shaking her head to dislodge the arrant thoughts, Natsuki's emerald eyes concentrated on reassembling the weapon. The young woman knew that there was no point in spending too much time on the past. She had to move forward. Loading the clip to the maximum of six bullets, and sliding the clip home, the young mother smiled at the secure 'click' she felt. Despite everything, it was a beautiful weapon. Securing the safety on the pistol, and tucking the weapon into her pocket, the young mother put the box away.

Smiling in satisfaction as everything was put into its place, and the entire apartment wiped down of fingerprints, tired emerald eyes glanced at the digital clock on her phone. It was close to nine o'clock, and Natsuki still hadn't taken a shower yet. Quickly checking up on her sleeping daughter in their room again, the raven haired scientist took a quick shower. Midway through rinsing herself off, her phone started vibrating on the bathroom's counter sink. Quickly rinsing off, Natsuki got out of the shower and picked up the phone. It was a text message from Alyssa.

Drying herself off as she opened the text message, green eyes read the one liner: "Please come to basement 1, room 17B at noon tomorrow. Love, Alyssa" Smiling at the text message, Natsuki prepared herself for bed. She didn't know why Alyssa wanted her to go to that location tomorrow at noon, but considering how she ditched the scheduled test unit launch that morning, she figured she owed it to her little sister to attend whatever meeting she had set up tomorrow. "I'll be there. Goodnight. Love, N." Sending the text message quickly, Natsuki pulled on her clothes for the night, and tip toed to bed.

* * *

Looking over the large beige tinted sunglasses, Nao's green eyes stared at the approaching tall woman. At five foot ten, with tanned skin and short azure colored hair, Laura Bianchi stood out among the short fair skinned Japanese travelers. Narita International Airport was busy as usual, but the rush didn't seem to affect Nao as she watched the tall European move to stand beside her table.

"She doesn't want to see you." was all Nao said as she pushed the large sunglasses back into place. "I told you it was pointless to come here."

"And I told you: Natsuki needs me." Laura replied in heavily accented Japanese. Over the years she had learned the language from Natsuki and Anh, but she had never quite mastered it. It was easier for her to speak in German or English. Luckily Natsuki easily became fluent in both over the past eight years of their acquaintance.

Scoffing as she rose (her height only came up to Laura's shoulder), Nao glared behind the shades as she tilted her head up to meet the tall woman's gaze. "From what I understand, you weren't there when she needed you most."

Seething in annoyance, the tanned woman clenched her fists. They have been over this countless times, and it only ever served to infuriate her further. "Don't talk as if you were there. Fact is that _nobody_ knew of the shit Natsuki was getting into except herself and Sifr, and even _they_ didn't realize it until it was too late! Sifr's dead now. Do you want them to get Natsuki too?" Spoken in a low tone as to not draw attention to them, Laura waited for a reply from the shorter woman. When none proved to be forthcoming, the tall engineer pivoted on her heel and began to walk away.

Frowning distastefully at the dark skinned woman, Nao bit her cheek as she walked after Laura. "Where do you think you're going dumb ass?"

"Obviously, to Natsuki." Laura said in crisp English.

"Well you're going the wrong way." Nao muttered as she began to walk back to her car. Although she didn't like the woman, she would put up with her for Natsuki's sake. Besides, the European had managed to draw Schwartz away from Natsuki (using a type of 'hologram' Laura related), so Nao reluctantly accepted the woman's help. From what Nao had gathered about Schwartz's Project Slavic/Slave, they would need all the help they could get to protect Natsuki and Nina.

* * *

Alyssa stood leaning on the guard rails, as she watched four of her employees set up the room below. MAID unit zero was a skeletal unit, humanoid, but far from the perfection that is Miyu Greer. It was most unfortunate that Joseph Greer had betrayed them and tried to kill Alyssa. For that he had to die. However he was truly a genius in robotic programming, as his skills attributed to the divine creation that is Miyu.

It was only Ten o'clock, but Alyssa's robin blue eyes eagerly shifted from the observation room's clock, to the door, then to MAID unit zero, code name: M0. It was the test unit, the first of its kind, and today it was to be brought online to show the sponsors that project MAID was the future. M0 was the product of five years of research and development. Today would be the first time any one got to see M0's performance in the physical realm. It was exciting and a once in a life time event. That was why Alyssa had been determined to cancel the launch yesterday, and reschedule for this afternoon. She wanted Natsuki and Miyu to be present. She wanted both her sister, and her most important person to be there, as her dream became a reality.

Nina could stay in the office for all Alyssa cared, as the little girl still refused to let the golden haired woman hold her. It was as if the child was slowly but surely taking everything away from her. First Natsuki-onee-chan was always busy with Nina, and now Miyu was always baby-sitting the little runt. Nina was spoiled, that was for sure. To Alyssa, it didn't matter that Nina was just a child; the kid should know better than to try monopolizing Miyu and Natsuki-onee-chan's time. Plotting multiple ways to get someone else to baby sit Nina, Alyssa did not notice Midori enter the observation room, until a stack of folders was slammed onto the desk. Quirking an eyebrow, Alyssa turned to the project director. "Was that really necessary Midori-sense?"

Grinning widely, Midori rubbed her nose with her thumb. She had intended to startle the girl, but Alyssa's annoyed expression was just as good. "Well...yes. Yes it was," nodding as if to prove that her actions were indeed necessary, Midori smiled as she approached Alyssa. "You were plotting again. That's not good, so I had to break you out of it."

"And how do you know I was plotting?" Amused more than annoyed now, Alyssa leaned her back against the guard rails, her arms were propped up along the thick red piping. "It's not like I have a sign flashing above my head or anything."

Chuckling, Midori stood next to the young blonde. Alyssa stood casually leaning back against the railing, facing the door, whereas Midori hunched over the rail and stared down into the launch pad. "Oi, if only you had a sign flashing above your head, it would make understanding you much easier!" The scientist received a glare for her efforts at being funny. She was the only one chuckling, and shrugging it off, lime green eyes stared at M0. "We only have twenty-three months to accomplish project MAID...we're not going to make the dead line. You know that right?"

There was a long silence between the two as neither one moved, too lost in their own thoughts. Turning her head slightly, Alyssa gazed at Midori's profile. The usual lighthearted redhead wore a somber expression. Alyssa knew the time limit would pose a problem. Even Miyu had calculated only a fifteen percent success rate for the project overall. It was depressing, but they still had a chance, so they continued to push the project forward. "What do you suggest?"

Intelligent green eyes locked onto Alyssa's blue orbs. Licking dry lips, Midori stood up straight with her hands still resting on the red pipe of the guard rail. "I propose contacting Laura Bianchi. She's a specialist in robotic programming and engineering. Lumen and Gal recommended her, and I've already had her checked out. Bianchi's track record is amazing. Natsuki knows her too, but I haven't spoken to your sister yet."

"Laura Bianchi? Yes, I think I remember meeting her a few times when I visited Natsuki-onee-chan in America. She seems nice." Alyssa spoke distractedly. She knew the name and the face. But she was sure her sister and the dark skinned woman had a sort of falling out a year ago. It had something to do with Bianchi taking a job in Germany and leaving Natsuki in America, but she couldn't be sure.

Midori's eyes brightened at Alyssa's compliment on the woman in question. She had heard many good, and great, things about the programming engineer from her fellow workers. She had even read the various journals and projects Laura Bianchi worked on. It was all very impressive, as she seemed to be a genius that may even surpass the late Joseph Greer. "She's one of the leading specialists in Europe right now. I think if we have either Gal, or Lumen, or heck even Natsuki, contact her, she might be interested in the project enough to drop research in Germany to assist us."

Frowning at the excitement she heard from Midori, Alyssa pouted. "No." was all she said as she frowned in thought. Yes, her sister and that woman definitely had a falling out last year. As far as she knew, they still were not on speaking terms.

"'No?'" Midori asked as she blinked at the shorter woman. The monosyllable answer was like a knee-jerk to the redhead's rapid thinking. Alyssa had refused without even batting an eyelash, and it stunned the project director greatly. "What do you mean 'no?'"

Sighing at the older woman's failure to comprehend, Alyssa shook her head. "No, don't have Gal or Lumen contact her. Don't even mention this to Natsuki-onee-chan. I'll talk to Laura Bianchi myself. But not yet." Pushing off the railing, Alyssa moved towards the sliding doors. The digital clock read: 10:32am, and Alyssa wanted to run the suggestion of having Laura Bianchi join their team by Miyu first. Pausing by the open door, the blonde woman looked back briefly at Midori still standing motionless. "I suppose your informants didn't tell you this, but Laura Bianchi and Onee-chan were once lovers. We need to proceed with caution." When she received no response, Alyssa stepped out of the room. The automatic doors swooshed shut behind her, leaving a speechless project director.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, as Natsuki and Nina played in one of Artemis' many gardens. The little girl was having fun smelling the various flowers as her mother carried her around the grounds. Although the area was secluded, and secure in Artemis' compound, the young mother wore a hidden holster under the pressed lab coat. The coats' main purpose was to hide the firearm Natsuki carried, as it was for the safety and security of herself and her daughter. So even though it was another hot, end of summer day, Natsuki endured the extra layer of clothing as she was assured of their safety. Besides, once she entered the air conditioned building, wearing the white coat would not be a problem, as the other staff members were dressed similarly.

Natsuki set Nina down on the rim of the central fountain. The central fountain was by far the largest on the grounds, measuring twenty-feet in diameter, and reaching seven feet into the air, with multiple basins catching and dribbling and falling water. The fountain also acted as a large pond as various Koi lazily swam around the large pool. Made of polished stone, the rim of the fountain was two feet wide, and offered the perfect walkway for the ten month old girl.

Nina giggled as Natsuki held her hands to balance her. Smiling up at her mother, Nina playfully walked along the rim of the fountain with her mother's assistance. After walking a bit, Nina was tired, and sat down. Natsuki sat next to her daughter and rubbed Nina's back as the little girl noticed the fish in the artificial pond. Staring down at the hovering multicolored fish, Nina leaned over the edge to get a closer look. Feeling her mommy brace her, Nina eagerly slapped the water. She laughed as the fish darted away, but slowly returned. Amber eyes looked up from the pond to her mother's smiling face. "Huuuunnn!" the little girl excitedly exclaimed as she hugged her mother's thigh.

Natsuki chuckled at her daughter's antics, as the little girl rubbed her nose on her mom's thigh. Dressed in hip-hugging blue jeans, a black tank top, and lab coat, Natsuki cut a womanly figure. It only took a few months for the scientist to get back into shape after giving birth, as she was always an active person. However with all the stress and running from Schwartz, Natsuki was on the verge of being a bit underweight too. Still though, the young mother looked great. Natsuki felt great too, but that was only due to her little girl. Sometimes she would be overtaken by guilt and depression, but one look at her daughter would usually cheer Natsuki up. She had to live; she had to fight, not just for herself, but for everything Sifr sacrificed for too. For Nina; for her little girl's future. For the future and family she always wanted but never achieved.

Natsuki was broken out of her retrieve as her little girl gripped her lab coat and pulled herself up. Standing, Nina's dark blue overalls and pink T-shirt looked a little large and baggy on the small child, but it was cute nonetheless. Quirking a smile, Natsuki also stood and offer her hand to Nina to start walking around the fountain again.

Looking up at her mother and giving a big four toothed grin, Nina's little hand caught her mother's little finger and ring finger in a tight grasp. Mother and daughter began a slow walk along the rim, both enjoying the other's company in the peaceful garden. Only the constant hum of the cicadas and the mother and daughter's giggling permeated their surroundings. However, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched silently.

Standing by a large sprawling oak tree, Shizuru stood watch over the mother and daughter. They seemed lost in the light mood, and had yet to notice her presence. Although she had just arrived moments ago, upon seeing the giggling duo, Shizuru paused in her trek to the main office building. Straying from the paved path, the young business woman subconsciously walked closer to the mother and daughter, until she found herself a few yards away from the large fountain. Refusing to take cover behind the large tree, the woman from Kyoto cleared her throat. The noise caused Nina to turn her head in Shizuru's direction, looking over a tiny shoulder at the ruby eyed woman. Natsuki did not move.

Moving closer, Shizuru smiled sweetly at the little girl's confused expression. She was so cute. Just like her mother, they even had the same perplexed expression. Natsuki still made no move to turn around or acknowledge her. Feeling a bit hesitant at Natsuki's cold demeanor and seeing the little girl inch closer towards her mother, as if Nina was unsure of what to do, Shizuru spoke softly. "Ara, ara...it's a nice day isn't?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Natsuki's shoulders relaxed as she released her grip on the concealed handgun. Finally turning slightly to face Shizuru, the young mother offered an apologetic smile. She chided herself for dropping her guard, but was so relieved that it was just Shizuru and not Sergey; Natsuki couldn't help but flash the dark blonde a small smile. "Uh...yeah, it is." Feeling Nina squeeze her fingers tightly, Natsuki smiled down at her little girl, and stroked back dark blue hair. "It's okay," she reassured her daughter. Feeling better instantly, Nina grinned as she reached her hand up to her mother. Understanding the universal body language, Natsuki picked up the child and held her in her arms.

Looking back at the business woman, Natsuki's sharp emerald eyes took in Shizuru's tailored business suit. The Kyoto woman wore black wide-legged pin-striped dress pants with a wide braided black belt. The long sleeved, creamy brown blouse was tucked-in, and a dark scarf was wrapped around Shizuru's neck. Black high heels, a small brown briefcase, and the large wedding ring finished off Natsuki's inspection of the woman before her. Turning her head left and right for a moment, Natsuki was curious why Shizuru was even there. Perhaps she has come for the meeting too? Shrugging, Natsuki took one step forward, and paused.

Natsuki had spent all morning devising what she would do, and how she would act around the former student council president. However at the moment of seeing said woman, all preconceived plans left Natsuki's mind. Embarrassed with herself for forgetting, and wasting all her efforts of that morning, the young mother turned away in a vain attempt to hide her blush. She decided if her brain wouldn't function at the moment, then distance would have to prevail.

Seeing the younger woman blush and turn away, heading towards the main office building, Shizuru called out in a panic. "Ara, Natsuki wait." She didn't want Natsuki to leave. Although she didn't know where they stood, and knew things would be awkward between them, she wanted to be professional. She promised herself she would.

When rusty-red eyes saw the woman in question pause mid stride, Shizuru began to tentatively approach. Nina's inquisitive amber eyes stared at the advancing Kyoto woman from her place nestled at the crook of Natsuki's neck. Giving the curious little girl a calm smile, Shizuru stop four feet away. She regretted not stopping the young mother almost five nights ago, and she could not bear watching Natsuki walk away again. Professional promises be damned. Shizuru knew she was setting herself to get hurt again she knew, but she couldn't stop the pleading of her heart.

Thus standing close, and yet not so, Shizuru focused her gaze on the little child, as it was only Nina that looked at her. Not quite knowing what to say, but knew she had to say something, Shizuru grimaced. "I'm happy Natsuki is doing alright."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Natsuki shoulders drooped. Shizuru's melodic voice was laced with concern and uncertainty. It was hard to stay mad at the woman. Especially after learning from Nao that Shizuru had not intentionally abandoned her, but was in a car accident and left in a coma. It was all muddled and confusing, and Natsuki was left with an awkward feeling of not knowing what to do anymore. On the one hand she felt guilt over Sifr, but on the other she couldn't deny she felt elated to see Shizuru again. So despite the pain and confusion she felt, Natsuki resolved to at least be friendly. She tried to rationalize that it was solely for Alyssa's project's sake, but deep down Natsuki knew she was lying to herself.

As the young mother turned to face the chestnut haired woman, Natsuki quirked a hesitant smile as Nina turned in her arm to face Shizuru too. "Look, Shizuru," feeling the need to get to the point and deal with the situation immediately, if only to reinforce the justification in her mind, Natsuki began the short version of the long speech she devised that morning. "I...uh...don't really know what went down between us, but its making this awkward." Seeing the woman before her remain motionless, Natsuki continued with eyes cast everywhere but at the blond. "Water under the bridge now. Can we just start anew? We'll be working together on Alyssa's project now...and I don't want anything to get in the way of the project's success." Mustering all her courage and steeling herself, Natsuki locked eyes with Shizuru. "This is Alyssa's dream, and I don't want to ruin it for her. So...can we just start over?"

Startled at the plea and the offer, but moved by the sincerity in clear green eyes, Shizuru hid her emotions well. She had in fact been very worried and hesitant around the scientist, and honestly, Shizuru wasn't sure what to do. Shizuru felt there were unresolved issues between them. But if Natsuki was willing to offer a peace treaty, she would accept. Shizuru had wanted to offer one herself, so she was relieved the woman before her did it first. For the sake of the project, she would force herself to be professional. They were now rational, reasonable adults, and as adults they would set aside their history and work together. Shizuru was determined that they would.

Staring into pleading emerald eyes, how could Shizuru refuse her? It was after all the very same thing she had wanted to do too. Thus inclining her head gracefully, Shizuru smiled a genuine small smile. She would play along. They would start over, and hopefully, they both could heal.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru. It will be my pleasure to make your acquaintance, and work with you, Kruger Natsuki-han." the business woman said as she professionally and politely bowed to the young woman slightly.

Exhaling her breath, Natsuki was unaware she was holding it until she found herself at the end of Shizuru's perfect smile. Nodding her head in a shallow bow due to Nina in her arms, Natsuki smiled too. "Same here, but just call me 'Natsuki.'" Suddenly she was glad she had been blunt and to the point.

"Only if you call me 'Shizuru.'" The chestnut haired woman replied with a grin. It was true, Shizuru was grinning. Trying to recall the last time she had ever smiled so widely, the young business woman could not remember, and chuckled lightly at herself. It really was a beautiful day.

* * *

AN: And so the cat's out of the bag! Nina is Sifr and Natsuki's daughter. When I had originally written this story, I had all the information jumbled as I plotted the current timeline with the events of the past alongside each other. The result was an information constipation of the worse kind! This was the reason for the long delay in the story's progression, as I was stuck trying to move forward, but then realizing that you as the reader didn't have all the information I wanted/needed you to have. lol. Experience aids all things, so expect the next chapter soon!

-Jyuami


End file.
